Our Gatekeeper
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Artie finds a little girl who was abandoned by her mom and when he goes to court to finalize the adoption for her, and to his surprise the little girl that he found has a little sister who is only a baby, and he wonders if he can be a father at his age and raise these two little girls that he found as his own daughters, and in the end he will be their gatekeeper. I do not own Glee
1. Artie finds Samantha

Artie is at his locker getting the books that he needs to do his homework that night, and as he was getting ready to go to glee rehearsal. No one was in the hallway when he hears a cry that sounds like a little girl. He quickly rolls down the hallway to see what has happened with the little girl. When he gets to where the cry has come from he sees a little girl who looks no more then a year old wearing an t-shirt and pants, and has socks on her feet her hair is brown and curly. Artie asked her what her name was; she says her name is Samantha

Artie asks her where her mommy was she responses by saying her mommy dropped her left and left. Artie could not believe what he was hearing that this little girl mother just abandon her daughter like that. Well Samantha don't you worry I will keep you safe from anything. He asks if she would like to climb up and onto his lap, and she does after she is safely in his lap she wraps her little arms around him and hangs on tight. From there he starts pushing them towards the choir room. As soon as Artie and Samantha reaches the choir room Mr. Schuester asks Artie who is this cutie, and Artie responses by saying this is Samantha

**Reviews are always welcome**


	2. Glee shop shock and shopping

**Here is the next chapter**

Artie explains that Samantha mother stopped to use the restroom, and she told Samantha to wait on the steps until she came back from using the restroom. He guesses when the bell rang for school day to be over Samantha didn't see her mom in the end that is why little miss Samantha here is sitting on my lap right now. The whole glee club was in shocked why Samantha mother just abandon her like that, and in a high school of all places, but their glad Artie found her and she is safe.

Well Samantha we are glad to have you join us today Mr. Schue said. From there Artie with Samantha still on his lap not moving a muscle. Mr. Schue says that this week assignment is to come up with soothing and relaxing songs to sing this week. During the entire rehearsal Sam does not leave Artie lap once. After glee club was over for the day with Samantha still on his lap Artie starts heading towards his car, but before he gets there the entire glee club approaches him, and Samantha is scared that they are going to hurt Artie, so he comforts her and tells her that they are his friends and they will not hurt him at all. Samantha is okay with that. Finn asks him what he is going to do with Samantha. Artie says that he plans on keeping her, and adopting her as his own daughter since her mother abandoned her. After he goes into more detail of how he is going to accomplish that the glee club is cool with it, so the guys make like a fence around him, so no bullies or anybody can hurt either Artie or Samantha. The glee girls offer to help Artie match up clothes for Samantha, and he takes them up on that, so everyone agrees to meet up at the local Babies R Us. To assist Artie with picking out some more outfits for Samantha, and other things he might need to care for her. He told them he will meet them there, but first he had to go to the bank to take some money out to help pay for all of this. Luckily he had some money saved up since he started working at Breadsticks, so he had to take out a little more

Once he had gotten out to his car, and since he did not have a car seat for Samantha to sit in he makes a mental note to get one at the store. He buckles Samantha up the best that he could, and folds his wheelchair up to up into the lift and into the secret compartment above his car the both of them set off to the bank. Since he had Samantha in the backseat he goes for the option of going through the drive thru. When he is done at the banks he meets up with everyone at Babies R us, and Quinn offers to push Samantha in cart and into the store. Samantha is scared to go with her, but Artie assures her that Quinn won't hurt her at all. Sam is okay with that as Artie rolls besides her and the rest of the glee club into the store towards the basic needs sections like bibs, bowls sippy cups, and anything else that Artie will need to take care of Samantha. Next place they went to is the bedding section of the store to pick out a crib, mattress and bedding soon they were off to the most favorite place in the store, and that is the clothing section. Everyone picked out different outfits, and pajamas, and a coat for Samantha to wear.

Before they went to the toy section they made a stop at the diaper bag area to pick out a diaper bag that Artie could carry when he took Samantha out, and they got a car seat, stroller to match the Disney bag that Artie picked out. Before checking out they stopped at the stuffed animals section to pick out a stuff animal each for Samantha to hold. After paying for their purchases each member of the Glee club help Artie load the purchases into his car, and the crib went into Finn truck and Puck, Mike, Sam and himself set off to Artie's house to have it assembled. Artie installed the new car seat and was able to secure Samantha safely.

Since Artie's parent were out of the house and Artie gave them a house key to get into the house. The boys got the crib and mattress and everything that needed assembled into the house, and had it assembled in no time in the guest room that was across the hall from Artie's room. The white crib with red roses carved into the sides of the crib, and the dresser and changing table that match were within reach of the crib. When Artie and the Glee girls got home the girls brought everything in and took it to Samantha room to be put away while Artie fixed Samantha something to eat, and fed her in the high chair that the guys must have assembled first. While Samantha was eating he went to check on how things were going in Samantha's room when he got there was surprised on how it came out. He thanked the glee club for doing this as they left. After Tina left Artie decided to give Samantha a bath, and change her clothes well Samantha how would you like to have a bubble bath tonight and Samantha couldn't help but squeal and kick her legs Artie took this as a yes. He lifted her out of the high chair and took her to his bathroom, and ran her a bath with Mr. Bubbles bubble water. Samantha had fun playing with the bubbles while Artie washed her up. Artie wrapped her up in an animal towel that they got while at the store. He got her ready for bed and the both of them played with some toys that they got. Soon Samantha was getting tired and so Artie read her a bedtime story, and sang her a lullaby and soon Samantha fell right asleep. Once Sam was asleep Artie went out to clean up the high chair and got himself supper, and did the dishes and did his homework. Soon it was ten o clock at night. Artie quickly got himself bath, and went to bed himself. Before he went to sleep he was trying to come up with ideas of how he was going to tell his parents about Samantha.

**Next chapter: Artie parents come home and Artie explains about Samantha**


	3. First morning and Artie's parents shock

Here is Chapter 3

The following morning when Artie woke up he remembered that today is the day that his parents come from their business trips, and since today was Friday and there was no school today, and Monday cause today was teacher in-service day, and Monday was a holiday. Artie decided to get up, and get himself ready and take the medicine's he is suppose to take then he goes to Samantha's room to see is she is awake and when he goes in there she is awake, and happy as can be. Good morning Miss Samantha how are you today Artie says she responses by jumping up and down in her crib. Artie explains to her that he is going to get her ready for the day.

Artie puts her in a scarecrow shirt and a little polka dotted skirt, and put little slippers on her to feet to keep her feet warm. After he gets her dressed he gets her and himself breakfast that morning's breakfast was oatmeal since it was a little bit chilly outside. He fed her first in her pink high chair, and a bib that says I love my Daddy on it. After he feeds her he takes her out of her high chair, and puts her in the family with some toys while he eats his breakfast. Once breakfast was over he picks Samantha up and the both of some watch something on the Disney channel. About ten o clock he hears the side door open, and he suspects that his parents are home from their trip. Artie has Sam climb into lap, so he can introduce her to his parents.

Artie's parents are shocked when he rolls into the kitchen with a little girl on his lap. Mom, Dad this is Samantha her mom abandoned her yesterday. Artie's parents had mixed emotions about this, and they started warming up to the idea by asking him some questions about the situation. Artie answers all of them by explaining how he found her, and what he plans on doing with her. During this whole time Samantha is hugging Artie and does not want to let him go, so that lets his parents know right away that this little girl loves him so much.

Artie's dad is shocked, but he fully supports this. Artie's mom is also on board as well. She ask's him if he got Samantha checked out yet Artie shakes his head no, and then he offers to show them her room, and they do want to see where she is staying at. While Artie is wheeling his parents down to her room he has a feeling that he has to change Sam, and when they enter her room Artie's parents see what have been done to the room, and they are pleased that nothing is on the floor except for the toys that can not be put away. After Artie is done changing Sam his dad asks Sam if she would like to have the room painted, and she answers with a nod. Since Kitty's dad is a pediatrician he gives him a call to see if he could he could see Samantha. Luckily he had an opening at three, and Artie took it

For the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon Sam spends it getting to know her soon to be grandparents, and eats lunch as well. At one o clock when Sam goes down for her nap Artie's dad drives him to the courthouse, so he could file the paperwork needed to adopt Sam

I Know Kitty is not in Glee club yet, so just go along with it.

Next Chapter Doctor's visit, and Sam's first separation from Artie since he found her

Review are welcomed


	4. Doctor's appointment and separation

Where did we leave off last time…oh I remember

When Artie and his dad came back from the courthouse Artie looked at the clock, and he asks his mom if she could hear if Samantha woke up from her afternoon nap, and she said she would cause before they left for Sam's doctor appointment Artie had to get ready for his shift at Breadstix's, and to get the diaper bag ready to go to the doctor's. While Artie was getting ready for work Samantha woke up, and Artie's mom went into her room to get her. When Sam woke up Artie's mom decided to change her, so Artie does not have much to worry about after she had changed Sam she asked her if she wanted to play before they leave, and Sam nods. When Artie was done getting ready for work he comes into Sam's room and the scene that warms his heart makes him think with all the support he can pull this off. Artie thanks his mom for playing with Sam while he gets ready for work, and he finishes getting Sam ready to go to the doctors he puts the little light up shoes that Brittany picked out for her on her feet, and gets the diaper bag ready to go

Since Artie's mom going to meet him at Breadstix's before he goes to work to pick up Samantha. He tells his parents bye as Samantha and him head out to his car to car to the doctor's. To make the time goes faster he puts on some music, for Samantha so she could maybe sing along with it. When they arrive at the doctor's office he puts Sam in his lap, and the ramp is not to steep he gets up there easy. He pushes the button to open the door, and when the door is fully open he rolls inside and signs Samantha in to see Dr. Cherry. While they wait to see the doctor Artie reads Samantha some stories that he brought with them, and before they started Brown bear book they were called back to see the doctor to get a check up, and to see if Samantha needs any shots. Samantha gets measure to see how tall she is, and Artie sees how much she weighs. After Sam's weight and height is checked Artie and Sam are escorted to a brightly color room with pictures of see animals on the wall to wait their turn to see the doctor. Artie is hoping that Sam does not need any shots at all right now. Artie is brought back when a funny sound is played through that room's sound system. The sound makes Sam giggle a little, and soon the doctor makes his appearance in the room.

Dr. Cherry asks Artie to put Sam on the exam table, so he can check her out. When Artie puts her on the table she cries a little but Artie assures her that he right here and he not going anywhere. During the whole check up Sam does not move at all Dr. Cherry sees that Sam is starting to get a bit of a ear infection in her ears, so he prescribes some ear drops for Artie to put in her ears starting in the morning. He sees that this is the first time that Sam has been to a doctor, and Artie explains that he just found her yesterday, so he does not know much more then that if she has any shots at all, so Dr. Cherry gives her a shot of some sort and during the shot Samantha cries a bit. After the exam Dr. Cherry wants to see her in two weeks for another check because he has some concerns that she is under weight a bit. Artie goes pays for the appointment and sets up another one in two weeks. Going out to Artie's car Samantha is still miserable, so Artie makes her a promise that she can build her own stuff animal this weekend , and until then he gives her favorite stuffed Dalmatian to hold onto to make the pain go away. From there Artie drives to work that night he is both a waiter and a busboy, and when he pulls in he sees that his mom is there to get Samantha to take her home.

Artie explains that Sam had to get a shot and she is a bit under weight a bit. He thanks his mom for picking up Sam, and he gets out of the car kisses Sam on the cheek and heads to work. When Artie's mom is driving away in her car with Sam in a different car seat. Sam begins to whimper for Artie. Artie's mom tells her that Artie will be done later on tonight that makes Sam cry a little bit hard now. Artie's mom sees that Sam is suffering from separation anxiety really bad, and she makes a note to play with Sam when they got home to help a bit with the separation. When they got home Artie's mom brings her into the house, and to her to room to see what she might want to play with, and Sam does not see anything she wants to play with, so Artie's mom got an idea how about we go to Toys R us, and you can pick out something there. Sam nods her head, and in no time at all they have reached the toy store when they got inside Sam's eyes light up like a Christmas tree, and she could not believe at all the toys that were here. Artie's mom takes her to her age category section to let her pick out two things that she saw. One of them being a doll that she saw, and another being a play house that was on sale. After picking out their purchases, and paying. Artie's mom called his dad to see if he could pick up the playhouse with his car, and he meets them there in no time. After the trip to Toys R Us Artie's mom takes Sam to park to play and since Artie's dad packed a picnic supper he meets up with them after he dropped the playhouse off at home. When it started to get dark. Artie's mom told his dad that she is going to take Sam to Breadstix's, so she can surprise Artie. When they got to Breadstix's Sam sees Artie right away, and she wants to go see him Artie's mom tells her that she has to wait until she unbuckles her, and they go in the restaurant together. Sam wants to bring in her doll so she can show Artie, and Artie's mom lets her. When they get into the restaurant they are seated by one of Artie's co worker. Since Artie's mom brought her there to get dessert cause she was so good in the toy store and to see Artie as well. Luckily for them Artie was their waiter that night, and he is glad that his girl isn't crying no more. Artie's mom orders a cheesecake, and something soft for Sam to eat. Since the restaurant wasn't all that busy except for maybe a few late night customers.

Artie places their order and comes back to hang out with them since the waiters were just hanging around the rest of the night. Artie asks Sam if she would like to meet his co-workers, and she nods so he puts her in his lap and wheels them over to where the other waiters are at, and introduces her. Everyone says that she is darling and so well behaved Artie thanks them kindly, and heads back to where his mom where he puts Sam back in the booster seat, and goes gets the orders. The whole them Artie and his mom do is talk after they have finished, and since it is almost the end of his shift he tells his mom that he is going to keep Sam with him. Artie's mom is fine with that, and she heads home to Artie's dad finish putting together Sam's playhouse. Sam stays with Artie for the rest of his shift. Every time he went to a customers table with her he got tipped double. At the end of his shift Artie puts Sam in her car seat, and heads home when he gets home he gives Sam a quick bath, and heads into her room to put her PJ's on her.

When he enters he sees the cutest little playhouse and he ask Sam if Nana got her that and she nods. Artie puts her down and she is out like a light, and he gets himself ready for bed and he goes out to pay back his mom for buying Sam the doll and the playhouse. Artie's mom says it is a gift from her and g-dad. Artie's dad says he is going to paint her room tomorrow, and he is going to let her pick out what color she would want to have it painted.

**Next Chapter We find out more about Sam, and how her mom treated her through the courts. Plus we see what color Sam picks out, and Artie gets his first letter about the first hearing to adopt her**

**Review please**


	5. Surprises

To clarify so there is no confusion Samantha nickname is going to be Sammy

Sometime about one in the morning Artie was woken up by Samantha cries and he gets up reaching for his glasses first then his wheelchair he goes into Sammy's room to see why she was crying. He asks her what wrong huh did you have a bad dream sweetie. Sammy just nods don't you worry Artie has you now. He rocks her back and forth to help calm her down, and it works for a little bit when he is rocking her he sees bruises on her arm that he didn't see there before, and he suspects that her mother had abuse her before. Plus he checks her forehead to see if she has a temp she feels a bit warm, so he checks her temperature, and it checks in at 99.9, and he knows her ear infection is bugging her a bit as well

With her in his lap Artie wheels into the kitchen to get her ear drops that Dr. Cherry prescribed for her, and drops a drop of the medicine in each of her ears hoping it works. When he gets back in the room with her he heads straight towards the rocking chair that Mr. Schue picked up, and he could rock without using his legs with Sammy still in his lap he transfers with no trouble, and he starts rocking Samantha in his arms to help her fall asleep a bit he starts singing the words from _Bella Notte _to help her sleep. When he gets to the end of the song he sees that she hasn't fell asleep yet, so he tells her a story hoping it puts her to sleep. Towards the middle of the story he sees that the story has worked it charm and Sammy fell asleep in his arms so to be safe he stays in the room with her and kept rocking her the rest of the night.

Few hours later when his parents woke up they go to his room to see if he was still asleep, and he wasn't so they went with their second guess they go into Sammy's room to find in a rocking chair is their son with Samantha in his arms sound asleep like little angels. On tip toe his parents go into the kitchen to start breakfast, and a few minutes after they left with the smell of pancakes filling the house Artie wakes up and Samantha does as well. Artie transfers back to his chair so he can wheel them to the kitchen for breakfast. Artie puts Sammy her high chair, so he can give her a pancake to eat, and some apple juice to wash it down. She eats her pancake, and wants another one so Artie gives her another one. He is glad that she is feeling better a little bit with her appetite. After Artie gets her ready in another cute little outfit Artie's dad and him and Samantha go down to Lowe's to see what color Samantha might want to have her room painted.

When they arrive at Lowe's Samantha wants to stay in Artie's lap, and his dad pushes the cart that the paint supplies will go in. Arriving at the paint section Samantha could not believe at all the colors there are. Artie's picks out some colors for her to choose from she points at a princess color, and Artie gives the paint sample to his dad and he goes gets the paint. Artie dad tells him that he is going to look at curtains for her room, and he will meet him at the register. Reaching the curtain section of the store he begins to look at curtains that could maybe go in her room, in the end sticking with the princess theme for her room he goes with princess type curtains. He grabs a pair and goes meet his dad at the register after paying they load their purchases and get in the van. When they arrive home there is an envelope address to Artie he puts Samantha on the floor, so she could play while he reads the information that is in the letter. He tells his read after he has read the information that it is about Samantha mother, and it says that Samantha mother had abused her many times. This shines a light on why she is underweight a bit it says her mother drank and smoke while she was pregnant with her. He passes the information over to his mom so she can look it over, and to see for herself then he pulled a letter out of the envelope letting him know when his first court day is to start the process to adopt Samantha. When he saw the date his eyes almost fell out, and it was two weeks from today. The letter goes on telling Artie he has to have Samantha blood drawn, so the authorities can catch who her mother is. Since it's still early he loads her in the car to take her down to the courthouse, so she can have her blood drawn.

When he gets to the courthouse he goes in and heads to where he suppose to go, and he shows the letter to the lady behind the desk she has him and Samantha wait until it was their turn to come back. They waited a while before they got called back, and when they went back they met a nice lady who was named Nancy who was in charged of the blood work, for this she explained what she was going to do to Samantha before she did it. Artie just nodded, and hugged Sammy really close. Nancy just poked Samantha on her finger, so she can take some blood to be analyze in her computer system.

Samantha whimpers when she is poked Artie tells her it is going to be over soon. While Nancy puts the blood in the device that is hooked up the computer, and the computer analyzes the sample Nancy asks Artie some questions, and he answers them quickly, so he can get out of there. When the sample is analyze Nancy reads the results of the blood sample. She tells Artie Samantha's full name, her date of birth, how old she is, and some more information she asks Artie if he would like to change anything, and he says yes change her middle name to Bridget and her last name to Abrams. Nancy explains why she asked him those questions when the adoption is finalize what Samantha's new name is going to be, and who is going to be her parent and everything else. Artie shook her hand and left. Since he still had time before he had to go to work he decided to take Samantha to Build a bear workshop, and let her build her own stuffed animal.

Since Build a bear was in the local stripped mall that was by the house he could just head home from there. Going into the store they head towards the animal selection to see what animal she might want to build and she picks a purple unicorn to make. Next they go to where she can stuff it, and makes a wish she gets off Artie lap so she can push down on the pedal she stuffs her unicorn really full. After she stuffs it she makes a wish on the heart, and puts it in her unicorn. From there Artie asks her if she would like to dress up her unicorn she shakes her head no, and they go name her unicorn, pay, and head home. When Artie buckles her in he hands her unicorn and she hugs him tight, and they head home when they arrive home he takes her to her room to put her down for her nap, and when he enters her room he sees that her room has been painted her princess color. His dad tells him she has to sleep in his room tonight cause the paint is still drying, and he puts her down in his room where her crib is.

After he gets ready for work he tells his parent what he found out at the courthouse, and what her mother did to her over the course of many months, and what her birthday is, so she is actually one year old. Plus she does not have any of her shots at all, and much more. He knows he is in for a long haul with her, and once everything is done it is going to be worth it. Helping Sammy walk, and talk a little more, and get her up to speed to where she should be developmental wise. His parents tell him that they work full time, and they can only watch her when Artie has to work, and he knows he has to find some sort of day care that is affordable if he can't he will have to take her to school with him. Before he heads to work he for into his room kiss Samantha on the cheek and leave for work. When he comes home that night tired from his shift he sees his girl playing on the floor with her nana, and Artie pays his mom for watching her with the tips he made that night, and saves the rest of his tips for Samantha's next doctor appointment

Bella Notte was from Lady and the Tramp

**Next Chapter: Samantha experiences her first thunderstorm, and her next doctor's appointment **

**Review please **


	6. Sammy 1st accident

Chapter 6

(Sorry but her next doctor appointment won't come in until Chapter 8 instead Samantha going to have her first accident)

It was about two in the morning when Samantha heard this loud boom outside, and it woke her up crying she was scared of whatever was making that sound. Since she was sleeping in Artie's room Artie got up to see what was the matter while he was getting up he heard the sound as well, and he figured that Samantha must be scared of thunder. He gets up and goes over to the crib to get her out and comfort her from the thunderstorm that is brewing outside. He asks her if she would like to sleep with him through the thunderstorm, and she nods so with her on his lap Artie makes his way back to his bed, and he puts Samantha down first, and then he transfers back to bed to comfort her. She heard the thunder again and she cries a bit Artie comforts her by letting her know it is okay I got you, and no matter what Artie does to comfort her from the thunder she is still scared of it, and suddenly Artie gets an idea the power did not go out yet so Artie turns on his Ipod radio. The song that comes on is _Never an Absolution _that was on the Titanic CD he got when the movie got re-released that summer

That song started to work Sammy started to settle down, and her cries started to calm down a little bit. When she began to fall back asleep the power went out, and it scared her more and she could not hear the songs anymore. Artie woke up as well and wrapped his arms to pull her in for a hug, and to rock her a bit. That seems to work for a little bit. Artie decided some singing might comfort her, so he starts singing You are my Sunshine and it works like a charm and she falls right back asleep in his arms, and that is how is stayed the rest of the night. Few hours later Samantha wakes up before Artie, and she decides to wake him up by bouncing. He wakes up does his routine, and gets himself and her ready for the day. Artie sees his mom making eggs for breakfast, and asks Samantha if she would like some eggs this morning, and she responds by clapping her hands and smiling. Then his mom asks him if he would like some eggs as well, and he says yes please, and he would like them scrambled.

While Artie was getting Samantha her apple juice Artie's mom wonders if Sammy heard the thunderstorm this morning. Artie responds by saying that she is very scared of thunderstorms, and the only thing that would calm her is music. When Artie's mom is done making Sammy her eggs Artie feeds her while his mom makes his eggs. Sammy finishes her eggs in no time and asks for more, so Artie asks his mom is she could make Samantha some more eggs after she makes his eggs. His mom is glad that Samantha is eating, and is more then happy to make her some more eggs. While Artie eats his eggs Sam drinks her juice happily, and with no problems when she is finish she wants some more, so Artie refills her sippy cup. Artie eats his eggs and feeds Sammy more of her eggs. Artie helps his mom with the dishes, and gets Sammy out of her high chair. When he looks at the clock he sees he has to get ready to go to work. He tells his mom he has to pull a double today, and wonders if dad and her can watch Sammy while he works until eight.

She responds and says sorry son your dad and I have plans for the day after we finish putting Samantha room back together we are going to visit some of your relatives, and do some shopping. Artie wonders who he can call to watch Samantha while he works, and he begins to call members of the glee club. Finn and Rachel were busy, Kurt was going to hang with Blaine, Santana is going to spend time with Brittany, Mike and Tina was going to spend time together. Quinn said she would watch Samantha for Artie while he works, and he thanks her. After Artie gets ready for work he packs everything Quinn would need to take care of Samantha, and he grabs a pack n play that one of his co-works gave him last night he could use when he goes away, and Sam needs something to sleep in. He loads everything up in his car, and then he goes into the house to grab Samantha and heads over to Quinn's house.

When they reached Quinn's house Quinn comes out to greet Artie and grab Sammy and her things that Artie packed for her when Samantha sees Quinn she squeals happily, and Artie thanks her again for watch Sammy on such short notice. Artie I am more then happy to watch her for you while you work, and Mercedes is coming later with Santana and Britt so we will have a wonderful time. Quinn warns Artie that they might paint Samantha fingers, and Artie is fine with that Artie kisses Samantha before he leaves Sammy waves bye to him.

When Quinn gets Samantha into the house she asks Sammy what she would like to do first, and she says play. Luckily Quinn found some of her Barbie dolls, and both Quinn and Samantha played the rest of the morning. Quinn fed her around 11:30, and about noon Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany came over to do nails. Santana was surprised to see Samantha. Quinn tells them Artie has to work a double, and his parents couldn't watch her. Quinn did Sammy nails and Mercedes did her toes, and the whole time Sammy is giggling cause it tickles. After they have done their nails and their toes, and the paint has dried they took Sammy out to Quinn's backyard to play ball. Since Samantha never played ball before Santana was more then happy to help her out until she learned how. Plus the girls helped Sammy walk a little more, and at three o clock Quinn packs a picnic, and they all head to the park to meet up with the other glee club members. The guys cooked the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill, and the girls and Kurt took Samantha to the playground to play while supper cooked.

When supper was done cooking the member of the glee club and Samantha ate well, and after supper they took Sam back to the playground to play some more. While she was going across the bridge she fell, and hurt her head. She cried really hard when Quinn checked her out she sees Sammy has a big gap on her head and blood was coming out. She had Kurt call Artie at work to leave him know that they were going to take Samantha to the hospital. Quinn loads Sammy up in her car, and drives to the hospital with the rest of the club following behind with their cars

Meanwhile at Breadstix's

Artie was getting a little tired they were short two waiters and busboys, and he was working really hard and he was hoping he could leave early. While he was sitting a couple his phone goes off, and after he has the couple seated he answers it. There is a little panic in his voice when he answers it, and he tells Quinn he is on his way. He tells Teddy and Harper and Henry he has to leave Samantha got hurt at the playground, and Quinn is on her way to the hospital. They tell him to go they can call Kelsey in to finish covering.

Artie tears out to his car and drives really fast to the hospital. When he gets there he parks the car and wheels as fast as he can into the Emergency room upon entering he finds the entire glee club in the waiting room, and he wonders where Samantha is. Rachel lets him know that Quinn is back there with her. After he hears that he goes up to the window and asks the nurse what exam room is his daughter in? The nurse is nice enough to show him where Samantha is, and when he gets to where Samantha is he thanks the nurse and goes into the room, and finds Samantha crying her eyes out. Artie asked Quinn what happened.

Quinn explains that each member was located on a different part of the playground, so Samantha wouldn't get hurt at all. Sammy started going across the bridge the part Kurt was watching her, and she fell going back up the bridge. Sammy wanted Artie so bad so Quinn hands her over to Artie so he can comfort her. Artie asks Quinn to stay with him, and she says she would. It took awhile for Sammy to see a doctor, and she wasn't happy. When the doctor came in he sees that Samantha needs stitches, and she might need an x-ray on her one arm. Artie is completely scared the whole time first Samantha needs stitches and then she has to get an x-ray. First things first Samantha gets her head stitched up, but before the doctor stitches her up Artie asks the doctor if his friend can come in to help comfort her, and he says yes. Quinn hurries up and gets the glee club and brings them back to the room. While Samantha is getting stitched up the glee club starts singing _Beauty and the Beast _and it works like a charm. Samantha needed a total of ten stitches in here head. The next order of business was to go get an x-ray, and when the x-ray tech comes down to get Samantha Artie wheels down with Sammy in his lap. Arriving at the x-ray place they had to wait outside, and wait their turn when it was their turn Quinn takes Samantha in for Artie since he couldn't go in.

After Sammy got her x-ray they went back to the room, and wait for the results. In the room Artie rocks her while talking to Quinn, and soon the doctor comes in with the results and the result is Samantha broke her arm, and has to wear a cast. Artie lets her pick the color cast that she wants and she goes with purple. As soon as the doctor releases Samantha Artie takes her home.

Updates will vary on how much homework I have I will try to update everyday if I can.

Please review


	7. Glee rehearsal

(Sorry for the late update everyone)

The next morning Artie woke up got Sammy ready since his parents already left for work, and he was in charge of getting her and himself breakfast he decides to make themselves cereal. He puts her in her high chair and serves her cereal that he got when he first got her. He feeds himself and her at the same time the he does the dishes and cleans Sammy's high chair off. Then he gets her out of her high chair, and takes her into her room to work on her developmental skills a bit. Luckily it was only her left arm that was broken, so she could use her right arm to play. After Artie and her reaches her room, and he put her down on the floor so she could either walk or crawl over to her toys. Once she got to where she wanted to be. Artie then wheeled over to her locked his breaks on his chair, and got on the ground so he could interact with her, and to help her out a bit as well. Samantha enjoyed playing with Artie a lot, and he is hoping that next week the first hearing goes well, so he can keep Samantha. After they have played for two hours Artie got them lunch, and after lunch was over. He loaded Samantha up and headed off to glee practice

Arriving at McKinley for practice he got out first, and got Sammy stroller out of the trunk brought the stroller over to her unbuckled her from her car seat and strapped her in the stroller, When he was started pushing her towards the school Kurt comes and gives him a hand at pushing Sammy in her stroller while Artie pushes himself alongside her. When they reach the entrance to the school Artie hits the handicap door, so he can enter the building as soon as he enters Rachel offers to push him to the auditorium, and he accepts her offer. Upon entering the auditorium Mr. Schue sees that Artie brought Samantha to glee rehearsal and Artie asks him if that was okay if he brought her to rehearsal and Mr. Schue was fine with that. Luckily Mr. Schue set up a little area off stage so Samantha could play if she wanted to, or he also brought some coloring books and had them set up by the desk, so she could color as well. Once Artie had Samantha all situated off stage Mr. Schue started rehearsal. He explained to the glee club that this rehearsal was to get ready for the upcoming sectional competition. This rehearsal was going to be learning choreography for the songs that we will be doing for the performance.

Oh by the way Artie will it be okay if we use Samantha in one of our numbers for the competition Mr. Schue says. Artie says sure I don't see why not. Mr. Schue explains the reason that each group has to perform some kind of lullaby with a little one on stage with them, and since the other groups are using their director kids and Samantha will be offstage with Mr. Schue during the rest of the competition. They begin learning the dance moves for _Jukebox Hero_, and later in the week they were going to pick the song they were going to sing with Samantha. The whole rehearsal Sammy was a good girl Artie checked on her a few times, and changed her a few times. She had fun playing backstage, and coloring by Mr. Schue. The whole rehearsal she did not make a peep once. Artie was thankful for that, and he hopes it continues this way. After rehearsal was over Quinn pushes Artie out to his car while he pushes Sammy in her stroller. Artie and Samantha get home in time for supper, and his mom is making meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Since supper wasn't going to be ready for a while. Artie decided to play with Samantha for a little bit, and once supper was ready Artie was feeding Sammy some mashed potatoes while eating as well, and after supper was finished he decided to give Sammy her bath and get her ready for bed.

After bath they played some more then Artie read her a story and turned on her night light, so she wouldn't be afraid of the dark, and put her in her crib and she fell asleep right away. Artie got his bath and got ready for bed. Then he went out to talk to his parents about something. Mom Dad I wasn't able to check out day cares today because they were all closed, and I don't know which ones will be affordable for me to send Samantha to. Artie's mom says that here workplace has a daycare in the building, and she can drop her off there when she goes to work, and it doesn't cost very much to enroll. Artie asks her if she can see if they have any openings in the daycare tomorrow, and Artie's mom says she will look into it for Artie. Artie's dad says he can look into his workplace about their day care program that they have. Artie doesn't know how to respond. Guys are you sure about this, and they say they are sure about it. They are willing to do anything to help him out. Artie thanks them and goes to bed

**The Next morning**

Artie wakes up and gets Samantha up cause today the only day he was going to take her to school with him. He gets her ready, and puts her hair in pig tails for the day. He rolls out to the kitchen with her fed her and himself goes back into her room and packs the diaper bag with everything he will need to care for her throughout the day, and he comes back into the kitchen grabs some bottles for her to have in case she gets hungry, and some portable food she could eat. After Artie loaded everything up in his car he came back in and grabbed Samantha loaded her up and set off to school. Upon arriving at school Quinn meets him to help with Samantha. She pushes Sammy into the building for Artie, and to his first class of the day. Lucky his first class is Spanish with Mr. Schue, and he didn't minding having Sammy in class with him. Sammy was good al through first period, and Mr. Schue taught her some Spanish words. The next two classes aren't so easy, and his teachers aren't happy that he brought his daughter to school with him. During third period Sammy starts getting cranky a bit, so Artie leaves class with her and takes her down to the choir room to see what her problem is. Peeking into the choir room he sees that's it empty and he gets in there with Sammy and closes the door behind him he gets Sammy out of the stroller to see what's wrong he changes her that helps a little bit. He reaches in the diaper bag for a bottle to feed her, and she isn't hungry at all. Artie sees the toys that Mr. Schue has for her in his office he goes gets them really quick, and comes back to see if Samantha wants to play a little bit she doesn't want to do that either. He tries to feed her the food that he brought with him, and she eats it. He brought his lunch with him, so after he feeds her he eats himself, and does some homework. At the end of the period Blaine see that Artie is in the choir room with Samantha, and he wonders if Sammy got a little fussy during Artie's last class. The glee club comes to eat their lunch with Artie so he isn't lonely. They have fun talking and just hanging out during lunch. After lunch Artie goes to his fifth period class, and that is gym since Sammy was with him he goes into the gym, and takes his place. His teachers come out to see he isn't in his gym clothes and he tells them why, and they don't buy it so Artie gets the rest of his assignments and heads back to the choir room with Sammy. Luckily for Artie Samantha went down for her afternoon nap.

While she was sleeping Artie rolls over to one part of the choir room to cry his eyes out silently. Santana goes by the choir room and see that Artie is crying, and she decides to call an emergency glee club meeting after this period. Everyone meets up in the choir room as well in a different corner away from Artie so he doesn't hear this. Santana explains that she saw Artie in one part of the room crying his eyes out, and wondered what happen. The guys who take gym with Artie spills everything that went down, and the girls mouth just drop with the news. They vow to help Artie get custody of Samantha, and tell him he can be a father to that little girl. They look over by Artie and sees that he cried himself to sleep. Samantha wakes up as well Kurt goes over to her and changes her. The rest of the period the glee club stays together to keep Sammy company when Artie wakes up he sees that Sammy is all smiles again.

**Next chapter Doctor's appointment and Artie's first court appearance**


	8. Doc's and Court

**Chapter 8 **

The next day Artie did the same thing he did every morning, but this time his mom was going to take Samantha to work with her cause today was the day she was going to start day care. Artie got her into a nice outfit to wear, and got the diaper bag ready for his mom. Artie meets his mom in the kitchen with Sammy on his lap, and hands her off to his mom with the paperwork that he filled out the night before, but before she leaves Sammy kisses Artie on the cheek and waves bye to him as she leaves. The rest of the day goes on like normal, and after noon Artie rolls to the office to sign himself out, so he can pick up Samantha and take her to her doctor's appointment with Dr. Cherry. When Artie arrives at his mom's workplace he checks in with her first to let her know he's come to pick up Sammy from day care, and she shows him where the day care is at in the building. Soon they arrive at little creative's day care. Artie's mom goes to Cynthia who runs the day care, and let's her know that she has come to get Samantha. Cynthia tells Marigold that Sammy was a good girl today, and didn't get into any trouble at all. Artie's mom is glad to hear that, and so does Artie. Soon Sammy comes running to Artie at full speed. Artie's mom tells Cynthia that Sammy might be back tomorrow.

Artie tells his mom bye and leaves with Sammy to go to her doctor's appointment. Sammy tells Artie all about her day at day care. Artie is glad she likes it there, and he tells her that tomorrow she is going to her grand papa's day care. Soon they arrive at Dr. Cherry's office Artie signs her in, and they wait to be called back to see him. Sammy goes plays with some toys that she sees in the corner of the waiting room, and Artie does his homework while they wait their turn. It seemed like forever they were waiting to see the doctor they're appointment was at one o clock it was now two thirty going on three, so Artie rolls up to the window to see what is keeping the doctor, and she tells him that are behind on appointment's and they will try to get to everyone that they can soon enough. Artie looks around the room, and there is nobody else here besides Samantha, and he tells the nurse that everyone else left. She goes see what exam room is open, so she can call Samantha back, and after Artie gets done talking to the nurse he goes over to see what Samantha is playing with. While he is playing with her out of the corner of his eye he sees Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and the rest of New Directions come into the doctor's office.

He asks them what are they doing here, and they say they didn't see him at practice, and they figured Samantha appointment ran over, so they brought practice to him. Before they begin Samantha is called back to the exam room this time the exam room has pictures of cars, boats trains and planes on the wall. This time they actually start practicing while they wait for the doctor, and after they have practiced for a little bit they tell Artie what song that the group have picked to sing with Samantha on stage with them, and the song is _Daddy's Girl _by Peter Cetra. Artie doesn't say anything but thank you. While they continue waiting for the doctor the whole group decided to play a game with Samantha to pass the time. Soon Dr. Cherry comes into the room, and apologizes why he is so late. He sees that Samantha is here for her follow up, and he asks Artie if Samantha had any shots at all. Artie tells him that Samantha did not have her shots at all yet. Dr. Cherry makes a note of that they have to start administering Sammy her shots soon, and the doctor says that they are going to give her four shots today, and keep going until she is caught up on all her shots.

Artie does not like the idea, but he knows it's for the best, and it will be better in the long run. Dr. Cherry checks Samantha over again he sees she is healthy as can be, and her weight went up to where it should be for her age. And he asks Artie if he found out anything on her mom. Artie tells him everything. He is shocks by his finds. After he gives Sammy a clean bill of health, he then tells her she is going to get some shots now. Sammy does not like that one bit at all. She hides her head into Artie's neck and away from the mean old doctor. Dr. Cherry says that if she cooperates she will make her a balloon hat of anything she wants, and she agrees to that. Artie puts her back on the table, so she can get her shot. Sammy holds onto Artie's hand as tight as she can during the whole time. Plus the Glee club starts singing I just can't wait to be king from The Lion King that calms her right down. Since she was good Dr. Cherry asks her what kind of balloon hat you want me to make you Miss Samantha. She responds by saying a monkey hat. Soon she is wearing her red monkey hat out of the doctor's office and is happy as can be.

**(Few days later)**

Artie is in his room getting ready to head to the courthouse for his first appearance for adopting Samantha. He is wearing his nicest dress shirt and tie and dress pants to match. Plus the dress shoes he wears when he performs with New Directions. He rolls over to Sammy's room to get her ready to go as well. He loads her into the van this time, and his parents are coming with him Upon arriving at the courthouse they check themselves in, and wait until the judge is ready for them. While they wait Artie sees some members of New Directions coming towards him, and he asks them what are they doing here, and they say they are here to help you get custody of Sammy. When it is their turn they all go into the courtroom to face Judge Alex who is in charge of this case. Samantha had to sit with the New Directions while Artie took the stand, and testify to how he found her, how he is taking care of her, and why does he want to adopt her. Artie answers all of his questions quickly and in a timely manner. The Judge then asks his parents to come forward and say what they had to say, and lastly each member of the New Directions testified as well. After each testament had been said Judge Alex said that everyone said positive things about this case, and that the authorities have any chance to catch her mother at all. He then said that this case will presume next week, and he hopes if all goes well Samantha will be rightfully his be the time that they compete for sectionals


	9. Sammy in the hospital

Chapter 9

**(Sorry this chapter is Super long everyone)**

Monday at school Artie is at his locker putting some new pictures that he took of Samantha over the weekend. Quinn comes up to ask him what he is doing that weekend. He says he doesn't know yet why do you ask Quinn?

I was wondering if you and Samantha want to go to Color me mine on Saturday afternoon and color something Quinn asked

Sure I wouldn't mine do that with her cause I would like to see her color something else besides coloring in her coloring books. He asks what time does she want to meet up there she suggests that meet at two o clock and Artie is fine with that.

Saturday comes Artie goes see if Samantha is up from her afternoon nap, so they can head to Color me Mine and she is awake Artie changes her and they are off to meet Quinn at Color me mine. Once they get there Sammy is excited as can be to see Quinn the trio head inside to pick out what they wanted to color Quinn picks a mug, Artie picks a bowl and little Sammy picks a plate to color. Quinn can't stop smiling when she see the interactions happening between Artie and Samantha when he is helping her color her plate. Once they are done coloring they pay for their art and each of them head home.

Tuesday at school this time Kurt and Blaine approach, Artie and ask the same thing Quinn did. Artie responds with the same answer. Kurt wonders if Artie had picked out a dress for Sammy to wear to sectionals for the performance. Artie says he hasn't picked out a dress for her to wear for sectionals. Kurt suggests that they go shopping on Saturday to look for a dress for her. Artie is okay with that. That afternoon Santana and Brittany approach Artie to ask him if Samantha would like to be a little Cheerio for a day on Friday night at the football game. Artie is a little unsure about it he asks them if Coach Sue is okay with her cheering at the game. Santana and Britt assure Artie they will watch her the whole time. He finally says okay to it.

This whole time Artie wonders, if the glee club is trying to make it up to him when they were watch Sammy at the park that one day, and she fell and broke her arm. Plus they are feeling guilty they caused this to happen to her of all people. In class his cell phone vibrates and he takes a look to see who is calling he sees that it's his dad, so he asks the teacher if he can be excused to take the call. He says hi dad what's up. Artie's dad says the worker of the daycare called up to him to tell him that Sammy is sick, so he has to call his son to leave him know that Sammy is under the weather, so Artie asks him if he can work at home until school is out for the day, and he will take care of her when he gets home.

Artie's dad agrees to take Sammy home for Artie and will watch her until he gets home. After they both hang up Artie goes back to class, and his dad goes gets Samantha to take her home. He heads down to little builder's day care to sign her out. Hey Sue how is Sammy is she any better Artie's dad says. She not her usual self she keeps pulling at her ear and she just wants to be held Drew Sue says. Okay Sue my son gave me the green light to sign her out and take her home to lie down and feel better.

Sue goes back and gets Sammy for Drew Sue comes back out with a very unhappy Samantha Drew holds his hands out for her, and she goes into in arms right away, Drew tells Sue she might be back Thursday depending how she is feeling Sue is okay with that. Drew walks out to his car with Sammy lying on his shoulder not happy at all. He rubs her back the whole way to help calm her down a little bit. When she sniffles she sounds congested a little bit. He figures it is going around the day care. He puts her in the car seat, and he gets in himself and they head home the whole way home He tells Sammy that daddy will be home later from school. She is cool with that. He carries her in the house and lays her in her crib for her to sleep a bit. He grabs the monitor from her room just in case she wakes up, and he heads to the office part of the house to do some work.

Artie is worried the entire time he is at school he keeps wondering how Sammy is, how high is her fever, is she congested at all, does her ears hurt, so before his next class he calls home to check in to see how she is, and his dad tells him she has a bit of a fever, she is a little congested, and her ears does hurt. Artie heart sinks he is going to see if he can leave glee a little early today to come home so he can be with her,

Artie's dad is going to keep him posted on her fever and will call if she has any other symptoms. When he gets to his next class he asks his teacher if he can have his phone with him, and he explains the situation and the teacher is okay with that. During class his phone vibrates so he grabs it and hurries out in the hall to take the call.

Hi dad what's wrong Artie says. Sammy fever went up to 100, and she a bit of the runs, and she is even more miserable then before Artie's dad says. Okay dad try giving her some pedialyte and see if she keeps it down along with some children's Tylenol to help control that fever until he comes home. Artie dad suggest that he comes home now, and Artie agrees to come home to take care of his sick girl. Artie goes to his locker gets the book he needs to do his homework and he heads home to take care of Sammy.

Artie arrives home in no time and he asks his dad how Sammy been since he gave her the Tylenol and pedialyte. His dad tells him that she is sleeping now, so Artie takes the monitor from his dad and goes into the kitchen to start his homework since Sammy is sleeping he figures he might as well get it started. Just in case he is up all night with her, and he doesn't get no sleep at all in between assignments he calls Mr. Schue and tells him he won't be there for rehearsal, and Mr. Schue is okay with that, but he has to have a slip showing why he wasn't there. Artie is fine with that, and he goes back doing his homework. When he is about done Sammy wakes up, and Artie goes to her he sees that she is miserable he changes her and takes her temperature to see if it has come down at all, and it hasn't budge it is still sitting at 100, so Artie with Samantha in his lap rolls out to the kitchen to give her some more pedialyte to help keep her hydrated this time when she takes it she brings it right back up in the sink.

Artie calls Dr. Cherry office to see if he has any openings that afternoon, so he can bring Samantha in. Dr. Cherry did not have any openings at all the nurse was a bit snippy with him when he called. Artie just hopes that she doesn't get worse, and just get better. Samantha coughing brings him back to reality, and when he hears her coughing he takes her out to his dad to hear her cough cause by the sound of that cough it sounds like bronchitis. He goes into the office that his father and mother share to ask him to listen to Samantha for a minute he explains earlier her cough that she had sounded like bronchitis.

His father agrees that Samantha definitely sounds like she has an upper respiratory infection in her lungs, and he asks Artie if her temperature went down at all he shakes his head no. His father grabs his laptop, and tells Artie to load Sammy in the van cause they were off to the Emergency room to get her checked out. Arriving at the hospital Artie's dad pushes Artie up to the entrance, and Artie is holding on to Samantha. Artie checks Samantha in and is told to wait until a room opens up cause the hospital was really busy. Artie just holds her and rocks her in his arms. While they were waiting Samantha gets sick two more times. Luckily for Artie's dad he brought a bucket for her to get sick in.

They got in in no time Artie's dad pushes him to triage, so the nurses can take Sammy's vitals and put a hospital bracelet on her and her bracelet read

Abrams, Samantha

After she had her vitals taken Artie's dad pushes them to the room where the doctor was going to check Samantha out. After they were in there for a few minutes one of the nurses came and gave Artie a hospital gown to put on Samantha. Artie puts her on the hospital bed so he can undress her and put her in the hospital gown Artie does it quickly so she doesn't get chilled. Artie's mom comes to see what is going on this time she brought Samantha a housecoat that has my little ponies on it, and with a set of slippers and pajamas to match the house coat. Artie takes her shoes off and puts the slippers on her feet. Later on a nurse comes in a starts an I.V into Samantha arm, and Samantha hides her arm and buries her head into Artie's neck.

Artie's mom tells the nurse to come back later, and Artie gets an idea Artie asks his mom to hold Samantha while he transfers to the hospital bed. He locks his breaks and transfers smoothly, and once he is transferred Artie's mom gives him Samantha back in his arms. When the nurse comes back to give the I.V Artie sings _Isn't she Lovely_ the whole time the nurse is setting up the I.V into her arm. After the I.V is her arm Artie kisses her on top of her head and continues to rock her in his arms. Then two nurses come into the room to push Samantha down to the x-ray room to get a chest x-ray, and she looks up at Artie as he assures her he will be there the whole time with her. When they get to the chest x-ray room Artie transfer to a chair that is right by the bed that will go in the machine. The nurses let Artie put her on the bed and lets her hold her hand the entire time

(**Meanwhile back in Samantha's exam room)**

Marigold I am so proud of our son he has really stepped up to the plate, and really took care of this little girl that was abandoned Drew says. Drew i totally agree with you there, and in the process you and me have really become a team to help Artie raise her Marigold says. I just hope the judge gives him full custody of her because her mother does not deserve to have her at all Drew says furiously. Marigold asks Drew how Samantha like going to his day care that they have. Drew responds by saying she loves it there she starting to make some friends there, and Marigold says the same thing about the day care that she takes Sammy to at her work. The both of them agree that Sammy is so well behaved at both of the day cares. They agree to Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays Sammy will go to little creative's day care, and Tuesdays and Thursdays she will go to little builders day care. They stop talking when the nurses bring Artie and Samantha back into the room. When his parents look at Artie they see that Sammy went straight to sleep. Artie's mom asks him if he would like to be cover up Artie nods, so his mom covers him and Sammy up.

After she covers him up she asks him if he would like anything to drink cause his dad was going to go out and get something to eat for the three of them since it is going to be a long night. Artie and his mom whisper to each other for a bit while they wait for Artie's dad to come back with food. When his dad comes back with food they eat in silence and occasionally whisper to each other so they don't wake Samantha after everyone is done eating Artie's asks his mom to give him the pj bottoms that came with the housecoat cause he is going to cover Samantha's leg's up cause they feel cold. She does give them to him and cover the both of them so Artie can put the pajama bottoms on her.

Sammy wakes up a few minutes later miserable as ever. Artie asks her how she slept she says good right when she says that Artie's mom gives him the bucket for her to get sick in after she is done she cries a lot Artie asks his dad if he can hold her cause he has to go to the bathroom. Then Artie mom thinks while he is in the restroom she will change Sammy for him and get her a clean diaper. Soon all of them set off for the restroom Artie's dad goes with his mom to help with the I.V pole. Artie's mom holds the door open for him so he can roll to the men's room. After Artie is done using the restroom he starts heading back to the room, and he looks up he sees it's almost six o clock at night he continues going to the room

He opens the door as wide as he can so he can get into the room once he is in the room he locks his breaks once more and transfers to the bed, so when his mom brings back Sammy he can hold her once again. He doesn't have to wait long his mom brings her back still with that bad cough. Soon the doctor comes into the room to read Sammy diagnoses to her, and he tells her she has to be admitted to be on antibiotics to knock that bad cough that she has and to lower her temperature. Samantha is as scared as can be Artie asks the doctor if he can stay with her while she is in the hospital. The doctor okays it, so he can stay with her. This time she gets to ride with Artie as a nurse shows him to her room up on the peds floor of the hospital.

Samantha's hospital room is very lovely pictures of every Disney princess were on the wall, and she got to have the room to herself for her whole stay in the hospital


	10. Sammy 1st stay in hospital and surgery

**Chapter 10**

**Samantha's in the hospital**

**(The chapter is probably the longest of all, but there a lot going on in this chapter)**

Once Samantha was all settled in her hospital Artie's parents would go home and pack him an overnight bag for him since he will be staying at the hospital the whole time that Sammy's there, and bring him his homework, so he doesn't have to make a pit stop at the house in the morning. Since it was Samantha's first time ever being in a hospital she was really scared, but Artie showed her some cool things to help make the scariness go away. He shows her that she has a nightlight in her room, so she not afraid of the dark at all. Plus he shows her since her room is near the road she has the streetlight coming into the room, and lastly he brought her favorite purple unicorn so she could snuggle with him at night. She feels better about that. Since she has to sleep in the hospital crib while she there she asks Artie if he is going to stay with her, and he says he will stay until she gets better to come home.

Soon Artie's mom comes in with two bags of clothes one was for Artie and another one was for Samantha. She drops them off quickly and heads home before she caught. Artie asks Samantha if she would like to have a bath, and she responds with a nod. Artie calls down and asks for a new hospital gown for her since he is going to give her a bath, and a fresh one is brought down in no time. He puts the clean gown on his lap, takes Sammy's slippers off with her housecoat and pajama bottoms and puts them on the bed. He puts Sammy in his lap and he rolls to the bathroom that is in her room he sees that the bathroom is big enough to fit a wheelchair and an I.V pole he rolls the I.V in first then himself.

Once he is in the bathroom he starts running the water and starts getting Sammy undress and into the water. He is careful not to fill the tub up so much that the I.V goes into the water. He quickly gives her a bath, and takes her out dries her off, and puts a clean diaper on her, and the clean hospital gown on. He rolls back out the same way he went in. Since one of the nurses was in the room they take Sammy from Artie and the I.V pole so he doesn't run over it. He thanks the nurse kindly once the nurse had Sammy back in her crib she checks the I.V to make sure it didn't get wet with the bath, and she sees it didn't she trusts him to give her a bath as long as he is careful. Artie asks why the nurse was in the room she responses nicely by saying she is here to give Sammy her breathing treatments.

The nurse was nice enough to bring some different color dinosaur mask for her to pick, and she choose the purple one. Before she leaves the room she gives Artie some instructions about the mask to make sure she keeps it on for a certain amount of minutes, and he says yes he will make sure Sammy keeps it on her. Once the nurse gets it started Artie stays by her side while it is taking effect. One time Sammy tries to take it, but Artie plays some hand games to distract her from the mask.

When the nurse comes back in to remove it she sees that Sammy kept it on her the whole time. Once the nurse leaves Artie tells Sammy a bedtime story since she is getting sleepy from her medicine this story he was telling her was Little Red Riding hood but it had a twist with the wolf. Once the story was over he saw she had fallen asleep, so he puts her in her crib and covers her up. He takes this opportunity to get a shower and get ready for bed himself. After he has gotten his shower he comes back to the room and kisses Sammy good night and goes to bed as well on the pull out couch in her room.

**(Next morning)**

Artie wakes up stiff a little bit he looks over and sees Samantha is still sleeping so he quietly rolls down the hallway and gets ready for the day. He comes back and sees one of the people from the kitchen has brought Sammy her breakfast. She wakes up a little bit later Artie feed her while they watch some cartoons after he feeds her breakfast. He tells her he has to go to school and will see her later. When Artie rolls out of the room Sammy starts crying, so he turns right back around and tells her he will be right back, and Sammy just reaches out to him, so he puts her in his lap to try to comfort her. He comes to a decision to call McKinley and ask for his assignments, and to talk to Principal Figgins about taking some time off from school.

Principal Figgins approves it, and Artie tells him that he will bring the homework in from the previous night in the next day, and pick up that's night homework. He stays with Samantha all morning, and early afternoon. When she goes down for her nap he sneaks out to take his homework to school, and to pick up that night's homework. Coming back from McKinley he stops at the toy store and picks up a giant teddy bear to take back to the hospital with him. When he gets back he sees that Samantha is up, so he takes her down to the playroom to play a little bit, but she doesn't feel like playing much since she is still not feeling well. So Artie takes her back to her room for a little bit, and just comforts her after the both of them have been in the room for about fifteen minutes Artie's mom comes in with a letter from the courthouse.

Artie reads it and he laughs and tells his mom that they have captured Samantha's real mom and they are pressing charges for leaving a child attended, and he reads on further, and he starts to cry a little he tells his mom that he has to go next week for the last hearing cause the court has decided since she has no other guardians that they are going to give him full custody of Samantha, and she is going to have a family. When his mother hears this she is filled with happiness, but their happiness is interrupted by Dr. Cherry who comes in to check on Samantha he checks out her ears, and he sees that are really red inside, so he suggests that Samantha have tubes in her ears to help with the drainage that is going on in her ears.

Artie asks when he will do the surgery Dr. Cherry responds with Friday morning at nine o clock. After the doctor leaves Artie asks his mom if she could watch Samantha so he could grab a bite to eat, she says of course she would love to watch her new granddaughter. Artie heads down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat he picks out pasta with garlic bread and a salad with an ice tea. When he gets his food he goes finds an empty table to sit at he picks at his food a little bit before he eats it. While he eats he wonders how scared Samantha going to be when she goes under the knife on Friday. When he is finished he throws the scraps away, but takes his ice tea with him.

When Artie gets back up to Samantha's room he finds to his surprise the room is filled with balloons and stuffed animals both big and small scattered around Sammy's hospital room, and he knows they are from the glee club. When Samantha sees all the stuffed animals that are on the floor she wants to get out of her crib and see them all. Artie goes over and gets her out so he can walk to see all the big stuffed animals that member of the glee club left her. She goes sees the big hippo that's by the window then she makes her way over to the stripped tiger lastly she see a brown rocking horse she waddles over to it with Artie following behind her with her I.V pole. She asks Artie if she can ride it, and Artie lifts her up and puts her on the horse and she begins to rock back and forth on her horse who she named Brownie. When it was time for her to take her breathing treatment the nurse let her take it on her horse, and Sammy rocked back and forth while taking her breathing treatments.

After Samantha has taken her treatments Artie gives her a bath and puts her in a clean hospital gown, and does her hair in pig tails for the night. He sings her a lullaby, and puts her to bed. Once she is asleep he goes gets himself ready for bed, and goes to bed as well.

**(The next morning)**

Sammy wakes up before Artie and turns on the TV to see what's on, and she comes upon _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, _so she watches it. Artie wakes up to the sounds of the television and knows Sammy must be awake. Once Mickey was over she changed it to _Bubble Guppies. _Artie fed her breakfast while she watched. He did the same thing as yesterday called McKinley and told them he will drop off homework from last night and pick up the assignments for that night. Once Sammy is done with her breakfast Artie asks her if she would like to go down to the playroom to play for a little bit, and she nods. Reaching the playroom Artie asks a nurse if she could take out Samantha's I.V so she could play a little better without it. The nurse removes it, and Sammy plays with almost everything in the playroom for a good hour. Once Sammy was done playing Artie reads to her in the little reading corner of the playroom, and after Sammy sees this big playground on the other side, so she points it out to Artie and he takes her to it. Upon arriving at the playground she starts running as fast as her little legs can carry her to play with the first thing she sees which is a little spinning thing she slides up and down on the slide a few times, and goes across the bridge over to the other side many times.

The nest part she tuckered herself out enough, so she went down for her nap after lunch. While she was sleeping the nurse hooked her I.V back up, and Artie stepped out to get his assignments, and to get a bit to eat as well before she woke up.

When he got to school Mr. Schue filled him in on the choreography for _Jukebox, _and the last song which they chose to do _Eye of the Tiger_ by Survivor_. _Artie picks up on it very quickly, and heads back to the hospital before Sammy wakes up. He stops at work to see what time he works that night, so can make a pit stop at home to get his uniform to take he sees he has to work at three so he goes home grabs his uniform and heads to the hospital to see if Sammy woke up yet, and she hasn't so he changes into his uniform quick and starts his homework which he gets done in no time at all. He waits for Sammy to wake up, so they can play a little bit before he goes to work she wakes up a few minute later, and before they head to the playground once again. Dr. Cherry comes in to explain the tube procedure to both Artie and Samantha, and what time the nurses will prep her, and take her to the O.R.

Artie asks if he can wheel her down to surgery, and Dr. Cherry is fine with that. After Dr. Cherry leaves Samantha gets this scared look in her eyes like she doesn't want to have the surgery, and Artie explains to her ears are not getting better, so the doctor is going to fix them and make them better. Since they will wait to go to the playroom when Artie gets off work they just stay in her hospital room, and he cuddles her for a little bit before his mom comes to stay with Samantha while he goes to work. When Artie gets to Breadstix's he sees that they are very busy, so he doesn't ask questions he gets right to work sitting and serving customers. Once his shift was over he heads over to the hospital to be with Samantha once more before the surgery, and to play with her as well to help her sleep. When he gets there he sees that Samantha is not in the room, so he goes down to the playroom to see if she is there, and he sees that Samantha is playing on the playground, and he sees that her cast is off completely, so he asks Sam, Quinn and the rest of New Directions who were there playing with her when did the doctor remove her cast.

Rachel said that the removed her cast an hour before he came, and after he removed it she asked Rachel if she could take her down to playroom to play a little bit, and Rachel said let's wait until everyone got there to go down to the playroom to play, and she waited patiently for everyone to come. While Sammy waited for everyone Rachel braided her hair to make it look pretty. Then once everyone got there Sammy rode on top of Kurt's shoulders down to the playroom while Blaine pushed the I.V pole. Then Artie breaks the news to everyone that tomorrow Samantha is going to have tubes in her ears, and he gets to the good news that a week from tomorrow Samantha is going to be legally his and just in time for sectionals. Artie takes her back to the room to do the nightly routine with her and since there is no school again tomorrow and next Friday the glee club is going to be there to give Artie some support.

**(Friday morning)**

It is the day of Sammy's surgery and Artie wakes up and gets ready before Samantha wakes up, and comes back while Samantha is just waking up. Quinn Santana, and Brittany comes into the room to help Artie take Samantha down to surgery Santana pushes Artie while Brittany has Sammy's I.V pole and Quinn is walking next to him. When they get to the doors of the operating room Samantha is scared and says daddy I scared, when Samantha calls Artie daddy for the first time it is a special moment. He says Sammy sweetie I want you to be a brave girl, and go with the nice people as Dr. Cherry makes you better. As Artie hands Sammy off to the nurses who take Samantha back to get prepped for surgery he begins to cry Quinn says that the New Directions are in the waiting room and are going to stay with you through this whole procedure

Artie says no it wasn't that when Samantha called him daddy was a special moment, and he will never forget it. While Quinn is pushing him to the waiting room he explains over the course of these two months the both of them have become closer and she trust him. When the both of them reached the waiting room the waiting begins.

**(Two hours later)**

While the group was playing some game that they made up a nurse comes in and calls Artie's name she says that Samantha is out of surgery and in recovery. When Artie hears that he immediately wants to go to her. Before he goes he ask the group if they want to go with him, and they respond to this should be his moment alone with his soon to be daughter, but Quinn offers to push him to Samantha. Artie gets more and more excited as they get closer to recovery. When Quinn and Artie reach the recovery department they ask one of the nurses which bed is Samantha Abrams in, and the nurse was nice enough to show them. Samantha was located right in front. Of the peds recovery section of the recovery room, and once Artie sees her he is glad she looks better. He asks her how she feeling and she says sleepy. Before the nurse leaves he asks how long will she be in recovery for, and the nurse says another hour, and then back to her hospital room. Artie stays by her side the whole time, and Quinn doesn't leave either she stays to keep Artie company.

An hour late Samantha was back in her hospital room with all her stuffed animal friends. While she was playing with the big and white panda Dr. Cherry come in to check on her and let Artie know she can go home tomorrow He is happy that his little girl comes home.

**(The next morning)**

Artie dad brings the van to help load all the giant stuffed animals that Samantha had while she was in the hospital, and balloons. Artie is up in her room getting her ready to go home. After she is released the glee club loads the van with everything, and Artie loads Samantha up in his car to take her back home to stay. After Artie gets home and puts Samantha in her room to play he helps his dad unload the van of all the stuffed animals, and balloons and take them in the house. He puts the stuffed animals in Samantha's room, and the balloons in the family room.

**(Next Chapter court which will be a short chapter, but the chapter after will be sectionals)**

**(Chapter 11 will be up next week)**

**Please Review**


	11. Court and Sammy little sister

**Chapter 11**

**The custody hearing and a surprise**

The week leading up to court was crazy Artie would leave school early to go either his mom's or dad's workplace and get Samantha to take her to glee rehearsal so she could practice _Daddy's girl _with the glee club, and Mr. Schue figured since she is going to be with Artie that she comes in with him. On top of that Samantha had to be fitted for her costume she was going to wear with the club when she was on stage with them.

The day of the court hearing Artie got up, and got Samantha up fed her breakfast after breakfast got her ready, and got himself ready to go. He left the house at nine o clock on the nose to get to the courthouse to wait to see Judge Alex. While they waited the court had a little playroom for little kids to play, so Artie took her to go play for a little bit until they got called. After thirty minutes of playing they were called into the courtroom when they entered the courtroom Samantha sees her mom in there and she gets scared, so Artie holds her close to him to protect her from her mean mommy.

Judge Alex calls the court to order, and he says that they are here to hear the adoption hearing of a Mr. Arthur Abrams who is going to be adopting a Miss Samantha Clark who is a one year old female. The he says now January do you know the reason why we are here today, and January shakes her head no. Well we are here on your tenth child endangerment charge, and that you left your daughter Samantha at McKinley high and you abandon her, and you left your three month old daughter in another state.

When Artie hears that Samantha has a sister he was shocked beyond belief, and he is wondering if he can care for two little girls at the same time. Then the judge goes on saying Artie here found her and is willing to adopt her and properly care for her do you understand January, and January shakes her head no. Well January you are dismissed to go to your hearing about this, and you may not get custody of Samantha back or your other daughter. After January leaves Judge Alex gets the adoption hearing under way well Artie Judge Alex says by the looks of all these papers from your glee club members, your teachers at school, and your parents, and your glee club teacher that you have properly cared for her over the course of these few months, and you have bought her everything that she needs. Artie nods and says yes your honor.

The judge sees that Samantha has had tubes in her ears to help with the drainage, and she has begun her round of immunizations, and he says yes your honor she has begun getting her shots as of her last doctor's visit that she had. Now Artie could you bring Samantha up here please Judge Alex says. Artie lifts Sammy of his lap and puts her on the chair next to the judge. The judge asks Samantha some questions about how this compares with being with her old mom she even shows him how much that she loves Artie. Then after much deliberation Artie so far as I can tell the judge says I am giving you full custody of Samantha Bridget Abrams, and her other sister who is waiting outside with one of the social workers. Then as soon as Artie hears that he is overwhelm with joy so much he begins to cry.

You hear that Sammy you can call me daddy now instead of Artie. Right away Samantha starts calling him Daddy which he loves. After they leave the courtroom they go out and meet the social worker who has Samantha's other sister. Once the social worker sees them she goes up to him and says you must be Artie she says, and Artie nods. I would like you to meet Samantha's little sister who does not have a name. When the social worker hands him the baby he just looks at the baby in his arms and the name that comes to his mind for her is Annabelle Liberty Abrams which Samantha loves the name for her little sister. After Artie signs the paper to adopt her he has Sammy walk beside him as he holds Annabelle.

When Artie gets to his car he sees he doesn't have proper car seat for Annabelle to sit in, so before he heads to McKinley he makes a pit stop at Babies r us to pick up a carrier car seat, and see if Sammy's wants a big girl bed to sleep in. On the way to Babies R Us Artie asks Sammy if she wants a big girl bed to sleep in, and he tells her the reason why. Sammy is cool with it she nods her head up and down and bounces in her car seat. Reaching Babies R Us Artie unbuckles Annabelle from the seat belts and gets Sammy out of her car seat. Artie spots a cart he can use to put the girls in, and together they set off into the store.

First stop that they make is to look at beds since Artie has been saving his tips from Breadstixs to get her bed he lets Sammy pick out the bed she wants she picks out a princess castle bed that is on sale and has the mattress with it. Then they set off to go look at car seats, and anything else that he needs for Annabelle. After paying for their purchases he puts Annabelle car in the buckles her in while Sammy buckles herself in. Before they head to McKinley for glee practice since Mr. Schue wanted to have an all-day glee rehearsal to run through the number for tomorrow. He makes a pit stop at his house to change his clothes and put everything away for now. Once Artie has changed clothes he and Samantha and Annabelle start heading to McKinley to tell everyone the good news.

When they get there instead of having her in his lap as always he has her hold his hand while he has Annabelle in his lap, and together they cross the parking lot and into the school. After getting inside the school Sammy stays right by Artie as he rolls slowly to the auditorium when Quinn sees them she goes straight to Artie to help him in the auditorium.

When Sammy sees Kurt she runs as fast as she can into his arms, and when Artie gets there he has an announcement to make, and everyone all ears for this. Artie says he is the proud father of Samantha Bridget Abrams, but wait there's more he says he explains how Sammy has a little sister, so he introduces Annabelle Liberty Abrams to the group.

Mr. Schue picks up Annabelle so Artie can take his place for the run through, and he asks Sammy if she would like to color some pictures, and she says yes. When it was time for _Daddy's girl _Mr. Schue took takes Sammy up to be with Artie for this one while he holds Annabelle. The first full rehearsal with Samantha, with that number went great, and better the expected, and since they were having trouble coming up with the number to perform Sammy suggest doing a song from _The Lion King, _which she watched that week with Artie. Since Annabelle is in the picture now the Glee club settles on _Circle of Life._ Before going home Artie asks one of the girls to accompany him back to Babies R Us to pick out a dress for Annabelle to wear on stage that goes with the costumes, and to pick out shoes for the both of them to wear. First stop is dresses for Annabelle since Rachel and Kurt volunteered to come.

Since the colors are going to be red and black for the performance they pick out a lovely red dress with a black cardigan for her to wear. Next was shoes Sammy picks out red Mary Jane's to wear, and Artie finds a black pair of Mary Jane's for Annabelle. Since they were going by bus Artie gets two blankets for the girls to cover up with.

**Next Chapter Sectionals with the girls**

**Review**


	12. Sectionals

**Chapter 12**

**Sectionals**

On the morning of sectionals he goes across the hall to Anna's room to see if she is up yet which she isn't so he lets her sleep for a few more hours. Then Artie starts making his way to the stairs to go wake Samantha up who got moved up there last night to another spare room upstairs. When he gets up there he transfers to his spare chair and wheels to the Lavender room where Samantha was. He goes into her new room, and wakes her up and gets her going. Once he gets her in an outfit she puts her on his lap as he wheels back to the chair lift he sets her down as he transfers to the life to take them down.

When he gets to the kitchen he puts her in her highchair and gives her some oatmeal so she has her strength to dance a little bit on stage during _Circle of Life. _After he feeds her he hears that Annabelle is awake, so he goes gets her and changes her as well. He brings her to the kitchen so he can give her breakfast, and he makes a note to make an appointment for her to see Dr. Cherry as well after sectionals is over. After he has fed both of the girls and has the diaper bag packed he begins loading them up in the car to go to McKinley. When he gets there Quinn helps him with Annabelle while he gets Samantha out of the car seat. Before they go to the choir room Artie drops off Annabelle's dress and shoes and Sammy's shoes to be loaded on the bus to go to Ashland.

Upon entering the choir room Artie asks Sammy if she would go sit in one of the chairs and be a good girl, and she did what she was told. Once everyone came and Mr. Schue came they started heading towards the bus that was going to take them to Ashland.

While Artie got lifted up on the lift Quinn held Annie for him, and Sammy went with Kurt. Once he was on the bus Quinn sat in front of him with Annabelle and Kurt sat behind him with Samantha. Both Kurt and Quinn brought different activities for the girls to do on the long bus ride. During the bus ride Sammy started to get a little cold, so Kurt asked Artie if he brought her blanket and Artie gets it out of his backpack. When they arrived at Ashland Quinn asks Artie for the diaper bag cause she was going to change Annabelle for him, while she was getting off Sammy follows her and lets her know she has to go potty, and when Artie hears this he is shocked that Sammy wants to learn to use the big girl potty. Artie gives her the go ahead to go Santana goes with Quinn to help with Sammy.

The glee club waits in the lobby to hear what spot that they pulled to perform, and when they hear they are going last they can be at ease. Artie waits for Quinn and Santana to come back with the girls and when he sees Sammy run to him he asks her if she washed her hands and she nods. Santana gives him a good report that Sammy was good in the restroom Artie is happy that she wants to learn how to use the big girl potty. While the first group is on stage performing the new Directions get ready to go on stage, and Artie gets Sammy and Annabelle ready to go on stage.

Rachel fixes Samantha hair for her so she looks pretty on stage. When the second group is doing their second number they start heading backstage to get ready to take their places. Artie hands Annabelle to Mr. Schue while he is on stage when the announcer announces the New Directions _Jukebox hero _starts.

_(Finn)_

_Standing in the rain with his head hung low_

_Couldn't get a ticket it was a sold out show_

_Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene_

_Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream _

_He heard one guitar, just blew him away_

_He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day_

_(Puck)_

_Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store_

_Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure_

_That one guitar, felt good in his hands, didn't take long, to understand_

_Just one guitar slung way down low_

_Was a one way ticket, only one way to go_

_So he started rockin, ain't never gonna stop_

_Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top_

_(New Directions)_

_And be a jukebox hero, got stares in his eyes, he's a jukebox hero_

_He took one guitar, juke box hero, stares in his eyes_

_Juke box hero, (stares in his eyes) he'll come alive tonight._

_(Artie)_

_In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour_

_Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door_

_Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain_

_And that one guitar, made his whole life change_

_Now he needs to keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay on top_

_(New Directions)_

_And be a juke box hero, got stares in his eyes_

_He's a jukebox hero, got stares in his eyes_

_Yeah, juke box hero, stares in his eyes_

_With that one guitar, (stars in his eyes)_

_He'll come alive, come alive tonight, woah_

_(Samantha)_

_Yeah, he's gotta keep rockin', just can't stop_

_Gotta keep on rockin', that boy has got to stay on top_

_(New Directions)_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_

_He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_

_(Just one guitar) juke box hero, (aah aah aah) got stars in his eyes_

_He's just a juke box hero, aah, aah aah_

_Juke box (stars) hero, (stars, stars) juke box hero, (stars, stars)_

_He's got stars in his eyes, stars in his eyes_

The audience applauses and _Daddy's Girl starts_

_(Kurt)_

_When the sun goes down and it's getting late_

_You say it's time for bed_

_She just takes her time _

_Acting like she never heard a word you said_

_(Sam Evans)_

_Little baby wanna hold you tight_

_She don't ever wanna say good night_

_She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl_

_(Blaine)_

_When morning comes _

_And it's time to go start another day_

_She won't let you leave, and she does her best_

_To try to make you stay_

_(New Directions)_

_Pretty baby gonna start to cry_

_She don't ever wanna say good bye_

_She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl_

_She don't ever wanna be without you._

_Never have to worry she won't doubt you._

_Then she puts her head upon her shoulder._

_Says she'll marry you when she gets older._

_(Artie)_

_When the time has come, and she's old enough_

_To be on her own_

_She won't understand why you're feelin sad_

_Cause she's leaving you all alone_

_Little woman gonna make you cry_

_You don't ever wanna say good bye_

_She's a lady, she'll always be Daddy's girl_

_(New Directions)_

_Little woman gonna break your heart_

_Gonna miss her when you're both apart_

_She's a lady, but she'll always be Daddy's Girl_

_She'll always be Daddy's Girl_

At the end of that song Sammy gives Artie a big hug and says I love you daddy, and Artie says I love you too cupcake. He wheels off stage with her to see if she needs a drink of her grape juice, and she drinks the juice while Artie fixes her ponytail, and to see if Annabelle is hungry and she is, so Artie tells Samantha to go on stage and do her solo that she has in the beginning of the _Circle of life. _

(For the sake of typing purposes I am skipping the foreign language at the beginning of that song)

_(Samantha)_

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_(Rachel, Quinn)_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_(New Directions with Artie rolling out with Annabelle)_

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

_(The New directions harmonizes)_

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

At the end of the song the New Directions roll off stage and get a drink of water and something to eat. Soon it was time for awards Tina pushes Artie on stage while he holds Annabelle. The judges announce that the singing wildcats came in third, and the terrific tigers came in second. Then before the judges announce that the New Directions won she makes some comments about the girls of how well behaved they were. Then she proclaims them as the winner who are going to regionals in Columbus. After the competition Artie gives both of his girls a kiss on the forehead as they go back to the dressing room together once Artie has the girls in their street clothes they go celebrate before going back to Lima.

On the bus back to Lima both Sammy and Annabelle fell asleep Sammy fell asleep on Kurt, and Annabelle fell asleep in Quinn's arms, so Artie calls his parents to see if when he comes home they can help put the girls to bed

_Juke box Hero by Foreigner_

_Daddy's Girl by Peter Cetra_

_Circle of Life by Disney _

_**Next chapter Samantha's first tantrum, and Annabelle first trip to the doctors**_


	13. Sammy's first tantrum & Doc for Annie

**Chapter 13 **

**Samantha's first tantrum & Annabelle goes to the doctor**

Since Artie did not see his daughters for a few days cause of work and school collided with each other that didn't give him no time to spend with his girls, so the Saturday after Sectionals since he had been working so hard and earning lots of tips from the customers he decided to take the girls to the toy store and let them pick two things that they wanted. When they got there he took Annabelle first to pick out the two things that she wanted, and since she was going to turn four months old next week he took her to the four months section of the toy store. There she picked out one activity gym that she liked, and a tummy time activity.

Samantha picked out a tea set and a play set that had a slide with it, once Artie thought she was done he started heading to the register to pay for the purchases. Samantha headed off to the vehicle aisle and picked out a pick car that she could push with her feet, but Artie said sorry sweetie you can only pick out two things and that was it, but Sammy put on her puppy dog face to beg daddy for it, and still Artie told her no Sammy if you want this you have to put one of your other toys back. Sammy just sat in that car and said no daddy Artie said if you get three things that means Anna has to get three things two Sammy you have to be fair.

Sammy said no fair, and Artie began to feel his blood boiling at this point he told her once again she couldn't have it and that was that. Sammy started crying no. This time Artie put his foot down and said in his meanest voice ever since he got her SAMANTHA BRIDGET ABRAMS by the time I count to three you better be out of that car. Sammy was out of the car and on the floor now in a full blown tantrum crying, so Artie ends up giving in before everyone in the store looks at him. Once Artie says yes Sammy starts going towards the check-out in her car. Lucky for him they brought the van on their little shopping trip, so Sammy could just push herself right up the ramp, and into the van.

Once they get home Artie tells Samantha to go to her room for time-out for ten minutes to think about what she just did. His mom asks what happened and he says you don't want to know mom you don't want to know. While Sammy is in her room Artie brings in Annabelle's two activity mats, and he sets them up in her room to play with her for a little bit. When he brings in the last one he sees Sammy standing by the landing looking through the bars, Artie says go back to your room Samantha ten minutes is not up yet for that you get an extra five minutes in time out young lady. Artie's mom suggests that he put one of her activity gyms in the family, so he can play with her outside of her room and he does.

Once it is set up he goes into Annabelle's room and gets her and brings her into the family room so she can play with her activity gym mat. He locks his breaks and slowly gets out of his chair carefully without dropping Annabelle once he is out of his chair he lays her on the mat and she begins playing with the different toys that are hanging above her while she is playing she begins smiling at Artie, and he couldn't believe it she smiled at him. He asks his mom if she could grab the camera cause Annabelle smiled for the first time. He is really excited about this. His mom hands him the camera and he takes a picture of her smiling once again.

He tries tickling her tummy to see if she would giggle a little, and she did. Once he was done playing with Annabelle for fifteen minutes he tells Sammy that her time out is over, and he doesn't see her come down he figures she went down for her nap. So he puts Anna on his lap and he starts heading for the stairs. When he gets up to her room he slowly rolls into her room to see what she is up to, and she is just sitting on her bed not moving at all. He asks cupcake your time out is over you are in no more trouble anymore, and did you learn your lesson. Sammy nods and says yes daddy i did. Once she is all better she asks why sissy isn't sleeping. Artie says she wanted to stay awake to see you, and Sammy gives Annabelle a hug and a kiss, and they head downstairs to play together while Annabelle naps. Plus he has to call Dr. Cherry to set up an appointment for Annabelle.

Why do you have to call the doctor daddy Annabelle isn't sick, no cupcake he is just going to check her over to make sure she is healthy as her big sister is. Plus just like you, and she probably has to get her shots just like how you are right now.

**(Few days later)**

Artie took Annabelle with him to school the day she had her doctor's appointment cause her appointment was at noon during his lunch hour, and he will bring her to glee practice after her doctor's appointment. During the morning Annabelle was a good girl didn't fuss much only when she was hungry, or needed changed. When Artie went to lunch he took her out to the car put her in the car and loaded up her stroller and his book bag in the trunk and set off to the doctor's office and he set off to Dr. Cherry office. When he got there he took out the stroller and gets her out of the car and pushes her into the doctor's office he signs her in, and parks her in an empty space and plays with her until they are called back to see Dr. Cherry. She seems very interested in toys that Artie brought for her to play with, and when the nurse calls them back she pushes her to the exam where they are going to be he undresses her and carries her to the scales to see how much she weighs so far. Since this is her first visit seeing Dr. Cherry the nurse wants to see how much she weighs, and she weighs in at eight pounds even, and that makes Artie a little worried that she is underweight like Sammy was when she came to see him for the first time. She is then measured and soon Artie takes her back to the exam room to wait on Dr. Cherry during the weight this time he reads to her to help boost her language a bit, and he sees that she is getting a little bit sleepy, so he rocks her in his arms until the doctor comes in.

Soon Dr. Cherry comes in to see his new patient Miss Annabelle he gives her the look over and he gives her a clean bill of health, but before Artie dresses her Dr. Cherry starts Annabelle on her immunizations which she doesn't like. Before the shots Artie asks the doctor if he can hold her in his arms just to comfort her, and the doctor has no problem with that at all. Dr. Cherry gives her first shot, and she cries then he gives her another shot and she cries harder now. Dr. Cherry tells her that he is almost done only two more to go and on those last two she cries her hardest until her face is red as a beat. Dr. Cherry gives her a stuffed animal to take home with her, and tells Artie bye and he will see him next week with Samantha when she comes in for her after surgery checkup, and he wants to see Annabelle back the same day as well if possible.

Artie dresses Annabelle quickly and pays for her visit and gets her next appointment as well, and loads her up in the car and heads to glee practice to suggest songs they might want to do for regionals

**(Next chapter is going to Halloween, and Samantha picking out her costume)**


	14. Pumpkins and trouble in day-care

**Sammy goes to the pumpkin patch for the 1****st**** time**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in October, and Artie decided to take the girls to go get a pumpkin they might to have carved for Halloween. His mom was going to come with him to help push Annabelle in the stroller, and his dad was coming as well to pull the wagon that will hold all the pumpkins since both of his parents enrolled Annabelle at the same day cares Samantha was enrolled at.

Artie are we ready to go now? His mom asked

Just about mom just got to finish packing the diaper bag for Annabelle Artie responses back

Once he had finish he rolls out of Annabelle's room with her on his lap and heads out to the van that they were going to take to the community pumpkin patch. Once they got there Artie's mom unloaded the stroller, and his dad lowered the ramp for Artie.

Here you go mom here's Annabelle Artie says

Thank you Artie she says back Okay sweetie let's strap you into the stroller she responses to her as she straps Annabelle in

Okay cupcake your turn he says to Sammy

But you have to stay right with me okay no taking off do you understand young lady

Samantha nods

Soon all five of the Abrams were off to look at pumpkins

Daddy I want this one Samantha says

Artie inspects the pumpkin it was a good size pumpkin and it was perfectly clean, so he asks his dad if he can pick it up and put it in the wagon.

Okay cupcake can you be a big sister and pick out a pumpkin for Anna

Sammy looks around the patch for the perfect pumpkin for her sister and she spots its

Daddy I pick that one for Annabelle

Artie sees it in the distance and rolls over to it, and picks it up from the ground to put in the wagon. Then he picks one out for himself. Mrs. Abrams sees they are offering hayrides, and asks Artie if he would want to take the girls on the hayride.

Sure mom that sounds like a great idea to me this will be the first time that Sammy and Annabelle will ever experience a hayride.

Sammy sweetie would you like to go on a hayride Artie asks her

Samantha nods her nods and jumps up and down excitedly

All five of the Abrams were on a handicap able trailer and ready to go on a hayride. During the hayride Annabelle started getting a little fussy, so Artie fed her while Sammy just enjoyed the ride. After the ride was over Annabelle fell asleep in Artie's arms, and Samantha got to ride in the stroller at the end of their visit to the pumpkin patch Artie's mom decided it was time to go home

**(Monday at little creative's day care)**

Hey Rose I am here to drop off Samantha and Annabelle Artie's mom says

Sure thing Rose probably Samantha will be up past her nap cause we are going to be doing a lot today Rose says with a smile

Okay Samantha have a good day and grandmamma will see you later be good okay Marigold says

Samantha gives her grandmamma a hug good-bye and goes in to play with her friends Chloe and Jamie who she met on her first day there

Annabelle doesn't let go that easy when grandmamma gave her a kiss good-bye she cried for her. Rose brought her in the room to introduce her to other kids her age that were there, but she wasn't having nothing of it.

Jamie, Chloe would you like to see my sister Samantha says

Sure Sammy Jamie and Chloe say

They then walk over to where Annie was, and tried talking to her to try to calm her down, and nothing work. Then Samantha got an idea

Jamie Chloe cover for me will you I am going to get my grandmamma, and bring her here Sammy say

Sammy won't you get in trouble for doing this Jamie says

Yes I will probably get into trouble by my dad and my grandmamma for doing this, but I must Sammy says

With that Sammy set off to look for her grandmamma she was looking on the floor that her grandmamma was on, and was looking for what office had her grandmamma name on it. When she finally found the office that had her grandmamma name on she politely knocks to see if she was in.

Grandmamma are you in? Sammy says

Yes please come in Samantha I know that is you behind there Marigold says

Grandmamma Annabelle misses you so much she hasn't stop crying since you dropped us off, and I am sorry for leaving the day care Sammy says

Sweetie how bad is Annie crying Marigold says

Her face looks this color red grandmamma Sammy says as she points to a bright red color on her shirt

Since I don't have a meeting for almost an hour let's take you back to the day care okay, and I will see what I can do about Annie kay

Okay grandmamma Sammy says

When they get to the day care Marigold hears how loud Annabelle cries she goes in to look for her

Jamie Chloe I'm back did they know I was gone Sammy asks her friends

No they didn't see you sneak out at all Chloe says

Rose could you tell me where my other granddaughter is Marigold asks angrily

She is in the crib room sitting in one of the cribs Rose says

When Marigold heard that she went into the room to pick up Annabelle from the crib, and began immediately comforting her

It's okay baby girl your grandmamma got you now Marigold says as she walks over to the rocking chair and begins rocking her

While her grandmamma is rocking her Annabelle slowly stops her crying, and calls Samantha into the room.

Sammy sweetie how would you like to come up to grand mamma's office to play for a little bit Marigold says

Grandmamma can I stay here and play with Jamie and Chloe instead Sammy says

Sure sweetie grandmamma will be back after she is done working okay Marigold says

With that Marigold set back off to her office where she was able to work and hold Annabelle at the same time. Before Marigold went off to her meeting Annabelle went down for her morning nap, and Marigold laid her in the pack and play she had in her office and she went to her meeting

Okay class Miss Ruby says you know next Wednesday we will be going trick or treating around the building to show everyone your costumes that you will have on, and you will need to bring something to put your candy or treats that you get in.

Okay Jamie, Sammy I suggest we go as the good witches. Chloe says

Sounds goods Chloe Sammy says

I know the costumes we can get to Jamie says

Sammy thinks of the costume that Anna can wear for that day, and she thinks of the perfect costume Annabelle can go as

Sammy colors a picture of pumpkins, and gets to play a game and work on her numbers.

Marigold comes back from her meeting and sees that Annabelle has woken up from her nap and she changes Annabelle and gives her a bottle. Once Annabelle was done eating Marigold put her in the playpen to play since she had to get some work done

That afternoon at naptime Sammy did not want to go down for her nap at all, so one of the other day care workers told her many times to go down for her nap, and she didn't want to she wanted to play. Every time she took out a toy one of the worker would put it up on a higher self so she couldn't reach it. Then it got to an extreme measure where she went into time-out. But she didn't want to stay in time-out she wanted to play, so it went to the next extreme which is spanking.

When she got spanked she ran her grand mamma's office to tell her what one of the workers did to her.

Grandmamma something bad happen to me Sammy says between sobs

Tell grandmamma what happened

Grandmamma I did not want to go down for a nap this afternoon I wanted to stay up and play instead, then I went time-out then I ended up getting spanked really bad.

Oh sweetie its okay grandmamma got you now its okay now did anybody else get spanked for not going now for a nap. Marigold says

Sammy nodded and says her friends Jamie and Chloe got it and three other kids.

Right then and there Marigold called Artie t see if he can pick the girls up and take them to McKinley for the afternoon. Artie says he can he has two study halls, so he has time to come over and pick up his daughters

Artie arrives and Marigold hands him Annabelle and tells him what happened that morning he heads back down with Samantha walking right next to him, and he loads both of them up and heads back to McKinley.

**(Next chapter Costumes and Halloween parties and trick or treating)**


	15. Trick or treating and new friends

**Chapter 15**

**Costumes and Trick or Treat and Sammy's friend stays over**

The Saturday before trick or Treat Artie took the girls to Toys R us to get their costumes that they were going to wear for the day cares trick or treating, and when they actually go out trick or treating.

Daddy I know which two costumes I am going to get Sammy says when they were going to the toy store

Which two costumes were you thinking of sweetie pie Artie says

I was thinking of going as a witch that has lights on, and for the second costume for grandpappa work I am going as a princess.

What princess are you thinking of sweetie Artie asks her

Belle from _Beauty and the Beast._

Did you think of two costumes for your sister he asks her

Yeah the itsy bitsy spider, and Ariel

Those are some good costume choices you have picked out for your sister and yourself sweetie.

When they arrived at the store Sammy stayed right by Artie the whole time, and when they entered the store Sammy went straight for the witch's costumes, and found the exact costume she was looking for

Daddy can you come help me please with picking out my size

Sure sweetie I'll be right there he responses back

By the looks of it sweetie you wear a small, and when I put it against you it looks like it fits perfectly, and let's see if the lights work and they do.

After the trio had found the first set of costumes they set off to find the second set of costumes.

Daddy look it is the perfect Belle costume the dress is the right length and everything

It definitely is sweetie now let's go get something you can drive on trick or treat night

Sammy sees a Minnie mouse car that has Minnie on the front of it and Artie agrees to get it for her.

**(Tuesday comes)**

Sammy wakes up with a great feeling today she was going to be a princess for her grandpappa trick or treat party. She gets up uses the potty and goes down for breakfast.

Good morning cupcake did you sleep well Artie asks her as he lifts her up and puts her in her booster seat

Yes daddy

What would you like for breakfast this morning Artie asks

Can I have pancakes please Sammy responses

Sure sweetie what flavor pancakes would you like this morning Sammy's grandpappa asks her

Can I have blueberry Sammy responses

Blueberry pancakes sounds good to me How about you son would you like blueberry pancakes as well

Yes dad I would love some Artie says as he goes checks on Annabelle

After Artie gives Sammy her grape juice, and heads toward the nursery

Morning baby girl Artie says as he enters Annabelle's room to see if she is awake this morning.

He sees she sounds a bit congested this a.m. and he wonders if she is feeling okay. He checks her forehead to see if she has a temp and she does he rolls over to the changing table and grabs and baby thermometer from underneath it, and sticks it in her ear and waits for it to beep and when it finally beeps it reads 101.0

I guess daddy's staying home with you today since you are not feeling too well let's go out to the kitchen to see if you would take a bottle Artie says

Dad I guess you are only taking Samantha with you to work today cause Annabelle's sick Artie says

That's fine and what is Anna's temperature Artie's dad says

It's 101.0 even Artie says

Sammy are you enjoying your pancakes this morning Artie asks her

Sammy nods, and says grandpappa puts extra blueberries in this time.

Okay baby girl let's see if you are hungry this morning Artie says to Annabelle

Annabelle refuses to take her bottle, so Artie heads for the phone to let Principal Figgins know he won't be in this morning

Artie what are you doing his mom asks him

Calling the school to let them know he won't be there cause Annabelle's sick he says back

Nonsense you go to school I will work from home today, and take care of her his mom says

Daddy can you help me with my costume Sammy asks

Sure sweetie I'll be up in a little bit Artie says

Artie heads up to help Samantha zip her costume up and put on her tiara.

You guys ready to see how Sammy looks Artie says at his mom and dad

Ready son his dad says with the camera

Ready his mom says holding Annabelle

Announcing her Royal Highness Princess Samantha Abrams Artie says as Samantha makes her way down the stairs

Darling you look beautiful Marigold says

Thanks grandmamma Sammy says

Ready to go to your Halloween party now and trick or treating at grandpappa workplace Drew says

Yes grandpappa Sammy says

Bye daddy love you Sammy says giving Artie a kiss good-bye

Bye cupcake be good Artie says back

Well sweetie what are you looking forward to most about today Drew asks her on the way to work

Everything grandpappa Sammy says back

**(Little builder's day care)**

Bye cupcake grandpappa will see you later Drew says to her

Bye grandpappa love you Sammy says

In the morning Sammy plays some Halloween games with her friends, and colors some pictures before going down for her nap so she has energy to go trick or treating later. After naptime Sammy wakes up with more energy than ever.

Okay class do you guys have your buddies that you are going to walk with Miss Sue asks the class

Yes Miss Sue the class response

No I don't have a partner Miss Sue one of the children say

Why not Miss sue asks

No one wants to be my partner the child says

They can be my partner Sammy says as she stands next to her best friend Claire

Why don't you stand next to Samantha back there in the yellow dress and Claire who is in the blue dress Miss Sue says

Okay the child says

Hi my name is Samantha Sammy says

My name is Claire says

My name is Willow

Soon the three of them with their classmates went trick or treating around the building, and getting a lot of treats from different departments. When the class came back they were going to have cupcakes and punch as their snack. Sammy, Claire and Willow sat at the pumpkin table to eat their snack.

Willow does your mommy or daddy work here too like my mom does Claire asks her

My nana works here Willow says

My grandpappa works here two Sammy says as she eats her cupcake.

Sammy where's your sister Claire asks her

She's at home sick Sammy says

You have a little sister too Willow says

Yes her name is Annabelle Sammy says as she gets up to throw away her trash

Can I meet her sometime Willow asks

Sure after she is better

You wanna meet my little sister Willow asks Sammy

Yeah Sammy says

Willow takes Samantha and Claire and show them her little sister who is named Brianna

Miss Sue Sammy asks

Yes Samantha

Can I have some color paper please Sammy asks

What is the paper for Miss Sue asks Samantha

I am going to make a get well card for my sister Annabelle

I don't see a problem with that Miss Sue says as she hands Sammy the paper

Do you need any help with the card Miss Sue asks Sammy

Yes could fold it for me Sammy says

Miss Sue folds it for her, and hand it back to her and she goes colors it and writes get well on it

Hey Sue did Sammy have a good day Drew asks her

Yes she did Drew she made a new friend and made a card for her sister Sue says as she comes out with Samantha

Bye Samantha see you Thursday Sue says

Bye Miss Sue Sammy says

Well sweetie did you get a lot of goodies today when you went trick or treating Drew asks her

Yes I did grandpappa I got candy, small toys, and lots of other stuff Sammy says

I heard you made a new friend today Drew says as they walk to the parking lot

Yes I did grandpappa her name is Willow and she has a little sister named Brianna, and her nana works here like you do Sammy tells him as he straps her in

I know Willow's nana she is one of my co-workers, and her grandpa works with grandmamma Drew says

So she might go to the same day care that I do Sammy says excitedly

Maybe her grandpappa says as he gets in and drives home

Hey mom I'm home Artie says as he enters

Hi Artie his mom says from the nursery

How Annabelle is she any better mom Artie asks

She got a little worse around ten o clock I made her an appointment for three thirty his mom says

Well I guess I better get going if I'm going get to the doctor's on time Artie says

Come on baby girl let's go get you checked out Artie says as he gets Annabelle and takes her to the car.

Bye Mom see you after the appointment Artie says as he leaves

(Few minutes later)

Hi honey I'm home Drew says as he enters the house

Hey how was work Marigold asked him

Good but busy Drew says as he grabs an ice tea from the fridge and checks Sammy treat bag

Hey sweetie how was your Halloween party as her grandmamma follows her up the steps to help her take off her costume.

It was great grandmamma Sammy says we got to go trick or treating around grandpappa workplace, played some fun Halloween game, and other fun stuff.

It sounds like you had a productive day Marigold says

I can't wait until tomorrow Sammy says

Why Marigold says

Cause tomorrow I get to go trick or treating at your workplace and I get to go trick or treating with daddy Sammy says excitedly

Where's daddy Sammy asks

Daddy had to take Annabelle to the doctor's cause she wasn't feeling too good

Do you wanna play in your playhouse while grandmamma makes dinner Marigold says

Yes grandmamma Sammy says

(An hour and a half later)

Mom I'm back Artie says as he walks into the kitchen

Good how was Annabelle's appointment she asks

Not so good he says as he lays Annabelle in the bassinet in the family room

How so she asks as she put the chicken fingers in the oven

She is really congested, and her cough is not good, and her ears are red he put her on ear drops, and cold medicine to knock this out of her system, and the doctor advised me not to have her around any other babies until she goes back in two weeks Artie says

Son I will work from home tomorrow to take care of her for you his dad says as he walks out of the home office.

Thanks dad Artie says

Sorry I wasn't home when you got home from day-care sweetie Artie says

It's okay daddy Sammy says as he gives her a big hug

Did you have fun at grandpappa workplace today sweetie Artie asks her

Yes I did daddy I got a full bag of goodies from going trick or treating today Sammy says

Right then Annabelle starts to fuss

What's wrong baby girl I know you are not feeling the best right now do you wanna take a bottle for daddy huh Artie says to her as he holds her

Daddy I want to play Sammy says

I'll play with you after I take care of Annabelle Artie tells her

How about I play with you instead Drew asks her

Okay grandpappa Sammy says

Pick out some toys I'll be right back after I answer the phone he says as he goes gets the phone

Artie come back into the family room to be with Samantha while he tries to feed Annabelle.

Did you make any new friends today sweetie

Yes I did her name is Willow and she has a little sister named Brianna Sammy says as she gets some toys out of her toy chest.

Her nana works with grandpappa and her grandpa works with grandmamma Sammy says as she get some books out.

Sammy that was Willow's nana on the phone and her grandpa had a heart attack, so her nana asked me if she could stay with you until her grandpa is better.

Wait what about Brianna where will she stay at Sammy asks

She is coming as well Drew says

Is it okay if her sister uses Annabelle's bassinet for a few days Artie his dad asks him

Sure dad Artie says as he tries to get Annabelle to take a bottle

Well Sammy girl do you wanna come with grandpappa to pick up Willow and her sister Drew asks her

Yes grandpappa Sammy says excitedly

Okay go get your shoes and I will help you put them on he tells her

Within seconds Sammy is back with her shoes and Drew puts them on her feet and helps her with her coat, and they leave to pick up Willow and Brianna

Thank you baby girl I know you didn't eat all day, so you're probably hungry Artie says when Annabelle finally takes the bottle.

Can you try to drink some more for daddy please Artie asks Annabelle when she was done eating, and when he tried putting it in her mouth she didn't want anymore

Okay baby girl at least you ate something for daddy thank you Artie tells her when he burps her, and now it's time for you to take your medicine to help you get better as he puts her in his lap and rolls to the kitchen to give her medicine

Daddy I'm home as Sammy enters the mudroom to unstrap her shoes, and she helps Willow with her shoes

I'm in the nursery sweetie Artie says when he hears Sammy

Come on Willow I'll introduce you to my daddy and my little sister Sammy says as Willow follows her to Annabelle's room

Daddy this is my new friend Willow Sammy says as she introduces her friend to her dad

Nice to meet you Willow Sammy has told me so much about you already I'm Samantha's and Annabelle's dad Artie says

Nice to meet you Sammy's dad Willow says

Willow do you wanna go play before dinner Sammy asks her

Yeah Sammy Willow says as Sammy and her take off to play in the family room with the toys that Sammy got out before she left.

When Marigold called to let them know that dinner was ready Artie helped Sammy into her booster seat, and Willow into the booster that that his dad brought over when he brought Willow over.

Willow how you do like your chicken fingers Marigold asks her

Good Sammy's grandmamma Willow says as she eats her chicken fingers

After dinner Sammy do you wanna play Artie asks her

Yes daddy can Willow join us please Sammy asks

Sure Willow can join us the more the merrier Artie says  
After dinner Sammy Willow and Artie played until it was time to clean up and get baths

Dad did Willow's grandma pack her some pajamas for her to wear Artie asks him when he takes Willow and Sammy into his bathroom to give them their baths.

Yes she did I will bring you her pajamas after I have finished feeding Brianna okay son.

Okay dad

Willow do you have a costume for tomorrow cause tomorrow Sammy goes to her grandmamma workplace for their trick or treating and Halloween party Artie asks her

Yes Sammy' dad I have the same costume that Sammy has which is the witch costume with lights Willow says

Okay son here are Sammy's pajamas and Willow's pajamas Drew says as he brings Artie the girls pajamas.

Thanks dad okay girls in the tub for a quick bath Artie says to Sammy and Willow

The girls were bath in no time and in their pajamas in record time as well to watch _It's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown _with Annabelle who woke up, and Brianna who was ready for bed as well.

Girls why don't you guys go and find spots on the floor to watch _It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown _while I go get Annabelle ready for bed Artie says

Okay daddy Sammy says as Willow and her take off to find their spots on Sammy's princess's blanket.

Once Artie had Annabelle in his lap and had transferred to the couch, and his mom had Brianna in her arms his dad started the movie. During the Linus and Lucy song Sammy and Willow danced like crazy to the song. After the movie was over Artie took the girls upstairs and tucked them into Sammy's bed.

Good night sweetie sleep dreams Artie says as he kisses her on the forehead and tucks her in.

Night daddy I love you Sammy says to him after he has kissed her on her forehead and tucked her in

Night Willow Artie says after he tucks her in

Night Sammy's dad

Okay Annabelle let's head downstairs to give you more of that medicine Artie says

Once Artie put the ear drops in her ears and gave her cold/cough medicine he heads for the nursery to start the long night with her.

During the night a big storm comes and scares both Sammy and Willow both of the girls get up and go down the stairs in search of Sammy's dad to see what he can do to help the storm seem not so scary.

Daddy I scared Sammy says as she enters the nursery

Okay sweetie let me transfer from the rocking chair to the glider loveseat cause the storm woke Annabelle up as well Artie says both of the girls head up to Sammy's room to grab a stuff animal and head back down and settle on the glider loveseat

It seems that both of my girls are scared of the big storm that is outside.

Do you girls want to hear a bedtime story Artie asks Sammy and Willow

Yes both of them say at the same time.

As Artie begins to tell them a story he hears his dad coming down the stairs and into the nursery

Hey Son his dad says as he enters the nursery with a upset Brianna

Let me guess the storm woke her up as well

How did you guess? His dad asks surprised

The girls came down fifteen minutes before you did scared of the storm Artie says

I take it the big storm has arrived his dad says

What big storm Artie asks

The big storm they were talking about in the office for weeks the Frankenstein storm of the year his dad says as he rocks Brianna.

Oh how is Annabelle? His dad asks

Still the same still congested I have been in here all night rocking her and having the humidifier shoot steam out to help with congestion Artie says exhausted as he continues to rub both Sammy's and Annie's backs

After about fifteen minutes the power goes out and all four of the girls are scared

I guess I am not going to school today Artie says it's okay I'd rather be home with Anna anyways.

There you boys are his mom says entering the room with a lantern

Yeah this big storm woke the girls up Artie says with a yawn

His mom covers the girls and him up with his quilt from his room, and then she covers her husband with a blanket, and she lays on the floor and covers herself up with a blanket and goes back to sleep.

**(Next Morning)**

Marigold is the first one up she goes into the kitchen to see if they have power and she sees that they don't, so she makes a quick call to her boss to see if they are still going to have trick or treat today at work, and he says it is still on, and just have the employees bring their children around for candy, but if they are out trick or treating have a bowl out, so the other employees who have children can get something

Well I guess i am going to work today Marigold says and Sammy and Willow you guys are coming with me today to go trick or treating around my workplace.

Okay grandmamma Sammy says as she gets up and stretches

Willow it's time to get up we got to go get ready to go trick or treating Sammy says

Okay Sammy I'm coming right behind you Willow says

The girls go upstairs and change out of their PJ's and into their costumes on.

Okay grandmamma what's for breakfast Sammy asks her

How about some applesauce with some cinnamon on top she says

Sammy says Yeah

Sammy we have to be quiet still cause your daddy and sister is still sleeping the same goes for you as well Willow.

Drew lays Brianna in the downstairs bassinet, and goes checks on Annabelle and Artie.

Artie it's time to wake up to take your medicine he says to him as he takes Annabelle from him and lays her in the crib.

Okay dad I'm up did the power come back on at all. Artie asks

No son you don't have school today the power's out all over Lima he says

Artie gets up uses the restroom and sees if he little girl up.

Morning sweetie Artie says as he kisses her

Morning daddy Sammy says munching on her graham cracker.

Sweetie I am going to take the girls trick or treating at my work then I will be right back home okay his mom says

Bye mom bye girls have fun trick or treating with grandmamma then this afternoon daddy taking you trick or treating to the glee club houses Artie says

Hey dad how was Brianna first night in a new place Artie asks him

Surprisingly great she slept like a little lamb his dad says making himself an ice coffee without creamer.

Right the both Annabelle and Brianna woke up from their slumber

Okay baby girl daddy's coming Artie says as he heads to the nursery

Hey did you sleep he says as he lifts her out of the crib, and maneuvers over to the changing table to change her by the sounds of it you still sound congested and you still have that cough he continues as he changes her.

How about I go make you a bottle and feed you some breakfast and get you into your costume after breakfast he says he heads to the kitchen with her safely in his lap.

After breakfast he takes her back into the nursery and put her in the Ariel costume for later when he takes her trick or treating to the glee club houses with Sammy and Willow. After he has her dressed he takes her into the family room to play with her activity mat while he tries to work on homework.

Hope you don't mind son I put Brianna on Anna's activity so she doesn't get bored his dad says

That's okay dad it is best that Anna has a playmate to play with Artie says as he lays down Annabelle next to Brianna

Son your mother and I are proud of you of how you have stepped up to the plate to care for these two little girls even though their mother had left them and didn't care for them, and still managed to keep up your grades, and still hold down your job at Breadstix's his dad says

Thanks dad that means a lot he says

Daddy I'm home Sammy says running into the family room

Sweetie did you have fun trick or treating at grand mamma's work place

Yes I did daddy I got candy, toys small stuffed animals, some medium ones, and three big ones about this big from grand mamma's bigger people she says as she shows as she gives her bag to grandpappa, so he can check it.

Son can you help me with Sammy's stuffed animals his mom says from the door that lead to the garage from the kitchen.

Okay mom I'm coming he says

Boy mom these are some big stuffed animals let me guess they gave you some to give to Annabelle since she is under the weather he says as he grabs the two teddy bears and the giraffe from his mom.

Annabelle gets a big lion, tiger, and a giant turtle she says bringing them into the house and puts them in the nursery, so Artie can put them away later.

Artie takes the animals up one at a time and puts them in Sammy's room with the other big stuffed animals that she got when she was in the hospital.

Okay Sammy you ready to go glee club trick or treating now Artie asks her

Yes daddy can Willow come with us please. Sammy begs

Sure come on Willow Artie says as he gets Annabelle off the floor and heads for the van bye mom I am going to take the girls glee club trick or treating.

Darling can I talk to you Marigold says

Sure Marigold what's up Drew says.

I saw Willow's and Brianna's nan at the office today for the trick or treating, and she said when the storm came the hospital lost power, and her grandpa was on a heart monitor and oxygen and when the power had gone out that meant the machines and the oxygen was turned off as well, so basically the girls lost their only grandfather during the night. Marigold says

Oh my god what's she going to do with the girls Drew asks when he brings Brianna into the kitchen for a bottle.

She said that she is thinking about putting the girls up for adoption because she can't raise them on her own, but I suggested since we already have two girls that the same age as Willow and Brianna, so they won't have a problem fitting in and adjusting to life Marigold says

Then what did she say then Drew asks in suspense

She said she would give them to us without going to court like Artie had to with Samantha she says putting away Samantha's toys with the toys that she got from grandpappa work.

That's great when this will take effect Drew asks burping Brianna

Probably this weekend I take it Marigold says making Drew and her a cup of tea

I am thinking of putting Willow next to Sam, and Brianna in Artie's old room Drew says laying Brianna in his arms.

That could work then the other extra bedroom could be Annabelle's when she gets older Marigold says

Will Artie agree to adopt two more girls Drew asks

We could ask him this weekend Marigold response that way Willow and Sammy could be sisters

Sounds like a plan to me Drew says

Grandmamma grandpappa we're back Sammy says running into the kitchen hugging both her grandparents

That's good did you have fun trick or treating with daddy grandmamma says

Yes me and willow both did Sammy says with a yawn

Why don't Willow and you go rest up for tonight. So you have all your energy to get more goodies Marigold says

Okay grandmamma Sammy says as she runs upstairs to her room and goes lie down for her nap.

Hey mom we're back Artie says rolling into the kitchen with Annabelle coughing her head off.

Son you better give Annabelle some of her cough medicine his mom says sternly

Yes mom I am Artie says grabbing for Annabelle's medicine.

Son by the sounds of it sounds like Anna has croup his dad says

You're right dad I'll see if she gets worst during the night Artie says going to put Annabelle down for a nap.

**(Later on that night)**

Girls are we ready to go trick or treating Artie asks the two princesses'

Yes the both of them said excitedly

Artie's dad was going to go with them to push Brianna in the stroller while his mom stood home with Annabelle and treated. All four stood out for an hour and a half before taking the two princesses' home and putting them to bed.

**(Next chapter Artie's parents asks him the big question, Willow and Brianna move in, and the glee club prepares for Regionals)**

**Review**


	16. Move in hospital, and Regionals

Chapter 16

Questions, Moving, and preparing for Regionals

**Sorry for the late update everyone school has gotten bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss sssssssssssyyyyyy with assignments and tests and everything. Chapter 17will be up this weekend I hope**

It was a typical Friday night in the Abrams house and Artie just put Samantha and Annabelle to bed and his parents just put Willow and Brianna to bed as well, and both Artie and his parents were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

Son can we talk to you about something Drew says

Sure dad what's Artie says as he leaves the nursery

It's about Willow and Brianna Marigold says

Yeah Artie says

Well their grandpa died when we had that big storm Marigold says

Oh no Artie says shocked

Since their grandmother will not be able to care for them all by herself, and she asked us if you are up to the challenge of adopting another set of sisters Drew says

Well dad since this suddenly sudden can I ask one question though Artie says

Sure son fire away his dad says

Do they have anyone else in their family that can adopt them Artie asks

No son they don't both parents left them when Brianna was born, and they don't have any other living relatives Marigold says

Well since you said that mom, and it would be nice for Samantha to have a sibling her own age to play with, and the goes for Annabelle my answer is Yes I am up for the challenge of adding two more girls to the mix Artie says

Son don't worry your father and I will take care of them and you can care for Samantha and Annabelle his mother says

**(The next day)**

Sammy wakes up with a great feeling in her she quietly tip toe to the bathroom and goes downstairs to wake up her daddy.

Daddy wake up today is the day that Willow and Brianna move in with us Sammy says jumping on her daddy

Good Grief Sammy what time is it he says looking at the clock okay since you're up and full of pep I might as well get up as well Artie says reaching for his glasses with one hand and his wheelchair with the other hand

After Artie gets up he heads towards the nursery to check on Annabelle

Good morning sweetie Artie says to Annabelle as he picks her up to see how she is feeling

I see you still have that nasty cough in you and you are still congested I will see if I can make an appointment with Dr. Cherry to see what's really wrong with you huh Artie says with Annabelle safely tucked in his lap

Morning Anna Sammy says

Morning Sammy and Annabelle Marigold says as she comes into the kitchen to start making breakfast

Sammy what would you like for breakfast this morning Marigold asks her

Can we have waffles grandmamma Sammy asks

That sounds like a great idea blueberry, buttermilk, or chocolate chip waffles Marigold asks her

Blueberry please Sammy says

How about you Artie what kind of waffles would you like this morning his mom asks him

Buttermilk mom he responses while feeding Annabelle

Morning son his dad sys entering the kitchen with Brianna in his arms

Morning dad Artie says

Morning Sammy's dad and grandmamma, and grandpappa Willow says coming into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Samantha

Morning Willow what kind of waffles would you like to have this morning Marigold asks her

Chocolate chip please Willow says

Mom what time is Willow and Briana grandma coming over to drop all their belongings off Artie asks

Around eleven why Marigold says

Cause I might be taking Annabelle back to the doctors this morning she either has croup or something else Artie says burping Annabelle cause listen to her for a few minutes

Once Artie was done burping her she brings her milk right back up again and she lets out one bad cough

Your right son she has some bad upper respiratory infection of some sort in her lungs his dad says while feeding Briana

I'm going to call Dr. Cherry's office to see if he has any openings this morning so he can see her Artie says as he heads for the phone to call Dr. Cherry

Good news Willow you and Samantha are going to be sisters soon Marigold says serving Willow her waffles

Cause Samantha's dad said yes to adopt you and your sister Drew says while burping Briana

When Willow hears this she hugs Samantha at the sound of the good news

After breakfast Willow can you be a good girl and go get dressed for me Marigold asks her

The same goes for you as well Samantha Artie says rolling back into the kitchen with Annabelle in his lap

Okay daddy Sammy says as she gets down from her booster seat and goes get dressed

Willow follows right behind Sammy

Well I called Dr. Cherry and told him that Annabelle still has that bad cough still and she starts throwing up whatever she eats Artie says

Well what did he say his dad asks

Dr. Cherry's nurse told me once again he is booked up today and they don't have no openings at all, and if she gets worse take her to the emergency room Artie responses

Give me that phone I will get her in myself Marigold says angrily

I just hope she doesn't have croup dad, and some other bad virus Artie says looking down at Annabelle in his arms and kissing her on her forehead

When he kisses her on her forehead she feels a bit warm once again

Well mom did you get her in to see the doctor Artie asks his mother when she comes back

Sorry sweetie his mom says

Well I'm going to get her dressed and take her to the emergency room to get her checked out Artie says going towards Annabelle's room

Grandmamma can you come up here and help Willow and me get dresses Sammy asks from atop the landing

Sure sweetie grandmamma coming Marigold responses

I'm coming right behind you dear cause I am going to get Brianna here dressed as well Drew says following Marigold up the steps

Within minutes Sammy and Willow are dressed and ready to take on the day, and they go downstairs to play in the basement in the playroom Drew made for Samantha and Annabelle

Bye mom I'm off to the emergency room to go get Annabelle checked out Artie says

Daddy can I come too Sammy asks him

Sure sweetie, but you have to bring something to do while we are waiting in the Emergency room okay Sammy Artie says to her

Okay daddy and she goes upstairs to get her little backpack full of fun things to do, and she is back down in no time

Willow do you wanna come too Sammy asks

No Sammy I stay here to wait for my grandma Willow says

Son I'll come with you to help you with the girls while you park the car his mom says

Mom are you sure Artie asks

Yes I'm sure your dad can hold down the fort while I'm gone, and he knows where's Willow's furniture goes, and Brianna's as well, so when the movers come with their belongings your dad can show them where everything goes his mom says

The four of them set off to the hospital in Marigold's car

Willow's and Brianna's grandmother comes thirty minutes after Marigold and Artie leave for the hospital

Hey Drew nice to see you again Willow's and Brianna's grandmother say as she hugs him and enters the house

Nice to see you again Ramona Drew says as he hugs her back

Well have had the girls been Ramona asks

The girls have been good Willow adjusted right away, and surprisingly Brianna did too Drew says bringing in some tea

That great the movers will be here in a little bit with the girl's belongings, and I brought their clothes and everything else like car seats, stroller's things like that Ramona says taking a sip of her tea.

That's great Willow has been wearing Samantha's clothes and Brianna has been wearing Annabelle's clothes Drew says embarrassed

Do you want me to put the girl's clothes away in the closets and secure the car seats in the vehicles that are home Ramona asks

I can secure the car seats in the van and put one in Artie's car and one in my car Drew says

How big is the van Ramona asks as she takes Willow's clothes up to her room to put away

It's a pretty good size Drew says grabbing one of Willow's car seats to put in the van

Ramona had her granddaughter's clothes put away nicely and just in time to hear Willow come up the stairs

Grandma Willow says surprisingly

Hey sugar Ramona says as she hugs her

You come back to take me and Brianna back home she asks

No baby I didn't you and your sister are going to stay with Samantha's family forever Ramona says

I will never see you again Willow says sadly

No baby you won't cause grandma is locating to Florida Ramona says

I'm going to miss you so much Willow says as she hugs her grandmother

I'm going to miss you too Ramona says hugging Willow back

Ramona showed the movers where the girls bed were going to go at, as well as the girls dressers, and toy chest, and Brianna's changing table. Once everything was put into place Ramona hugged and kissed both Willow and Brianna good-bye and left and told Drew the paperwork to adopt the girls were at work on his desk.

Willow you hungry Drew asks her

Willow responses with a nod

Well what would you like to have for lunch Drew asks her

PB&J please Willow says

PB&J it is Drew says as he makes his way to the kitchen to make Willow her lunch

**(Two hours later)**

Dad I'm home Artie says as he enters the kitchen with a sleeping Samantha in his arms

Hey son where is Annabelle his dad asks

The doctor in the emergency room admitted her for a few days he says handing Sammy over to his mom who is going to put Samantha down for a nap

How long are they going to keep her for his dad asks

A few days to help knock that cough out of her Artie says

You going to stay with her his dad asks when he brings Brianna into the kitchen for a bottle

Yeah I probably will I stood with Samantha when she was in the hospital Artie says when he grabs a juice from the fridge

By the way when are you guys going to prepare for Regionals his dad asks

This week Artie says taking a sip of his cranberry juice.

Son can you come with me to the office there is something I need you to sign he says burping Brianna

Sure dad can we swing by the hospital I would like to check on Annabelle when I left she fell asleep as the nurses were transporting her Artie says

Sure son his dad says

They head to the office to sign the adoption papers to adopt Willow and Brianna, and they head to the hospital to check on Annabelle

Hey Annabelle how are you pretty girl Artie says rolling into her hospital room

Annabelle holds out her hands for Artie to hold her, and he holds her

I know baby girl you don't wanna be in here but you have to if you wanna get better Artie says to her as he rocks her in his arms

Hey Artie hey Annabelle Dr. Cherry says when he enters Annabelle's hospital room

Hello Dr. Cherry Artie responses back

I hear one of my patients got admitted to the hospital cause her bad cough doesn't seem to wanna go away Dr. Cherry says examining Annabelle

Yeah both my mom and I called to see if there was any openings so she could you and the nurse said you had no openings Artie says

Really last time I checked I had a few openings this morning Dr. Cherry says as he looks up at Artie

I will make a note to check with all my receptionists to see if they are checking the appointment book at all says Dr. Cherry

Well by the sounds of it sounds like she is having trouble breathing, and I do not like the sound of that cough that she has in her lungs so I am going with the recommendation of keeping her in the hospital until she is better Dr. Cherry says

Okay Dr. Cherry and thank you Artie says

One of the nurses bring in a bottle for Annabelle

You hungry Annabelle Artie asks her as he offers her the bottle, and she doesn't seem to want to take it

Okay we will try later Artie says to her as he rocks her in his arms until she settles down

Annabelle stays in the hospital for four days and was released to go home

Okay baby girl you ready to go home now, and into your warm crib once again Artie asks her

She smiles right up at him letting him know she is ready to go home before he takes her home he has to go to glee practice, and he brings her with her

Is that Annabelle Artie Kurt asks when Artie enters the auditorium

Yes it is she just got release from the hospital a few minutes ago Artie says

Quinn can you hold Annabelle for me please Artie asks her

Sure Artie what for Quinn responses

You'll see he responses back

He locks the breaks on his chair and he slowly gets out and sits on the floor of the stage, and he lays flat on his back

Okay Quinn you can put Annabelle on my stomach Artie says

Quinn puts Annabelle on Artie's stomach, and with his arms he lifts Annabelle up into the air to make it look like she is flying

You like this pretty girl he say as he talks to her

She responses with giggles and smiles

I'm glad you feeling better angel Artie says as he continues to make her fly

Once she was done Artie sits her on the ground while he sits up, and holds her in his lap until Mr. Schue comes. When Mr. Schue comes he gets right back into his wheelchair

Okay everyone I have just received the letter for the show choir committee telling us what the theme is going to be for regionals, and the theme is lullabies with a hint of Disney thrown in Mr. Schue says

Mr. Schue I have the perfect song for us to do Artie says

What's that Artie Mr. Schue says

_Baby Mine _from _Dumbo _Artie says

What made you think of that song Artie Mr. Schue asks

It's Anna's favorite lullaby I sing it to her to help her sleep at night Artie says kissing Annabelle

Okay everyone let's put it to a vote Mr. Schue says all those in favor of singing _Baby Mine _raise your hand

Everyone in the glee club raised their hand, but Rachel

Okay the vote has it we are doing _Baby Mine _for Regionals okay we have to come up with two more songs to perform

How about the main theme from _Beauty and the Beast, _and Artie can dance with SamanthaKurt suggests

Sounds like a good idea to me Artie says doing _Baby Mine _with Annabelle and doing _Beauty and the beast _with Samantha Artie says

Okay we are going to do _Old time Rock & Roll _as a song between the two songs Mr. Schue says

Everyone is in agreement with this set list

**Next Chapter Artie goes Christmas shopping for the girls, and lots of bonding going on between Artie, Samantha, and Annabelle, and lastly Artie gets together with Quinn**


	17. Teething and bonding

Chapter 17

(This chapter is going to be bonding and Artie and Quinn get together)

Artie wakes up to the cries of Annabelle he gets up and heads to the nursery to see what the trouble was

Hey doodle bug what seems to be the problem he says getting her out of the crib to hold her for a bit

Did you have a bad dream and it woke you up huh doodle bug don't worry daddy is going to make it better he says holding her and rocking her

Annabelle starts to calm down and snuggle into Artie's arms

Don't worry daddy's here to scare all those monsters away he says rolling over to turn on her light

He starts rocking her back and forth in his arms until she calms down a bit

Daddy knows your still tired doodle bug he says to her as he continues to rock her in his arms

Annabelle slowly starts falling asleep in his arms when he sings her favorite lullaby

Night doodle bug daddy loves you he says laying her back in the crib, and goes back to his room to go back to bed

He is awoken an hour later by her cries

Okay Annabelle daddy's coming

What seems to problem huh he asks lifting her back out of the crib to hold her

I see the problem doodle bug you are cutting your first tooth he says looking into her month

Don't worry daddy will let you teethe on something to make the pain go away he says making his way to the kitchen

When he enters he finds his dad there with Brianna in his arms

Let me guess Brianna cutting her first tooth as well Artie says getting into the freezer looking for Annabelle's teething ring

How'd you guess his dad says

Annabelle cutting her first tooth as well Artie says

Where's Brianna's first tooth coming in at Artie ask giving Annabelle her teething ring

It's coming in the back his dad says Where's Annabelle's

Right in front Artie says trying to calm her down

Dad was I like this when I was cutting my first tooth Artie asks

Yeah son it was something like this when you first got your first tooth you were absolutely miserable his dad says

I guess Annabelle is the same way now that tooth she has coming in really is bugging her Artie responses back

The same goes for Brianna she doesn't like the feeling of something in her mouth his dad says

Annabelle seems content with this teething ring in her mouth Artie says laughing

I believe she does his dad says

Artie and his dad talk for a few more minutes before they go back to bed

Night doodle bug daddy loves you with all his heart Artie says laying Annabelle in the crib

Okay doodle bug daddy will hold you for a few more minutes he says when Annabelle started to fuss when he laid her back down

How about daddy reads you a story from one of the books that you have huh baby girl he says

He reads her _Brown Bear Brown Bear_ and she doesn't fall asleep at all

Okay how about another story doodle bug, and he reads her _The Berenstain Bears _to see if she goes to sleep and half way through the story her eyes begin to close and she falls asleep

Good night doodle bug daddy loves you Artie says tucking her in and kissing her

Samantha is the first one up the next morning, and she plays with her developmental toys until everyone else wakes up

Morning Sammy her grandpappa says

Morning grandpappa Sammy says looking up at her grandpappa

What are you playing with sweetie he asks her

Blocks I'm building something grandpappa she says

Okay you have to be quiet sweetie everyone else is still sleeping he tells her

Okay grandpappa she says

A few minutes later Marigold wakes up with Brianna in her arms

Morning Sammy her grandmamma says

Morning grandmamma Sammy says to her

You building baby girl Marigold asks her

Yes grandmamma Sammy says

Okay I will leave you alone Marigold says going into the kitchen to feed Brianna

Artie wakes up a few minutes later to check on Samantha

Morning mom morning dad Artie says entering the kitchen

Morning son what would you like for breakfast this morning his dad asks

Surprise me Artie says going into the family room to check on Sammy

Morning baby girl what are you up to he asks her

I'm building daddy she says

What are you building he asks her

I'm building a castle daddy she replies

Do you need some help he asks

She nods

Artie and Samantha build until breakfast was ready

Artie Sammy breakfast is ready his mom calls from the kitchen

Okay mom coming he calls from the family room

Sammy do you have to go potty before breakfast he asks her

Sammy nods and Artie takes her to the bathroom downstairs. Sammy quickly uses the restroom and Artie puts her in her booster seat that's right next to Willow who woke up a few minutes ago

What's for breakfast this morning grandpappa Sammy asks

We are having crepes this morning Sammy Drew says

I have never tried crepes Sammy says

You will love them sweetie do you want daddy to make you one Artie says

Yes daddy Sammy says

Artie makes her a banana and chocolate crepe

Here you go sweetie do you want daddy to feed you he asks her

Yes daddy

Artie starts feeding her and she loves the crepes

Another one daddy Sammy says kicking her legs

Okay baby girl he says going to make her another one, and feeds it to her

Once Sammy was done Artie cleans her up and Willow and her go downstairs in the play room to play after breakfast

Artie don't forget to take you medicine his mom says clearing the table

I didn't forget mom he says as he gets his medicine and swallows it down with his cranberry juice

After he was done he calls Sammy upstairs to get dresses, and to get himself dressed and to check on Annabelle. After he has Sammy and himself dressed he goes see if Annabelle is up

Morning doodle bug he says coming into her room did you sleep well

He changes her and gets her ready and heads out to the kitchen to warm her up a bottle

Morning Annabelle did you sleep well Marigold says tickling her belly

She starting to cut her first tooth Artie says feeding her

She was probably miserable Marigold says taking both Willow and Brianna upstairs to go get ready for their grandpa's funeral

She was Artie says

Hey Sammy would you like to go to the park today to go play he asks her

Yeah she says jumping up and down

Okay sweetie go get your shoes, and daddy will call Quinn to see if she would like to come along he says burping Annabelle

Quinn says she would love to go to the park with Artie and the girls and will meet them there. Artie puts Sammy's shoes on, and packs the diaper bad and loads the girls up in his car to go to the park

Here we are girls Artie says he parks the car

He gets out gets Annabelle out of her car seat, and puts her in the stroller and goes around and unbuckles Samantha from her car seat.

Hi Quinn thanks for coming on such short notice he says when she pulls up next to him

No problem Artie I would love to spend time with Sammy Annabelle, and you she says pushing Annabelle's stroller to the playground

Daddy swings Samantha says pointing towards the swings

Okay baby girl do you want daddy to push you on the swings Artie asks her

Yeah Sammy says

Artie takes her over to the swings and pushes her slowly so she doesn't fall off. Quinn puts Annabelle in the baby swing and pushes her as well

Quinn I love spending time with you both in and out of the glee club Artie says pushing Sammy

Artie I love spending time with you as well more than I ever did with Puck, Finn, or Sam. Also when I spend time with the girls it makes me think what kind of mother I would have been to Beth Quinn says

Quinn you would have been a wonderful mother to her you are a great mother figure to Sammy and Anna Artie says

Hearing you say that Artie it means a lot, and what are you trying to say Quinn says sniffling

What I'm trying to say is would you like to be my girlfriend Artie asks her

Artie I would love to be your girlfriend Quinn says

Playground daddy Sammy says getting off the swing

Right behind you Sammy Artie says rolling after her

Careful going across the bridge Sammy remember what happened last time Artie scolds

Yes daddy Sammy says carefully crossing the bridge to slide down the slide

I think the rides are open today Quinn says putting Annabelle in the stroller

What do you think Sammy do you want to ride some rides Artie asks her

Yeah Sammy says jumping up and down

Okay let's head for the rides

Once Artie has the tickets for Sammy to ride he asks her what she would like to ride first

Horses Sammy says pointing towards the Carousel

Okay Sammy we'll ride the carousel Artie says as Sammy heads for the carousel

Quinn would you hold onto Sammy while she rides and I will hang onto Anna Artie asks

Sure come on Sammy what horse would you like to ride

That one she says pointing towards the blue, green, and black horse

Okay up we go Quinn says lifting her up onto the horse

Sammy enjoyed the carousel ride, and after the carousel Artie took her on the train which took them the whole width of the park

Ready sweetie Artie asks her after they are strapped in

Ready daddy she says

During the ride she points out different animals and plants and Artie is loving every minute of it. After the train she rode a few more rides before going back to the playground to play some more.

Artie I'll meet up with you I am going to change Annabelle Quinn says as she heads for the bathroom

Okay how about you sweetie do you need to use the potty too Artie asks Sammy

Sammy nods and she goes into the restroom. Artie takes this opportunity to use the restroom himself

Done daddy Sammy says coming out of the restroom behind Quinn

Sammy plays on the playground while Artie watches from the bench feeding Annabelle. Sammy falls asleep when Artie pushes her on the swing and Annabelle falls asleep as well.

Okay baby girl daddy is going to take you home to put you down for a nap he says when he puts her in the double stroller that he brought

Artie do you need any help putting the girls down when you get home Quinn asks when she puts Annabelle in the other part of the stroller

Yeah Quinn I could use some help putting the girls to bed Artie response

After Quinn and Artie get the girls in their car seats Quinn drives behind Artie and helps him get Sammy out of the car and take her upstairs to her room to put her down. Artie puts Annabelle in the crib

Bye Artie see you Monday at school Quinn calls as she leaves

Bye Quinn he calls back

Night Annabelle have a nice nap daddy loves you he says tucking her in

Since both girls were asleep he took his opportunity to catch some sleep as well

Man that was a long service Marigold says coming into the quiet house with Willow

Yeah I never knew he was involved in so many community organizations Drew says carrying a sleeping Brianna

Where's Artie Marigold asks checking the downstairs

Is car is in the driveway Drew responses back

Oh how precious he's asleep Drew Marigold says peeking into his room to see that he is asleep

He is Samantha must of wore him out at the park today Drew says closing the door to his room

Annabelle is also asleep like a little angel Marigold says after checking in the nursery

That means Samantha is also asleep as well Drew says going upstairs to change Brianna

Willow can you go down in the playroom and play quietly for me please Marigold asks her

Yes mama Willow says as she tip toes down to the basement

Samantha wore herself out at the park Drew says coming back downstairs out of his dress clothes and in street clothes

Brianna went down alright Marigold asks

Yeah no problem Drew says

When are Willow and Brianna officially our Marigold asks

We should know something in the next month or two cause Ramona has to change some things on their birth certificates, and sign the papers and get everything squared away before she leaves Drew says

Okay Annabelle grandmamma coming Marigold says when she hears Annabelle cry

You didn't sleep very long pudding something bugging you huh she asks the little girl

I see the problem you have another tooth coming in in the back sweetie come on let's go to the kitchen and grandmamma will get you a teething ring to bite on she says as she takes Annabelle to the kitchen

What wrong pudding Drew asks her when Marigold hands her to Drew while she looks for a teething

Your cutting another tooth don't worry grandpappa will make it better he says when Marigold hands him the teething ring and Annabelle starts biting down on it

**(Later on that night)**

Samantha wakes up in the middle of the night not feeling well she goes downstairs with Mr. Cuddles and finds her daddy

Daddy I don't feel good Sammy says when she enters Artie's room

What's wrong cupcake he asks her

Tummy hurt she response back

Okay come lay with daddy okay baby girl he tells her as she gets into bed

Do you feel like you're going to be sick he asks her

She nods

Luckily Artie has a bucket right by the bed and when he brought it up she starts throwing up

It's okay baby girl he tells her as he rubs her back and holds her curly hair back

You can sleep with daddy tonight he says getting out of bed to go dump it in the toilet, but before he does she pukes some more

Daddy I don't feel good she sobs

I will be right back he says putting on his re-walk to walk to the bathroom, and he comes back a few minutes later and lays with her

You feel a bit warm he says checking her forehead for a temp

Do you want daddy to sing you a lullaby he asks her

Yeas she sobs

He sings her to sleep and it stayed that way

**Review**


	18. 1st Thanksgiving

Chapter 18

Sammy's and Annabelle's 1st thanksgiving

**(Sorry for the late thanksgiving chapter school got more busy then usual)**

Sammy was sick for two days, but was better for thanksgiving, and she woke up to the wonderful smells that were cooking in grand mamma's kitchen.

Happy thanksgiving Willow Sammy tells her when they both wake up at the same time

Happy thanksgiving Sammy Willow tells her

Both girls start making their way down for breakfast

Happy thanksgiving grandmamma Sammy says

Happy thanksgiving sweetie, and Happy Thanksgiving Willow Marigold says as she sets the girls sippy cups at their places

What would you like to have for breakfast this morning munchkin Drew asks her?

Crepes please Sammy says

How about you Willow would you like a crepe this morning Drew asks her

Yeas please she responses

Artie wakes up to the smell of crepes cooking and he figures his dad is making crepes

Morning baby girl he says entering the nursery did you sleep well he asks her when he picks her up out of the crib to change her

There we go all freshen up let's go have breakfast he says to her when he has her situated in his lap

Morning son would you like to have a crepe this morning his dad asks him

Yes dad I would love to have a crepe this morning Artie says getting a bottle for Annabelle

Willow what would you like to have in your crepe Marigold asks her when her crepe was done

Pb& J please Willow says

Okay Peanut butter and jelly crepe it is Marigold says

There we go baby girl you have your belly full Artie says putting Annabelle in the playpen to play

Sammy sweetie what would you like to have in your crepe Artie asks her

Chocolate and strawberries daddy she says

Okay sweetie he says

Hey mom what time is grandpa and grandma Abrams coming and grandpa and grandma Beaver, and Uncle Todd, and Auntie Sarah, and Auntie Annie and everybody else coming over Artie asks

Your dad didn't tell you she says

No apparently dad didn't tell me anything Artie says making Sammy her crepe

Grandma and Grandpa explorers invited us over to their house for thanksgiving lunch and then we are going over to Grandma and Grandpa Abrams for Thanksgiving dinner

Sounds like a plan Artie says as he begins feeding Samantha her breakfast

How do you like your crepes girl Drew asks them?

Yummy grandpappa Sammy says rubbing her belly

Good Willow says

Okay Sammy you know that dress you wore to sectionals you get to wear it again today Artie tells her

Yeah Sammy says

Go upstairs daddy will help you get dress okay sweetie he says

Okay daddy Sammy says as he lifts her out of the booster seat

Once Sammy was dressed Artie put her hair in a ponytail, and went downstairs to check on Annabelle

Mom look at Annabelle she is putting her head up Artie says when he sees her put her head up for the first time

By gum she is his mom says coming into the family room with a present for him

Mom what's this he asks reaching into the bag

It's a baby book I thought you might want it for Annabelle to mark her little milestones she says

Thanks mom he says rolling over to hug her

Your welcome Artie she says as she hugs him back

He sets right to work marking the first time she smiled and giggled, and her first tooth, and today he marked the first time she set her head up

Okay baby girl come we got to get you ready to meet your great grandparents Artie says as he picks up Annabelle and take her to the nursery to get her ready

Sammy can you and Willow go pick out what you might to bring with you when you go visit your great grandparents

Yes grandmamma Sammy says as she goes back up to pack in her little backpack

Well dear how's this look on Brianna and Willow Drew says coming down the stairs

It looks alright Marigold says

Willow do you have your backpack packed with things you might want to do when you go see Artie's great grandparents

Willow nods

Darling I'll be back down in jif I'm going to get ready then we can load up Marigold says as she heads upstairs

Here we go sweetie Artie says coming back into the family room with a nicely dressed Annabelle and lays her on the activity mat to play and then goes upstairs to make Sammy's bed

Marigold comes back down and they start loading Willow and Brianna up to go to Marigold's parents for thanksgiving

Ready to go to great grand mammas and great grand papas for thanksgiving sweetie Artie asks coming back down

Ready Sammy says

Okay we will leave as soon as daddy gets ready okay he says

Kay she says

Artie puts on some cartoons for her to watch while he gets ready to go to his great grandparents. After he is ready he takes Samantha and Annabelle out to his car and buckles them up to head to his great grandparents

**(At Marigold's parent's house)**

Happy thanksgiving mom happy thanksgiving dad Marigold says as she enter her parent's house

Happy thanksgiving sweetie her mom says giving her a hug

Who is this little cutie marigold mother asks

This is Willow mom Marigold says introducing Willow to her mom

Please to meet you Willow Kay says

This is part one of the announcement that we have mom Marigold says taking off Willow's coat and taking Brianna from Drew's arms

How have you been Drew Kay asks

Good Drew says

How's Artie she asks

He's been good plus he has an announcement for you guys as well when he gets here Drew says

Artie arrives thirty minutes later with Sammy and Anna

Happy thanksgiving grandma Artie says hugging her

Happy Thanksgiving Artie she says

Mom do you need any help with anything Marigold asks

No honey I don't cause we're going to eat in a few minutes Kay says

Sammy stayed close to Artie the whole time she didn't feel comfortable playing with her cousins. Willow does the same thing she stays close to Artie's dad

Okay everybody gather round the table the turkey is ready Marvin says

Once everybody is seated Marigold taps the drinking glass

Everybody we have an announcement to make Marigold says

You guys are probably wondering about the four little girls that we brought with us today Marigold says

Yes says her sister Melanie

These two Willow and Brianna are going to be apart of our family by Christmas Marigold says

Why's that her brother Steve calls from across the table

Because Steve least month when we had that bad storm Willow and Brianna lost their grandfather, and since their grandmother who is up in age can't care for two girls at once, so we're going to adopt them Marigold says with a smile

Once everyone hears that they want to get to know the newest members to the explorer family

Also I have an announcement as well Artie says

Okay Artie we're all ears Melanie says

The two little girls that came inside with me are my daughters who I adopted Artie says holding Annabelle

How did you adopt two girls his cousin Penelope asks

Let's just say it's a long story, and it ends with me being their daddy Artie says

No matter how these four joined the family all they will know is that they will be loved Kay says going over to the children's table to introduce her self to Samantha

The rest of the thanksgiving meal goes on like normal and afterwards the family introduces themselves to the newest members of the family, and afterwards the Abrams went home to put the girls down for a nap

That went well Drew says coming into the house with a sleeping Brianna in his arms

Yeah I didn't expect them to be that surprise mom Artie says with a sleeping Annabelle in his arms

While the girls napped Artie and his parents got down the Christmas decorations and started decorating, and when the girls woke up they started heading over to Drew's parents for thanksgiving

Mom, dad we're here Drew says entering his parent's house carrying Willow and setting her on floor

Hey honey happy thanksgiving his mom says hugging him where's Artie she asks

He'll be along mom he says helping Marigold with Brianna

Happy Thanksgiving dad where's everybody else Drew asks his dad

Well son your brothers and sisters aren't coming cause apparently earlier in the week they got into a bit of a fight and they told your mom they aren't coming his dad says

That's okay dad Drew says

Oh before I forget let me introduce you to your new granddaughters Drew says introducing him to Willow and Brianna

Wait a minute I thought you and Marigold only had Artie his dad says

We still do, and it's a long story about these two Drew says

This is your granddaughter Willow and your other granddaughter Brianna says introducing them to his dad

It's nice to meet you his dad says

Happy thanksgiving grandma Artie says rolling into the kitchen with Anna in his lap

Happy thanksgiving Artie she says hugging him who are these two little cuties she asks

Well your great grandma this little cutie pie is Samantha and this this sweetie pea is Annabelle Artie says

It's nice to meet the both of you she says kneeling down to say hi to Samantha

Artie you can lay down the girl's activity mat in the living room while we eat dinner Marigold says

Okay mom as he gets Anna's activity mat out and lay it on the floor to put Annabelle on it

While the meal still cooked Artie played with Annabelle on the activity mat and Samantha played with Willow, and when they said grace everyone said what they were thankful for and they ate

Sammy do you want some turkey sweetie Artie asks her

Sammy nods as Artie tears her up some turkey for her to eat

How about some mashed taters sweetie he asks her

She nods as he feed her some mashed taters

She eats some casserole, and more mashed taters and turkey

Okay Sammy it's time to go to home now sweetie Artie says to her while she is playing with her sister

Sammy gets up puts away the toys that she brought with her in her backpack as Artie folded up the activity mat, and the tree of head out to Artie car to go home

Sammy sweetie did you have a goodtime at great nana's tonight he asks her on the way home

Sammy nods

Artie pulls in and unbuckles Sammy and lifts her out of her car seat and tells her to go in the house until he gets Annabelle out of her car seat

He puts on some cartoons for Sammy to watch while he gives Annabelle a bath

Okay sweetie daddy's going to give you a bath he tells her as he put the baby bath in the tub and fills it with water

He gets Annabelle undressed quickly and bathes her and talks to her

Here Annabelle gum on this sweetie he tells her when she starts chewing on her fist during the bath

You like your rubber duck don't you sweetie he says when she laughs at the sound that the rubber duck makes

After he had Annabelle bath he then called Sammy to get her bath

Sammy time for your bath he calls from the nursery

Okay daddy she says

Artie gets her bathed while she plays in the tub

Okay sweetie time to get out now, so we can watch the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special on TV

Sammy gets out and Artie dries her off and puts her in her footie pajamas and the both of them head to the family room to watch Charlie Brown, and during the special Annabelle started giggling up a storm when she heard the grown-ups

You find that funny doodle bug artie says to her as he sits her up so she can continue to watch

After Charlie Brown he takes the girls to Sammy's room and reads her a bedtime story, and sings her a lullaby and tucks her in

Good night sweetie I love you he says kissing her on the forehead

Night daddy I love you too she says closing her eyes and going to sleep

Okay Annabelle your turn he says as he closes Sammy's bedroom door and takes her downstairs to read her a bedtime story. After he reads her a story he sing her _Baby Mine _and she falls right to sleep

Night doodle bug I love you he says tucking her in and kissing her on her forehead and going to get a shower and go to bed himself

**If anyone has ideas what I should write about next please pm me cause I'm starting to get writer's block with this story a bit**

Review please


	19. Night walk and ?

Chapter 19

(I came up with this idea late one night when I was out walking the dog)

One night Artie was awoken to Annabelle's cries that were coming from the nursery

Okay doodle bug daddy's coming Artie says reaching for his glasses with one hand and his wheelchair with the other hand

What seems to be the problem doodle bug he asks her when he gets her out of the crib

He changes her and she still not happy

You seem restless doodle bug do you want daddy to take you on a night walk to help calm you down he asks her

Artie puts her coat on her and her slippers then he gets his shoes and coat on and puts her into the stroller

Okay doodle bug maybe the night air can calm you down he says opening the door and pushes the stroller onto the front porch closing and locking the front door behind him

Anna sweetie do you see the pretty lights he asks her

She begins to calm down and look at all the pretty lights

Do you think your sister would like to see the pretty lights he asks her

She response with some babbles sounds

You starting to talk now baby girl he says

She just looks up at him

I can't wait to hear your first words, and see you crawl for the first time, and walk he says as he continues to push her around the block

After awhile he starts heading home to put her to bed

Since that walk help calm you down how about a bottle, so your tummy is full he says going to the fridge to grab a bottle

There we go doodle bug daddy knows you can't sleep unless you are calmed down and your belly is full he says feeding her

Once Annabelle has finished the bottle Artie takes her back to her room and lays her down in the crib

Night doodle bug daddy loves you he says kissing her on her forehead and goes back to his room to go back to bed himself

(Next morning)

Artie is awoken by Samantha

Daddy get up it's morning she says shaking him awake

Okay I'm up he says reaching for his wheelchair

Sammy can you do me a big favor he asks her

What daddy she asks

Can you be a big sister and go into the nursery and check of Anna up he says to the little girl

Yes daddy she says walking towards the nursery

Morning doodle bug he says entering the nursery

Artie changes Anna and goes to the kitchen to feed her some breakfast

Artie why don't you sit her in the high chair and feed her some baby food I picked up at the store yesterday his mom says

I was just thinking of that mom he says going to the cupboard to pick out what Anna can eat

How about some oatmeal to start off he says reaching into cupboard for the baby oatmeal

Sounds like a good idea to me his mom says helping him with the oatmeal

After Anna's oatmeal was made Artie feeds her breakfast

Okay doodle bug here comes the airplane Artie says while trying to get Anna to open her mouth

Anna opens her mouth and accepts the oatmeal

You ready for some more doodle bug he asks her

She responses with a grin

Anna finishes the oatmeal a short time later, and when she was done Artie fed her a bottle while he gave Sammy her breakfast

Son your father an I was thinking that it is time for you and the girls to move out his mother says

Mom where will I stay at I don't make very much as a busboy at Breadstix's, so how can I afford rent, utilities, day care, doctor bills, and everything else that I need to take care of Sammy and Anna

Don't worry your father and I will take care of the utilities all you will have to do is pay rent, and we won't charge much his mother says

One of your father's co-workers has a great place that is handi-capable, and it is all one floor, and it has three bedrooms, and it very spacious plenty of room for the girls to run around and play plus your grandparents are willing to help with it his mother says

Where is this place at Artie asks

It's on a little cul-de-sac close by your school his father says

Can I see it Artie asks

Sure I will take you to see it after breakfast his father says

Okay Artie says heading towards the nursery to get Anna dressed

After breakfast was over Drew took Artie to see the house

You're right dad it is big on the outside it must take up the whole cul-de-sac Artie says when he sees the house

When we get inside son you won't believe the space Drew says

Holy cow dad you're right Artie says entering through the front door and into the living room

You're kitchen is right there his dad points out

This is perfect for me and the girls Artie says examining the island

Wait til you see the bedrooms you are going to flip his dad says pushing him towards the bedrooms

Here' the first one his dad says opening the door for him

Wow this is great perfect for Sammy when he sees the color walls

Artie sees the second bedroom before going to the master

Wow dad this is huge Artie says when he sees the master

It's gets better his dad says

A walk-in closet Artie says rolling into the closet space

Plenty of room for you to turn son?

Yes dad plenty of room Artie says

There is a big backyard out back his dad says helping him to the backyard

Wow this is great there is a play set already set-up, and a enclosed swimming pool does it have a child lock dad?

Yes it is already locked, so you don't have to worry about Sammy falling into the pool his dad says

Dad is there a playroom for the girl's here

Yes there is that door that was closed when we went past before the master bedroom , and behind there is a playroom, but I am going to surprise the girls with it

Dad one question What's going to happen to Willow and Brianna aren't they mine too he asks

They are going to stay at the house until you can get Sammy and Anna settle in the new place, and then they will move over here. That's the second surprise beyond the kitchen is another part to the house, and that part has two extra bedrooms, so they will move over here in time, and yes they are you are just adopting them cause your mother and I can't now you see the picture

Why can't you guys adopt them instead of me Artie asks

Well son your mother and I are already in the adoption process we are going to adopt two little girls from China his father says

So I am going to have two little sisters from a different country Artie response

Yes you will his father says

How old are they Artie asks

One four and the other one is two his father says

Can I see a picture Artie asks

Sure son as his father takes out the picture of the two girls

They are darling Artie says

Not a darling as Sammy and Anna his father says

Here is the third surprise Sammy's and Anna's father is willing to pay child support his father says

You're kidding Artie says shocked

Nope that's why it took us so long to get home thanksgiving night from your grandparents his father says

So dad when do I move in Artie asks

You sure about this house his dad asks

Yes dad I'm sure he says

Once we adopt the two girls from China we will then re-adopt Willow and Brianna from you his dad says

**(So Artie has found a bigger place for him, Sammy, and Annabelle, what will be next for this little family stayed tuned to find out more)**

**(Next chapter moving, Christmas shopping, and looking for a tree, and more) **


	20. Trees, Shopping, Christmas in park

**Chapter 20**

A week later Artie was packing up the girl's room, and his room to be moved to the new house that they were going to live in.

"Daddy I scared" Sammy says climbing into her daddy's lap

"I know" sweetie, but in the new place your bedroom is going to be close to daddy's bedroom and it is going to be bigger, so you can play better, and if you get scared you can just come to daddy's room kay he says pulling her in for a hug

After everything was loaded up in the moving van Artie then buckled both girls into their car seats and set off for the new house. When they got there Sammy stayed close to Artie. Lucky for him all he had to move over were the beds and everything else the house was fully furnish

"Sammy" do you want to see the surprise grandpappa made for you and your sister he asks her

She nods and he takes her to the play room

"Here we go" Sammy here is yours and Anna's new playroom Artie says setting her on the floor

"Daddy play" she asks

Of course he says as he gets on the floor to play with Sammy

That night Artie attempts to make dinner for the three of them

So Sammy how do you like daddy's cooking he asks her

"Good daddy" she says as she takes another bite of food

After supper the girls played while Artie did the dishes

Daddy look Sammy says coming out of the playroom with Anna following behind her

"Oh my gosh" Anna your crawling he says going to her

"I'm so proud" of you he says picking her up and kissing her, and that means daddy has to baby proof the house he says tickling her tummy making her giggle

"Daddy" can we go look for a Christmas tree Sammy asks

"Sure sweetie" what kind of tree do you want real or fake he asks her

Fake please she says

"Okay sweetie" go get your light up shoes and your coat while daddy gets Annabelle ready to go

Artie changed Annabelle and bundled her up so she wouldn't get cold, and afterwards he called Quinn to ask if she would like to come along

"Sure Artie" I have nothing better to do see you soon she said hanging up the phone

"Okay sweetie" climb on the chair and daddy will put your shoes on he says to her

"Okay daddy" she says climbing onto the chair so he can put her shoes on her

Soon Quinn came over and helped Artie put the girls into their car seats and soon the four of them set off to the local garden store in search of a tree

"Sammy" stay close to daddy please Artie asks Sammy

"Yes daddy" she says

Quinn are you going to push Annabelle or do you want me Artie asks Quinn

I can she says strapping Anna into the stroller

They entered the store and Sammy was amazed at all the pretty trees there was with all the pretty lights. Artie took his time looking for a tree that could be perfect for the three of them for their first Christmas together

"Daddy" how about this tree Sammy says pointing to a real pretty Douglas fir tree that was in color lights

It is a pretty tree sweetie he says looking at the price tag

It is a pretty tree Quinn says looking at the tree as well

Well since it's in my budget if you want this tree sweetie we'll get it he says turning towards the register to pay for the tree

After Artie had paid for the tree he took the girls to a Hallmark store to pick out some ornaments that would like to put on tree, and he took them to the local Lowes to get lights for the tree, and then they went home

Quinn can you help me bring the tree inside after we put the girls in the playroom to play Artie asks her as he gets Anna out of her car seat

"Sure" I have nothing better to do she says getting Sammy out of her car seat

Once the girls were in the playroom playing Artie and Quinn brought the tree in and the lights and ornaments and started putting the tree together

'When" are you going Christmas shopping for the girls she asks him while they were fluffing the branches

"Maybe" next weekend why you ask he says to her

I was just wondering if you need any help pushing the cart full of toys for them she says

"Thanks" Quinn I would like that maybe you could push Sammy's cart while Kurt pushes Anna's Artie says fluffing branches

"Sounds" like a plan to me Quinn says

Artie and Quinn finished putting the tree together, and started working on the lights.

"What" lights are you going to put on Quinn asks him

Probably the color lights, so I can help Sammy start identifying her colors he says taking the strand of lights out of the box and straightening them out

"Oh" by the way did you find out when their birthdays are she asks him holding onto the lights while he strung them on

'Yes I did Sammy's birthday is Valentine 's Day and Annabelle's is on the fourth of July he says tucking the lights into the tree

I have some good news to share with you Quinn says while she opens up another box of lights

"What's that' he says plugging the other set onto the set that was on the tree

"Well" Shelby Rachel's mom the one who adopted Beth she says while she starts tucking in the lights that are out of reach for Artie

"Yeah" he says following her with the lights that were in his lap

She is going to go back to Broadway and start doing shows again, so she won't have time to take care of Beth so I am getting Beth back Quinn says happily

Quinn that's great he says hugging her

Yeah I'm surprise I'm getting her back Quinn says shedding a tear

You will be a great mom he says getting another set of lights outs

I know I will she says connecting the last set one

"When will you get her back" he asks her

"Probably after the first of the year" Quinn says

Artie and Quinn finished decorating the tree and Artie called Sammy from the playroom to help with the ornaments

"Sammy" sweetie do you want to put your ornaments on the tree he asks the little girl

Yeah she says going towards the bag of ornaments that they bought

Sammy put her Barbie ornament on, her Disney princess ornament, her American girl ornaments on, another Barbie ornament, and two Peanuts ornaments, a Minnie ornament, and lastly her my first Christmas ornament.

"Sammy" sweetie you never had a first Christmas he asks her when she climbs into his lap

No she says burying her head into his neck

Her mom must have been really mean to her when she was a baby Quinn says hanging Annabelle ornaments

She must have Artie says hugging Sammy really tight and not letting go

"After" all the ornaments were on the tree Quinn went home and Artie fed the girls their dinner

"After" bath tonight do you want daddy to write your letter to Santa he asks her during dinner

"Yeah" she says clapping her hands

"How" about you Anna do you want daddy to write your letter to Santa he asks the little girl

She response by clapping her hands

Okay after bath we will write your letters to Santa he says feeding Anna her dinner

The girls were done eating in no time, so Artie got started on the baths

"Sammy" sweetie do you want to go first for your bath tonight he asks her

Sammy gets down and starts walking towards the bathroom to wait for her daddy

"Do" you want bubbles tonight sweetie he asks as he runs the water

She nods her head

"Okay" bubbles it is he says putting some Mr. Bubbles into the water

Once she was undressed he lifted into the water and she started playing with both the bath toys and the bubbles while he tossed her clothes into the hamper

"Okay sweetie" can you closed your eyes for daddy please while I wash your pretty hair he asks her

"Can I" go back to playing afterwards she asks as she closes her eyes

Sure sweetie he says as he dumps the cup of water over her head to get it wet, starts washing her beautiful hair. Once he had it washed he dumped the water over her again to get the soap out.

"Okay" sweetie you can go back to playing now he says as he starts washing her up

'Thanks" daddy she says as she continues to play with the toy boats

She played the whole time he was bathing her, and when he was done he asked her to stand up so he could lift her out of the tub so he could dry her hair and get her ready for bed.

"Okay" sweetie go to your room so daddy can get you ready for bed he says as he wraps the towel around her and she begins walking across the hall to her room

"Daddy" can I wear these tonight she asks showing him the cookie pajamas

"Sure" sweetie he says as he begins dressing her in the pajamas she wanted to wear

"There" we go nice and warm, and do you want daddy to do your hair tonight he asks her

Yes daddy she says

He puts her hair into pigtails for the night, and afterwards he goes gets Anna and gives her a bath as well

"Your" next baby girl he says as he picks her up and takes her to the bathroom to give her a bath, but before he puts her in the water he puts in her special bath seat into the tub, so she doesn't fall backwards into the water

"Here" we go baby girl he says as he sets her into the seat to play with her bath toys while he gives her a bath

Ba Ba she says as she plays with the rubber duck

"Yes" baby girl I'll give you a bottle after bath he says as he washes her back.

Once he gave her a good bath he then took her to her room to get her ready for bed. First he put lotion on her so her skin don't dry out for the coldness then he put a clean diaper on her, and lastly he put her pajamas that are the same as her sister on her

"There" we go baby girl now to brush you're really pretty hair he says as he gently brushes her hair.

"Now" I can give you a bottle and then I'll put you to bed baby girl he says as he starts heading for the kitchen with her safely tucked into his lap

On the way to the kitchen he passes Sammy playing in the playroom, and calls her to the kichen so she can write her letter to Santa

"Okay sweetie what would you like to ask Santa to get you for Christmas" he asks her after he has put the Dear Santa at the top of the paper

"I would like a doll, some toys, coloring books, and crayons" she says

"Okay there's your list Sammy" he says passing it to the little girl

"How about you Anna what would you like Santa to bring you" he says looking down at the little girl in his arms who was drinking a bottle

Since Anna can't talk yet he put down toys and clothes for her, and he seals them up in two separate envelops, and makes a note to have the girls mail them tomorrow during the Christmas parade that the New Directions were going to sing in

(The next weekend)

"Thanks" for watching the girls Rachel while Kurt, Quinn and I go Christmas shopping for them he says as Rachel comes into the house

"No" problem Artie I just love watching them, and I plan on giving Sammy her first dance lesson today she says as she goes into the house to watch the girls

"Good Grief" this is worst then Black Friday at Macy's Kurt says as they pull into Toys R Us parking lot

"Well" I have to go shopping for Sammy and Anna sooner or later Artie says as he gets out of the car and head into the toy store to wait for Quinn and Kurt

Who are we shopping for first Quinn asks Artie

We are going to shop for Annabelle and then we will shop for Sammy he says as he starts making his way to the infant toy section of the store

"How" about this for Anna Kurt says as he shows Artie a possible coupe walker that she could have

"That" could work she could practice rolling/walking around the kitchen until she gets her sea legs then she could move to an actual walker Artie says as Kurt puts it into his cart

The trio looked at some more toys for Anna to have for Christmas before moving onto Samantha

"Hey" Artie one of the real estate agencies in town is sponsoring Christmas in the park and I was wondering if the girls would like something like that Quinn asks him as they head towards the one year old aisle

"Maybe" depending how I work that night he says as they approach the aisle

"If you' have to work I can take the girls she said

"Or" Blaine and me can take them Kurt says

"Since" you put it that way, and I want the girls to have a great first Christmas okay Artie says he starts examining toys for Sammy to open on Christmas day

Once the group was done shopping they went to pay for their purchases, and went to Babies R us to get more clothes and Pajamas for the girls

"Okay" Rachel I'm back Artie says as he enters the house

'Daddy" Sammy says running full speed into his lap

"Did" you have fun with Auntie Rachel he asks her

"Yeah" she even taught me how to dance you want to see daddy she asks him

'Of course" sweetie he says as she jumps off his lap and Rachel starts the music, and after she was done she gave a big finish

"That's" was great sweetie he says

"That" is why my Christmas present to her this year is dance lesson Rachel says

Rachel you don't have to Artie says as he helps Quinn and Kurt bring in the bag of toys and put them in the spare bedroom

"Really" Artie I want to do this for her Rachel says as she puts her coat

"Okay" I really want her to dance at some point in her life he says with a sigh

"Okay" I'll sign her up this week with my old dance studio I went to as a little girl, and Finn is throwing in baton lessons she says as she leaves the house

"Good Grief" he says as he continues to bring in the girls gift

(One week later)

"Hey" Kurt Artie says when Kurt picks up the phone

"Hey" Artie what's ups Kurt says from the other end

"Can" you and Blaine take the girls to Christmas in the park next week cause I got to work a double Artie says from the other line

"Sure Artie" Blaine and I can take the girls you can drop them off in the morning when you go to work, and you can pick them up when you get off Kurt says from the other line

'Thanks Kurt" you're a lifesaver Artie says as he hangs up the phone

"Sammy" sweetie can you come here please he calls from the kitchen

"Yes daddy" she says as she walks into the kitchen and climbs into his lap

Listen to daddy very closely next Tuesday Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine is going to take you and your sister to Christmas in the park, so can you be good to daddy he says to her

"Yes" daddy as she jumps off and goes back to the playroom to play

(Next Tuesday)

Artie dropped the girls off at Kurt's house in the morning before he went to work, and packed Kurt everything he would need to take care of the girls while he worked. Kurt played with them, and worked on their developmental skills until Blaine came over in the afternoon. Kurt left the house at three thirty so he could find a parking spot in the park

"Sammy can you hold my hand please" Blaine asks her

Sammy does what she is told and hangs onto Blaine's hand tight

"See all the pretty lights Anna" Kurt said peeking down in the stroller at the little girl

She responded with a smile

"So Sammy what do you want to go on first" Blaine asks her

That she says pointing at the horse and carriage

'Okay we'll get in line for the carriage ride" Blaine says as the group heads towards the line for the carriage

The group didn't have to wait long to get on the carriage ride Kurt hanged on to Annabelle and Blaine sat right by Samantha

"Sammy smile" Blaine says as he takes a picture of her for Artie

"Anna do you see all the pretty lights" Kurt asks her

She gives him a big gummy smile

"Are you enjoying the carriage ride Sammy' Blaine asks her

"Yeah" she says as she looks at all the pretty lights

The carriage ride took them through storybook lane where there was every rhyme and story that Sammy liked. After the carriage ride the group got in line for a train ride that was going to take them to the North Pole

'Sammy I'm gonna sit beside" Blaine says as he sat right next to her

'And I'm gonna sit right across from you" Kurt says sitting right across from her on the train

As soon as the train left Anna began to cry

"What's wrong Anna you hungry, wet, or dirty" Kurt asks her

'I think she may be hungry" Blaine says

"She could be" Kurt says as he reached into diaper bag for a bottle

Kurt feed her the bottle and she doesn't seem to want to take it

"She probably needs changed I'll change her when we stop" Kurt says

"Sounds like a plan to me Sammy do you need to use the restroom when we get off" Blaine asks her

"Yeas' she says

When the train stops Kurt takes Anna into the men's restroom to change her, and Blaine waits outside the women's restroom for Sammy. Blaine didn't have to wait long for Sammy to come back out.

"Better" Blaine asks her

Sammy nods in response

Let's wait here for Kurt to come out with your sister Blaine says as he picks Sammy up

Kurt came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a happy Anna

"There we go all smiles once again" Kurt says as he comes out of the restroom with Anna

"Let me guess she needed changed" Blaine says as they started making their way to the line to see Santa

"Yup" Kurt says pushing the stroller out that had Annabelle in it

They didn't have to wait long to see Santa Sammy was a nice big sister and let Annabelle go first to see Santa. When Kurt put Anna on Santa lap she started to cry so Kurt took her right back off Santa's lap, and Sammy took her turn

HO HO HO merry Christmas little girl what's your name Santa asked her

Samantha Bridget Abrams she said with a smile

Well Sammy have you been a good girl this year Santa asked her

"Yes I have Santa and what I want for Christmas this year is a doll, and if you could make my daddy walk again she said

Well the doll I can guarantee, but the walking thing I'll see what I can do he said as Kurt took a picture of her with Santa and head back to the train to take them back so she can ride the carousel

"Sammy that was a nice gesture to have your daddy try to walk again" Kurt says as she sits on her lap back to the station

"I want him to walk again instead of being in the chair all the time" Sammy says with a sigh

"I know Sammy I know" Kurt says as he hugs her tight

When they got back to the station Sammy got off and started running towards the carousel

"Sammy come back here" Kurt says running after her

"You know better than that to take off from me" Kurt says getting down to her height to scold her

"I sorry" she says quivering her bottom lip

"I know you are let's go on the carousel together" he says helping her onto a horse that was right by Blaine and Anna

After they have rode the carousel both Sammy and Anna started getting tired, so Kurt and Blaine decided to get them some balloon sculptures to take home

"Sammy what would like" Kurt asks her

A hat please she says rubbing her eyes

"Okay" Kurt says rubbing her back

Sammy gets a reindeer hat, and Anna gets a puppy dog and soon Kurt and Blaine take the girls home, and put them to bed and wait for Artie to get home from work

**Review please**

**(Sammy's and Anna's first Christmas will be up today sometime, and will Sammy get her wish for her daddy stay tune to find out more) **


	21. Girl's 1st Christmas

**(okay I lied about having the girls first Christmas up we had the snow storm I had to shovel out, and I couldn't work on it as much I would like so I hope you like the chapter)**

Samantha's and Annabelle's 1st Christmas

The night before Christmas Artie had the girls put out cookies and milk for Santa, and read them the night before Christmas before tucking them into bed. After he had them tucked into bed he went into the spare bedroom that was going to be Willow's when her and her sister move in next week to get the presents that he was going to put under the tree for Sammy and Anna.

"Okay Anna your pile is going to be under the tree" he says to himself as he sets her presents under the tree

"Sammy you are going to be right by your sister" he says setting her presents right by Annabelle's

After he set the girl's presents out he went to bed himself to get some sleep

(Christmas morning)

"Daddy daddy wake up its Christmas" Sammy says bouncing on her daddy's bed

"Okay okay I'm up" he says reaching for his glasses and his wheelchair

"Guess who else is up daddy" Sammy says going to Anna's room

'Who" he says

"Anna daddy" she coming back into her daddy's room trying to carry Anna

"Merry Christmas baby girl" he says kissing her

"I think someone needs a diaper change, so sweetie can you go into the kitchen and wait for daddy please" he says to Sammy who gets off the bed and goes to the kitchen to wait for him to come into the kitchen after he has changed Anna

"You little missy are getting a diaper change" he says transferring to his chair and then going to her room to change her

Once he had changed Anna he took her into the kitchen where Sammy sat in her chair and colored a picture while waiting for him to give her breakfast

"Sammy do you want daddy to make you his special Christmas pancakes" he asks her

"Yeah" she says try to contain her excitement

"You Anna are going to have oatmeal with red and green sprinkles mixed in" he says as he starts making the girls their breakfast

After breakfast he changes the girls into their Christmas dresses he got for them. He did Sammy's hair up in a ponytail, and Anna had her baby hairband on since her hair isn't long enough yet.

"Okay Sammy since you're the oldest you can open your gifts from Santa" he says coming back into the family room with Anna, and setting up the video camera

"Thanks you daddy" she says as she starts going to town on her gifts

"What did you open first" he asks her when she opened the first gift

"A doll" she says showing him the doll that she got

"I think you got some items to take care of your doll" he says as she opens up a few more presents

She got a stroller, a doll highchair, and some other items to take care of her doll

"You still got some more presents to open sweetie" he says as Sammy continues to open

Artie gave her some blocks, some developmental toys, more clothes, more coloring books and crayons to go with the coloring books, and he even got her coloring value pack that had stamps, special crayons for her and a little on the go art table, and a little chair to sit in when she watches cartoons.

"You got one more gift and it is in the kitchen" he says as she heads to the kitchen to see your last gift

"Merry Christmas sweetie do you like it" he asks her when she sees the gift

'Yes daddy I love it" she hugs trying to give him a hug

It's a picnic table so you eat your breakfast, lunch, and dinner at a special table just for you" he says

"Can I eat my lunch here today" she asks

"Sure now baby girl it's your turn" he says to Annabelle as he takes her back into the family room to open her presents

Sammy sits on her chair while her sister unwraps her presents

"Here we go baby girl daddy is going to sit on the floor with you while you open your presents" Artie says as he sits Annabelle on the floor, and locks the brakes on his wheelchair and gets on the floor with her

"You want to open a present sweet girl" he says as he hands her a present to open

She just sits there not know what to do

"Anna watch me" Sammy says as she gets off her chair and helps Anna open her present

"Sammy you are a good big sister Artie says giving her a kiss as she helps her little sister open her presents

Once Anna saw Sammy open a present she decided she wanted to try it and she open her presents slowly but surely

Anna also got some developmental toys, the coupe roller/walker, some regular toys, some pajamas, her first pair of shoes, some clothes, a coat, a pair of slippers.

"Do you want daddy to put on your slippers for you so you don't get cold toes" he asks the little girl

"Ya ya" she says

"Okay Sammy do you want daddy to put your slippers on as well" he asks her as he puts Annabelle's on

"Yes daddy" she says as she goes gets her slippers

Artie puts on both of the girls slippers, and Sammy gives her daddy her gifts

"Merry Christmas daddy" she says handing him the presents

"Oh sweetie you didn't have to get me anything" he says opening the presents that she handed him

"I wanted to cause I love you daddy" she says giving him a hug

'Oh I love you and your sister so much" he says as he continues to open the first present

"Do you love it daddy" she asks when he has fully open the first present

"I love it so much" he says giving her a hug

He got a mug that she colored at Color me mine when Kurt watched the girls, and he also got a shirt that had Sammy's and Anna's handprints on it, and best daddy in the world shirt.

"After he has change Anna he fed the girls some lunch, and after lunch they went down for their nap. Once he had Anna down the phone rang

"Hello Abrams house Artie speaking" he says when he picks up the phone

"Hey honey I was just calling to wish you and the girls merry Christmas" his mom says from the other end

"Merry Christmas to you guys as well" he tells her

"I was calling to see when you and the girls were coming over to celebrate Christmas" she asks him

"Right now mom the girls are down for their naps, so I don't know when we are coming over" he tells her

"Oh cause your father and I will be leaving in a few minutes to go visit your grandparent for Christmas" she says

"You can drop the girl's presents off on the way, and you can drop what they give the girls off on the way back" he says

"Sounds like a plan Artie plus we are dropping off the van as well that has the girls presents in" she says

"Bye mom" he says hanging up the phone

Twenty minutes later his parents come to drop off the van and the girl's presents, and Artie brings their presents in and puts them by their pile, so they can open them up after they have woken up from their naps. Artie takes this opportunity to set up the camera to take the girls first Christmas picture. After ten minutes Anna woke up.

"What's wrong baby girl did something wake you up huh" he asks her trying to soothe her cries

Her cries started to calm while he was calming her down

"Don't worry daddy's has you" he says making his way to the family room so he doesn't wake Sammy

"Do you want to try to open your presents from grandmamma and grandpappa" he asks her

She doesn't seem interested in opening anymore presents all she wanted was to be held by her daddy

"It's okay we'll open the rest later" he says making his way over to the couch to lay down with her on top of him

"You wanna lay with daddy while he takes a nap" he asks her while he transfers to the couch

"How about I cover us up so we don't get cold" he says grabbing a blanket to cover them up

Once he has them covered up he begins to rub her back to calm her down, and slowly it works her eyes begin to close, and she is asleep within minutes, so Artie takes this opportunity to take a nap as well

(Two hours later)

Sammy is the first one to wake up from her nap, so she tip toes out of her room and into the playroom to play quietly until Anna wakes up from her nap. Artie wakes up as well, and since Anna is still sleeping he gets up transfers back to his chair, and lays Anna in the playpen to nap while he checks on Sammy

"Sweetie your grandparents left you some more presents to open do you want to open them now" he says whispering into the playroom

"Coming daddy" she says getting up and going into the family room to open more presents

Marigold and Drew gave her a dresser and some dress up clothes and a tea set.

Anna wakes up thirty minutes later

"Hey baby girl did you have a nice nap, and do you want to open the presents from your grandparents" he asks her

He takes Anna into the family room to open her presents that she got, and she got toys and clothes from her grandparents. After the girls have opened he took a picture of them in front of the tree.

"Okay girls that was really lovely now daddy is going to get in the picture now" he says setting the timer on the camera

He picks up Anna and holds her, and Sammy stands right besides her daddy's right wheel for the picture

'Okay girls say cheese" he says before the camera goes off

"Cheese" Sammy says as the camera takes the picture

"Okay let's see how that picture came out" he says rolling over to where the camera was

"I think this one's a keeper" he says putting the picture on the board in the kitchen

"Daddy I hungry" Sammy says

"Okay I'll feed you some supper and after supper we can open more presents from your great grandparents how does that sound" he asks her

"Good" she says going into the kitchen and sitting at her picnic table while he makes the girls and him some supper

"Sammy sweetie I'm going to put your bib over you so you don't get any pasta sauce all over your nice dress" he says putting one of her bibs over her pretty dress

"Okay" she says with a sigh

"What's wrong pumpkin" he asks her

"I didn't one of my wishes this year for Christmas" she says getting onto his lap

"What was one of your wishes" he asks her

"To have you walk again" she says with her bottom lip quivering

"Pumpkin I'm fine look at me I have been like this for nine years, and someday I hope I can walk again" he says hugging her

"You do" she says with a sniffle

I do" he says hugging her one last time

Artie made himself and Sammy a pasta dish for Christmas dinner, and for Anna she has a type of strained vegetable. After dinner Artie's parents stopped by to drop off the gifts that the girls great grandparents, and his grandparents got them for Christmas

"merry Christmas Sammy" Marigold says coming into the house with some more presents for the girls

"Merry Christmas grandmamma" Sammy says

"Where's Willow and Brianna mom cause I want to show them their room" Artie says cleaning off Anna's high chair

"Your father took them home cause both girls started to get sick during dinner" his mom says setting the girls presents down in the family room

"Oh great" Artie says with a sigh

"don't worry your father's and mine workplace day cares have shut down to see if its coming from there" his mother says coming back into the kitchen for a cup of tea

"Thanks for telling me mom cause I hate to have Sammy and Anna get it back" he says giving her the hot cup of tea he just made for her

"Will it be okay if I stick around to see the girls open their presents" she asks him

"Sure mom I'm pretty sure Sammy would love to show you what she got for Christmas so far" he says as Sammy gets up from her picnic table to show her grandmamma what she got

"Come grandmamma and see what Santa brought me" she says walking into the family room to show her grandmamma her gifts

"Holy cow son you really loaded her down her first Christmas" his mother says from the family room

"Yeah I wanted to make up for her first Christmas she had with her mother who never gave her anything" he says taking Anna out of the high chair

"Did Anna get the same amount as Sammy" she asks

"Yeah mom I did I made sure their piles were the same" he says on the way to Anna's room to change her

"Do you like the gifts Sammy" Marigold asks the little girl

"Yes grandmamma tea party" Sammy asks her

"Sure I would love to have a bit of a tea party with you" Marigold says as Sammy opens her tea set

Sammy and her grandmamma have a tea party until her daddy comes back with Anna, and the both of them open their presents from their great grandparents which were custom made dresses that the girls can wear for the upcoming Regional competition

"How did she know their sizes" he asks surprisingly

"Let's just say I took over one of their outfits and took their measurements that way" she says

"This is the best gift I could ever ask for the girls having matching dresses for the competition" he says

Soon Marigold goes home and Artie gives both girls their baths, and reads them a story and sings them a lullaby, and then tucks them in.

"Night baby girl daddy loves you" he says giving her a kiss and tucking her in and closing the doors on Anna's crib

"Night Anna" Sammy says as she goes to her bedroom to go to bed

"Okay Sammy your turn" He says pulling down the covers on her bed and she gets into bed

"Pumpkin did you have a good first Christmas" he asks her when he tucks her in for the night

'Yeah daddy" she says once she had been tucked in

"Night pumpkin sweet dream" he says kissing her on her forehead

"Night daddy I love you" she says closing her pretty eyes

"Night sweetie I love you too" he says closing the door to her room and leaving it open just a crack to leave some light in her room.

**Next Chapter Sammy sees snows for the first time, and Willow and Brianna move in)**

**Review please**


	22. Snow and a surprise

Snow and Willow and Brianna move in and a surprise

(This chapter Artie's two sister's who his parents thought that died in the car accident are still alive and they stay with Artie)

It was a few days after Christmas, and Sammy woke up to white stuff outside her window

"Daddy what is the white stuff outside our house" she asks him

"Sammy that's snow that's outside do you want to play in it later" he says and asked her

"Can I daddy" she asks him

"Sure" he says

Artie goes into Anna's room to see if she is awake, and changes her and takes her to the kitchen so he can feed both of his girls. After breakfast he gets them ready to go play in the snow

"Okay Sammy you have your snowsuit on, your boots, your hat are you ready to play in the snow for the first time" he asks her

"Yes daddy are you coming" she asks

"Yes daddy has to go do something, so go wait in the family room until he comes back out" he says as he goes to his bedroom to put on his rewalk

Sammy sits on her couch and waits patiently for her daddy to come back. Artie comes into the family room with Anna in her carrier that is strapped to his chest and a surprise for Sammy

'Daddy walking" she says surprise

"Yes sweetie I'm walking, so you ready to go outside and play" he says as he operates he walks to where she's at

"Yes" she says getting off the couch and walking to the patio door to wait for her father

Sammy had fun play in the snow her daddy helped her a little bit with building a snowman out in the backyard, and he showed her how to make a snow angel in the snow with his arms and after an hour they went back inside.

"Okay Sammy we are going to enter by the garage to I can hang up your snow outfit" he says as they start making their way to the garage entrance

"I had fun out there daddy" she says as he takes off her boots

"You looked like you had fun out there sweetie" he says as he starts taking off her snowsuit

Once he had all the girls snow outfits off they headed to change clothes, and Artie to get back into his wheelchair

"Okay girls to want to warm up by the fireplace" he asks them when they were in their pajamas

"Yes daddy" Sammy says getting on the couch

Artie and the girls spent the afternoon snuggled up in front of the fire sharing their moment from playing in the snow that day, and they even took a nap by the fire

(A few days later)

Artie and Samantha were sitting the family room where he was helping her with her colors a little bit when there was a knock at the door

"Who could that be" Artie says as he transfers to his chair to go answer the door

When he opens the door standing there is his mother with Willow and Brianna

"Is that day here already" he says as his mother hands him Brianna

"Yes sweetie it's here today is the day that Willow and Brianna move in with you while your father and I are in China getting your sisters" she says coming into the house

"Mom I don't have a bed for Willow and Brianna to sleep in yet" he says as his mom comes into the house to say hi to her granddaughters

"I know you don't sweetie cause you have been busy with school, glee club and work, so you father and I stopped at the furniture store in town that was going out of business, and picked up three beds and a crib" she says when she picks up Sammy and gives her a big hug

"So where are they" Artie asks

"The bed and the crib will be here in a few minutes cause the other two beds are being delivered to the house" she says putting Sammy down so she can hug Anna who was in her playpen

"Make sense" he says as he begins to make his way to show Willow and Brianna where they are going to be sleeping at

"Willow" Sammy says going over to hug her best friend

"Sammy I missed you" Willow says hugging Sammy

"I missed you two do you want to play" Sammy asks her

"Okay" Willow says as she begins playing

"Well son I have some good news" Marigold says

"What's that mom" he says as he heads over to the playpen to put Brianna in with Anna

"You're the proud father of another set of sisters" his mother says

"They approved it" he says with a gasp

"Yes they did, and we told them when your father and I come back from China we will adopt Willow and Brianna back from you" Marigold says

'Sounds like a plan to me" he says smiling

Once the bed and the crib was all moved in Marigold went back to the house, so Drew and her could leave for the airport so they could get Artie's new sister's in China

"Sammy can you come here sweetie" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says climbing up and into his lap

"I have something to tell you and you have to listen good okay" he says to her

"Okay daddy I listen" she says

"Well as of right now you and Willow are sisters, but its only temporary until grandmamma and grandpappa come back from China where they are getting daddy new sister's" he says to her

"Did daddy have any sisters" she asks him

"I did let daddy show you a picture of them" he says as he rolls to the mantle where the family picture with his sisters was

"Sammy if they were alive they would have been your aunts' he says getting the picture down from the mantle to show the little girl

"Pretty daddy" she says looking at the picture

"Yes your aunt were very pretty" he says wiping away his tears

"Do you want to know their names" he asks her

Sammy nods

"Okay this pretty girl in grand mamma's arms is Amelia she was about the same age as Anna, and this one that grandpappa is holding is Carolina she was your age in the picture, and this one who is sitting next to daddy is Julie who was four, and this one who is on the other side of daddy is Hannah she was two years younger than daddy" he says

"What happened to them" she asks

"Well Amelia and Carolina died in the car accident that left daddy unable to walk. As for Julie she got a rare form of children's cancer that wasn't cure able, so she passed on away ten months later, and then Hannah had Leukemia and her relapse was too much for her to take on and she passed away before school started" he says starting to cry

"It's okay you have Anna and me daddy" Sammy says hugging her father

"I know I do sweetie I know" he says hugging her back

That night after Artie had put the girls to bed he goes back out to the family room to talk to the picture that had all four of his sisters in it

"Well Amelia, Carolina, Julie, and Hannah you guys have been gone a really long time, and I wish you guys could see me now a father to a one year old little girl and a soon to be six month old girl. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you" he says with a tear in his eye

Then he hears a knock at the door

'Okay coming" he says wiping his eyes

"Older brother we missed you so much" the girls says

"Do I know you" he asks

"It's me Carolina your younger sister, and Amelia your baby sister" the girls say

When Artie hears this he gasps

'When we got in that car accident that left you with no legs the hospital presumed that you guys were dead, so they sent me and Amelia to be with a foster family, and that foster family wasn't too nice, so we packed our bags and sent off to find our biological family and here we are" Carolina says

"I missed you so much" he says hugging them

"We miss you too big brother" they say as they hug them

"How old are you guys now nine and eight" he guesses

'You're right I'm nine and Amelia is eight" Carolina says

"Can I at least call mom and dad and tell them you're alive and well" he says heading for the phone

"Sure" Amelia says taking a seat on the couch

"Mom, dad I have the best new ever you know Amelia and Carolina my sisters which you guys thought that died in the car accident that left me paralyze from the waist down are alive if you don't believe me I'll have them say hi to you" he says as he motions the girls over to him

"Hi mom Hi dad" Amelia and Carolina say together

"Oh my goodness girls it's really you" Marigold says as she begins crying

"Yes mom it's us don't worry we're at Artie's place and were okay" Carolina says

"I've missed you girls so much" Drew says as he begins to cry

"We missed you too dad" Amelia says

"I'll have them stay with me until you guys come back from China with the newest Abrams"

"Oh yeah son about that when we pick up your new little sisters tomorrow from the orphanage we are only staying here for two weeks and then we're coming home" Marigold says

"Why's that mom" he asks

"Let's just say once the parents adopt the child they stay here for two weeks to make sure the child is willing to be with the adoptive parent, and then they send the new family home" she says

"Oh so you want me to repaint my bedroom and Anna's room downstairs for Amelia and Carolina to stay in" he asks them

"Yeah son that would be great, and you can even have them pick out the beds that they want to sleep in" his dad says

"Well I better let you guys go so you guys get your sleep night mom night dad" he says hanging up the phone

"Night son" his dad says

"Well Amelia and Carolina since mom and dad are in China for two weeks you guys are going to sleep on the pullout couch until tomorrow where I am going to enroll you guys in the Lima school system" Artie says as he begins to take the cushions off the pull-out couch

"Okay Artie we'll go get ready for bed" Amelia says as she reaches into her suitcase for hers and Carolina's pajamas

"You guys have to be quiet though cause your nieces are sleeping" he says as they head into two separate bathrooms to get ready for bed

As Artie gets the pull out couch ready for his sisters to sleep on his sister's sit in the kitchen waiting for him to be done

"You know what Carolina I'm really glad that we found Artie again" Amelia says

"I am too Amelia I can't wait to see mom and dad again" Carolina says

"Okay girls the pull out couch is ready for you guys, so I'll tuck you guys in" Artie calls from the family room

"Who are our nieces" Amelia asks

'You're nieces are Samantha and Annabelle Samantha is one years old, and is going to be two next month, and the other one is Annabelle who is going to be six months old next week" he says tucking in his sisters

"Can we meet them sometime?" Amelia asks

"How about tomorrow" he says

"Okay" Amelia and Carolina say together

(The next day)

Artie gets up and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast for everybody, and to wake his sisters up

"Amelia, Carolina it's time to wake up today might be your first day of school" he says getting them up

"Okay big brother we're up" Amelia says getting up and reaching for her glasses

"Morning Amelia" Carolina says getting her glasses as well

The girls got dressed while Artie made breakfast for everyone

"Morning daddy" Sammy says entering the kitchen

"Morning sweetie don't forget today is the day you and your sisters come to school with daddy' he says feeding her breakfast

After he feeds all the girls he goes gets Anna dressed

"Is that Anna Artie" Amelia asks

"Yes it is" holding Anna up so his sister can get a better view of her niece

"She's darling" Amelia says

"Thanks Amelia oh can you and Carolina play with Samantha and Willow while I get Anna and Brianna ready" he calls from Anna's nursery

"Sure Artie we can" she says as she heads to where the two little girls were playing at

"Hello Sammy you might not know me, but I'm Amelia and this is Carolina were Artie's sisters or your aunts is it okay if we play with you for a little bit" she asks the little girl

"Okay" Sammy says

Amelia and Carolina played with Samantha and Willow until it was time for school. Since today was a late start for the high school Artie stopped local elementary school to register his sisters for school, and the school even let the girls attend class that day for the first time

"Okay give me a big hug and tonight we'll go shopping for school supplies" he says before they go to their classrooms

"Bye Artie" Amelia says hugging her big brother

Bye Artie" Carolina says hugging him as well

Once he dropped his sisters off he headed for the high school

**Next Chapter: Sammy turns two and Artie meets his sisters from China, and his parents will be shocked that two of their daughters are alive**


	23. Li and Ling and birthday shopping

**Sorry everyone This chapter is going to be Artie meets his adopted sisters and he goes birthday shopping for Sammy, but don't worry next chapter is really going to be Sammy's birthday**

Artie's mom and dad came home from China two weeks later with the newest members Li and Ling on the same day that they left to get them

"Hi mom hi dad" Artie says opening the door for his parents when they came to get Willow and Brianna

"Hi son we missed you" Marigold says coming into the house with Ling

"I missed you too mom, and I think two certain girls missed you most of all Amelia, Carolina can you come in here please" he says calling the two girls into the room

"Hello mother, hello father" they say as they curtsy for their parents

"Girls I missed you so much" Marigold says hugging her past daughters

"We missed you too mom" Amelia says

"I missed two too as well Artie are they enrolled in school" Drew says hugging them

"Yes dad they are" Artie says

"Thanks good son well Amelia, Carolina you ready to go home and sleep in your rooms and in your beds" Drew asks them

"Yes father" both girls say together

"But Artie we would like to introduce you to your new sisters" Marigold says

""Whose this mom" he asks her

"This is Li she is two" she says introducing Li to Artie

"Hi Li I'm you big brother Artie it's nice to meet you" he says to the shy girl

"Don't worry she'll open up to you eventually" Marigold says

"And this is Ling she's four" Drew says introducing her to Artie

"Hi Ling I'm Artie you're big brother it's nice to meet you' Artie says introducing himself to the other little girl

"Hi" she says

"We're going to wait awhile before you introduce Sammy and Anna to them" Marigold says

"Sounds good to me mom" he says

'Plus we got to introduce them to Willow, Amelia, Carolina, and Brianna" Drew says

"Bye Artie" the girls says as they head out to the new van that his parents bought prior to going to China

"Mom, dad how soon does the new custody agreement with Willow and Brianna goes into effect" Artie asks them

"Son the court says tomorrow is the day that I and your mother become their new parents" his dad says

"Okay I just wondered cause I really want to be Samantha and Annabelle dad full-time, and plus I got to get ready for Sammy's birthday" he says helping his parents with the luggage

"We understand son we will be here before you go to school to take her to day care" his dad says

"Well you guys better go, so you guys have enough time to get Li and Ling settled into their new surroundings, and to get Amelia and Carolina adjusted as well" Artie says

"Yeah we better" Marigold says getting into the van

"Call us when Sammy's party is going to be" his father says getting into the van

"Will do" Artie says as he sees the van drive away

After Artie sees his parents drive away he goes back inside the house to do a little birthday shopping for Sammy's second birthday that was quickly coming up, and then he and the girls had Regionals soon after

"Okay sweetie what could you possibly want for your birthday" he says to himself as he shopped online

He found some toys that she might want, and since it was going towards spring he was going to get her some spring clothes to wear, and when he was done the phone rang

"Abrams residence Artie speaking" he says picking up the phone

Hi Artie this Mr. Schue I was wondering if you could come in for a quick practice for Regionals cause I am worried that some of the members are having some problems picking up the choreography for the numbers that we are doing, and plus we are going some tough competition" Mr. Schue says

"Of course I'll be down there as soon as the girls wake up" Artie says

"Can you come down now if you could" Mr. Schue asks

"Yes I'll be down soon Mr. Schue" Artie says hanging up the phone

He goes into Sammy's room and carefully not to wake the sleeping girl he puts her shoes and coat on and takes her out to the car to buckle her into her car seat, and then he goes back inside to get Anna ready, and once both girls were safely buckled in, and still napping Artie set off to McKinley for glee club rehearsal

"Hey Artie do you need any help with the girls" Kurt asks when he sees Artie pull in

"Yes could you get the stroller out and Anna out please while I get Sammy" Artie says

Once Artie had both girls secured in the stroller Kurt pushed him into the building, and down to where rehearsal was being held at. Once they got there Artie locked the breaks on the stroller and went to join everyone else

"Artie where's Sammy and Anna" Mr. Schue asks

"Mr. Schue they're sleeping at the moment" Artie says

"Okay until either Sammy or Anna wake up we are going to work on the choreography for _Old time rock n roll" _Mr. Schue says

The group was in the middle of doing a routine when Artie hears Anna wake up from her nap

"What's wrong doodle bug you didn't sleep long did something wake you up" he says getting her out of the stroller so he doesn't wake Sammy

Anna still cries while her father holds her

'I think I know what the problem is doodle bug you need cleaned up" he says grabbing the diaper bag that was under the stroller and heading towards the restrooms

Artie gets Anna cleaned up in no time, and still she not happy at all

"What's wrong did you have a nightmare and it woke you up don't worry daddy will sing you your favorite lullaby" he says on the way back to the auditorium

"Mr. Schue can we do _Baby Mine _now cause Anna is not very happy right now" Artie says coming into the auditorium

"Sure Artie we can plus we have a rocker cradle for you to put her in, so during the song you could rock her to sleep" Mr. Schue says

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Schue okay doodle bug daddy is going to put you in the cradle so he can rock you to sleep" Artie says putting Anna into the cradle

Artie sings her favorite lullaby and she is asleep within minutes, and they go back to work working on the dance moves for _Old time rock n roll. _Once rehearsal was over Artie asked Kurt to come with him to Toys R Us, so he can do a little birthday shopping for Samantha

"Sure Artie I'll meet you over there" Kurt says loading the stroller into the car

"Sounds good Kurt" Artie says rolling over to the front seat and getting in

On the way to the toy store Sammy wakes up from her nap

"Hey sleepy head did you have a nice nap" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says rubbing her eyes

"That's good we're going to the toy store to get you some birthday presents cause you have a birthday coming up" he says

"Yeah" she says clapping her hands

Kurt gets Anna out of her car seat and puts her in a cart that he grabbed when he got there, and Sammy climbed into Artie's lap and the group headed into the store to do some birthday shopping

(I'm going to save what she gets for her birthday for the next chapter)

After the group was done they headed for the party store, so Sammy could pick her theme for her party

"Okay Sammy theme would you like your party to be" Artie asks her

"Princess's daddy" she says getting off his lap and going to the Princess party section of the store

"Sweetie do you have a certain princess in mind for your party" he asks her

"Cinderella daddy' she says

"Perfect let me take care of everything" Kurt says helping Sammy with the plates, cups, napkins, and tablecloth, and anything else that they need for the party

'Okay Anna while we're here let's look for your first birthday" Artie says getting Anna out of the cart and onto his lap

He takes her over to the first birthday aisle to have her look at what she might want for her birthday, and soon they find Kurt and Sammy at the counter picking out the balloons

"Hey sweetie what balloons are you picking out for your party" he asks her

"Cinderella balloons" she says smiling

"What she is trying to say is that she is getting all the Cinderella balloons that they have" Kurt says

"How much is this costing me?" Artie asks

"Let's just say I'm helping to pay for it" Kurt says

"Thank you Kurt" Artie says

"No problem I never had a little sister growing up, so Sammy makes up for it even though she is your daughter Artie" Kurt says tickling her

"No problem she loves hanging out with everyone in Glee club especially you and Quinn" Artie says when he pays for the decorations

**Next Chapter: Sammy is 2**

**Review please**


	24. Sammy is 2

**Sammy is 2**

Well it was the day of Sammy's second birthday. Artie was up late getting the castle as ready as he could, and then he woke up early the next day to finish decorating before he woke Sammy up

"Sammy sweetie wake up" he says waking her up

"Morning daddy' she says waking up

"Happy Birthday sweetie what would you like for breakfast" he says when she climbs into his lap

"Waffles please daddy" she says rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Okay I think I know the perfect waffle to make for you princess" he says getting to work making her waffles

Once the waffles were done he served them to her cut up for her with a side of syrup for her to dip the waffle into

"I think you will love the waffle I made you" he says bringing her breakfast

"Thank you daddy" she says when she sees her breakfast

"Eat your breakfast while I check on your sister" he says rolling towards Anna's room

"Okay daddy" she says as she begins to eat her breakfast

"Morning doodle bug did you sleep well I bet you did" he says picking her up out of the crib

"Okay since today is your sister birthday we are going to let her do what she wants to do okay" he says to her as he changes her

Once he had her changed he took her into the kitchen to feed her breakfast which was smashed bananas

"Sammy what would you like to do after breakfast" he asks her

"Play dolls daddy" she says

"Okay once we get dressed we will play dolls" he says feeding Anna some more bananas

"Another waffle daddy" she asks him

"Okay I'll make you another princess waffle" he says going over to the waffle maker to make another waffle

Once breakfast was over and Artie did the dishes they went into the playroom to play dolls

"Okay Anna daddy is going to sit you on the floor until daddy gets on the floor, and he will put you back on his lap" he says setting her on the floor

Artie locked his breaks and gets on the floor and puts Anna back in his lap

"Okay sweetie what's my doll" he asks Sammy

"Daddy you get Lola" she says handing him the doll

"Okay thank you" he says when she hands him the doll

"First we feed them daddy" she says handing him a plastic bottle

"Okay" he says when he begins to feed Lola

"Ba ba" Anna says

'Yes doodle bug that's a bottle you had yours when you ate breakfast" he says

Artie and Sammy played dolls for about an hour before doing something else

"Okay Sammy what would like to do now" he asks her

"Watch Cinderella daddy" she says jumping up and down

"Okay but first let's get dressed then we can watch it" he says

"Okay" she says going to her room to get dressed

Artie bought her a princess outfit to wear for her birthday

"Ready daddy" she says coming into the nursery

"Okay go sit in your special chair and me and Anna will be out in a little bit" he says

As soon as Artie and Anna were in the family room he put Cinderella on for the girls to watch. Plus it was her Valentine's Day present as well. Once Cinderella was over he feed the girls some lunch, and after lunch the girls went down for their naps. While the girls were sleeping Artie went out in the backyard and started putting together the cottage playhouse, and the mini play set that he got her, and he started inflating the princess bounce house for her to jump in after her nap.

"Okay I have a little bit of time before the girls wake up from their nap I better inflate the ball pit" he says to himself

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa" Anna says when she wakes up from her nap

"Okay doodle bug daddy's coming" he says going towards the nursery

Anna stops crying when she hears her daddy come into the room

"Doodle bug you were suppose to sleep for fifteen more minutes did something startle you" he asks her when he changes her

"She rubs the sleep from her eyes while she is being changed

"Since you're up how about daddy give you you're Valentine's Day present" he says when he put her on his lap

"Here we go Happy Valentine's day doodle bug" he says setting her down by her present

"It's an activity table for you to play at doodle bug" he says

"Ba ba" she says

"Okay daddy will make you a bottle' he says taking her into kitchen to make her a bottle

"Daddy" Sammy call from her room

"Okay sweetie daddy's coming" he says rolling into Sammy's room

"Hello sweetie did you have a nice nap" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says getting up

"Daddy has two more surprises for you, and the first one is in the playroom" he says

Sammy gets up and runs to the playroom to see her first surprise

"Do you love it" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says

"It's a ball pit sweetie" he says

"Thank you daddy" she says hugging him

"The second surprise is in the backyard" he says as she gets out and heads to the patio door

"Okay wait let daddy put your shoes and spring coat on, and you can go outside" he says putting on her coat

Once he open the patio door Sammy runs towards the cottage that was in the backyard

"Daddy has set up your own backyard playground complete with a bounce house and a play set, and the cottage playhouse" he says

Sammy plays on everything while Artie feeds Anna her bottle, and once she had played out he took the girls to pick up Sammy's cake and balloons, and took them back to the house to finish setting up for her party later on that evening

'Sammy for your birthday dinner daddy is taking you to his workplace for dinner" he says

"Yeah" Sammy says going back out to the car

Artie drives him and the girls to the restaurant where Sammy tried Ravioli for the first time, and has ice cream for dessert. Once they were done Artie took the girls home to get ready for Sammy's party

"Okay birthday girl time to put on your tiara" he says

"Okay daddy' she says

Artie out on her birthday tiara and her birthday dress that he bought her yesterday, and at six the first couple of guest showed up which were some members of the New Directions, and the rest of new directions and Mr. Schue showed up a few minutes later

"Sammy that must be grandmamma grandpappa, Willow, Brianna, Li and Ling, Carolina, and Amelia" he says when he hears the doorbell ring

"Where's the birthday girl at" Drew asks when he enters the house

"Here I am" Sammy says appearing in front of her grandfather

"Happy birthday Sammy girl" he says kissing her

"Happy Birthday Sammy" Marigold says

"Happy birthday Sammy" Amelia says coming into the house

Happy birthday Sammy" Carolina says

"Okay everyone gather around Sammy is going to open her presents" Artie announces

Sammy got clothes, toys, a tricycle, and gift cards to Toys R Us, learning toys, books, and some toys to play outside with.

"Sammy what do you say for all the nice gifts" Artie asks her

"Thank you" she says

"Sammy do you want to blow the candles out on your Cinderella cake" he asks her

"Yeah" she says

With the help of Quinn Artie lit the candles on his little girl's birthday cake

"Okay Sammy sweetie the candles are lit, so come make a wish my birthday princess" he says calling her into the kitchen

Everyone gathered around the table to sing Happy Birthday to Sammy

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Sammie Happy birthday to you" the group sang together

"Go ahead sweetie blow out you candles" Artie says to her

"Daddy I don't know how to blow" she says with her lip quivering

"Don't worry daddy will show you, so watch daddy" he says as he shows her how to blow out her candles

'Okay daddy I'm ready to blow now" she says as she makes the face to blow out her candles

"On 3 you blow 1, 2, 3, blow Sammy" he says

Sammy blows out her candles and everyone cheers. Luckily Artie got a big enough cake so everyone can enjoy a descent size piece. While everyone ate their cake they just sat around and talked. Around nine everyone started to go home.

"Sammy did you have a good birthday" he asks her while he begins to do the dishes

"Yes daddy" she says as she plays with Annabelle

"That's good once daddy puts the dishes in the dishwasher daddy will give you and you sister your baths, and you guys can play while daddy puts the dishes away" he says loading the dishes into the dishwasher

'Okay daddy" she says as she goes back to playing with her sister

Once the dishwasher was loaded up Artie took the girls into the bathroom to give them a quick bath before bedtime, and the girls played while he put the dishes away

"Okay Sammy it's past your bedtime, so do you want daddy to read you a bedtime before bed" he asks her

"Yeah" she says getting up and going to her room

"Daddy will read you a story from your pile of books that you got for your birthday" he says picking up a story from the pile and going into her room to read to her

Artie read her story sang her a lullaby and tucked her in

'Night princess daddy loves you" he says tucking her in

"Night daddy love you too" she says closing her eyes

"As for you Anna it's bedtime for you as well" he says taking her to her room to put her to bed

When Artie went to bed that he started wondering if Anna will ever say more words besides Ba ba, and will she say her first words

**Next Chapter: Regionals competition**

Review


	25. Not a chapter

Not a chapter

The reason why I called this story Our Gatekeeper is Cedar Point is building this new coaster called Gatekeeper, so the Gatekeeper name belongs to them, but the title belongs to me. I just thought I explain the title of the story to all of you who are wondering why I called it what I called it, but the Regionals chapter will be up later on today

Thanks

Flutebandgeek


	26. Regionals

Regionals

It was the morning of the Regionals competition, and Artie got up early to make sure he had everything that he needed to take with them

"Okay I got Sammy's extra Sippy cup, a bottle for Anna, toys and books to keep them occupied during performances, their shoes, and their dresses for the competition, and Sammy's Bella costume" he says going over the checklist he made a few days before

Once he had gone through the checklist he went to wake the girls up

"Sammy sweetie it's time to wake up today is the day of Regionals' he says getting her up

"Okay daddy' she says getting up

Artie makes the both of them princess waffles for breakfast before going to wake up Anna

"Come on sweetie I know it's early, but you have to wake up so daddy can feed you and get your ready' he says when he picks Anna up from the crib

After Artie had both the girls feed and dressed he started buckling them in the van and headed for the high school

"Sammy stay right beside daddy okay' he says as they start heading for the high school

"Okay daddy' she says

Once they entered the choir room Artie had Sammy sit in her special chair while they waited for the rest of New Directions to show up

"Hey Artie Hi Sammy' Quinn says entering the choir room with Beth

"Hi Quinn Sammy this is Quinn's daughter Beth can you say hi to her" he asks the little girl

Sammy gets up from her seat and introduces herself to the little girl

"Hi my name is Sammy' Sammy says introducing herself to the girl

Beth stands behind Quinn

"It's okay Sammy Beth is a little shy right now give her time to warm up to you, and soon you and her can be best friends" Quinn says taking a seat next to Artie

"Okay" Sammy says going back to her seat

"Anna seems quiet today' Quinn says breaking the ice

"Yeah she is the only word she knows how to say is Ba ba and she doesn't say no others words" Artie says holding her

"Could there be a possibility that she could be deaf" Quinn asks

"Yeah could be" Artie says starting to break down and cry

"What's wrong with Artie" Kurt asks coming into the choir room with Blaine

"He is afraid that Anna could be deaf cause she is not saying any more words" Quinn says rubbing Artie's back

"Has he been reading to her?" Blaine asks her

"Yeah and she hasn't said any other words yet' Quinn says comforting Artie

"How old is she" Kurt asks

"She is going to be seven months next month' Artie says between sobs

'Wow has she done anything else" Kurt asks

"Yeah last night she rolled over for the first time while I was playing with her" Artie says with a sniffle

"What's Artie crying about" Rachel says entering the choir room

"There's a chance that Anna might be deaf" Kurt says

"He'll get over it" Rachel says taking a seat

That made Artie cry even harder

"What's wrong with Artie" Santana asks coming into the choir room

"Anna might be deaf and Rachel totally hurt Artie's feelings" Kurt says

"Artie are you okay?' Mr. Schue asks coming in the choir room

"No he isn't he is scared that Anna might be deaf cause she hasn't started talking more yet" Santana says

"And Rachel said that he will get over it" Kurt says

"Rachel why would you say something like that" Tina asks

Rachel shrugs her shoulders in response

"Artie I know a teacher who you can speak too, and who can help you and Sammy learn sign language' Mr. Schue says approaching Artie

"Thank you Mr. Schue" Artie says with a sniffle

"Okay do you want me to take the girls competition dresses, and Sammy's belle dress and put them with the others" Mr. Schue asks

Artie nods and hands him their dresses and shoes and Mr. Schue puts the dresses on the rack and the shoes in the shoe bin

"Everyone the bus is here, so let's head out and go to Cincinnati for Regionals" Mr. Schue announces

Everyone heads out to the bus, and when Artie gets there he sees it is not the right bus

"Mr. Schue where is the handicap bus at" Artie asks

"That is weird I know for a fact I reserved it for today let me go see where it is" Mr. Schue says when he goes ask the bus driver

"Well' Artie asks

"Apparently Sue went behind my back and took it for the cheerios, so would you like to ride with us or follow behind with the van" Mr. Schue asks him

"I'll ride with you guys" Artie says with a sigh

"That's the spirit buddy" Mr. Schue says lifting him out of the chair and onto the bus in the first seat next to him

Once Artie's chair was loaded on the bus they set of for Regionals. On the ride down Sammy sat with Kurt and Anna sat with Artie

"Sammy how are your dance classes" Kurt asks her

"Good" she says

"When we get to where we are going to be performing could you show us what you have been learning?" he asks her

"Ask daddy if I can" she response as she goes back looking out the window

'Hey Artie can Sammy show us what she has learned in dance class when we get to the school" Kurt calls from the middle of the bus

'Sure' Artie says

'Anna do you want daddy to read you a book' he asks her

When Anna doesn't respond to her name it makes Artie heart sink

"Daddy can Kurt read me a story" Sammy calls from the back of the bus

"Sure sweetie what book do you want" he asks her

"The princess book" she calls back

Artie gets the book out of the bag that he brought and passes it back to Kurt who starts reading Sammy the story

'Artie I have been reading up on sign language for babies during the bus ride, and this is what I found' Mr. Schue says showing him

'Thanks Mr. Schue" Artie says as he reads up on the topic

After about a half an hour bus ride the New Directions arrived at the school that Regionals were going to be held

"Okay guys once everyone is off the bus we will check in together, and use the restroom once everyone is done using the restroom then as a group we will go straight to our dressing rooms, and get ready and chill before we go on since we can't watch the other groups perform we have to wait in our dressing room until we are called to go on stage" Mr. Schue says before helping Artie off the boss

"Artie I'm taking Sammy to the restroom with Beth do you want me to take Anna too?" Quinn asks

"That would be great Quinn" he says handing her Anna

Quinn signs diaper change to Anna and she understands

Once everyone used the bathroom they all head to their dressing room to get ready

"Sammy do you want to get ready first" Artie asks her

"Yes daddy" she says going to wear the dresses were

Artie gets Sammy ready first and then he gets Anna ready before he gets himself ready

"Sammy do you want me to do your hair and make-up" Tina asks her

'Yes please' Sammy says getting on the chair so Tina could put on lip gloss, and curl her eye lashes and make her hair look pretty for the performances

"Your make-up is done do you want your hair curled or straight" Tina asks her

"Curled please" Sammy says as she sits still as Tina curls her brown hair

Since the New Directions were going second they stood in the room while the first group performed

"Sammy do you want to play while we wait for our turn" Artie asks her

"Yes daddy' she says as she goes over to where her father was and plays with him

Artie and Sammy play for fifteen minutes until Mr. Schue came over and announce it was time for them to go on

"Sammy I want you to stand with Mr. Schue while daddy was on stage with your sister" Artie tells her

"Okay daddy love you' she says hugging him

"Love you too sweetie' he says as he hugs her back

Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the stage the New Directions the announcer says

"Okay Anna here we go" Artie says rolling on stage with her

The band starts playing _Baby Mine_

"Okay sweetie it's time for you to go to sleep, so daddy is going to sing you your favorite lullaby" Artie says laying her in the cradle that was on stage

_Artie_

_Baby Mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Tina_

_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they_

_Say, let those eyes sparkle _

_And shine, never a tear,_

_Baby of mine_

_Artie hums as he rocks the cradle_

_Artie_

_From your head down to your_

_Toes, you're so sweet, goodness_

_Knows, baby mine, you are so_

_Precious to me cute as can be,_

_Baby of mine,_

_New directions_

_(Baby mine)_

_Artie _

_Baby mine_

"Night sweetie daddy loves you' he says as Anna eyes close and she falls asleep

Mark and Finn come on stage to carry the cradle that had Anna in off stage careful not to wake the little girl

Old time rock n roll starts

_Puck_

_Just take those old records off the_

_Shelf I'll sit and listen to them by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock n roll_

_Finn_

_Don't try to take me to a disco_

_You'll never even get me out _

_On the floor. In ten minutes_

_I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll _

_New Directions _

_Still like that old time rock' n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock' n' roll_

_Kurt_

_Won't go to hear them play a tango_

_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_

_There's only sure way to get me to go_

_Start playing old time rock 'n' roll_

_Quinn_

_Call me a relic, call me what you will_

_Say I'm old-fashioned; say I'm over the hill_

_Today music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_New Directions _

_Still like that old time rock' n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock' n' roll_

During the guitar solo members of New Directions dance with each other, and Sammy shows off her moves she has learned in dance class

_New Directions _

_Still like that old time rock' n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock' n' roll_

_New Directions _

_Still like that old time rock' n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock' n' roll_

_New Directions _

_Still like that old time rock' n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock' n' roll_

Before the songs ends Sammy runs off stage and Mr. Schue helps her into her Belle costume, and she takes her place atop the stairs as _Beauty and the beast _starts playing

_Rachel_

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Blaine_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Mercedes_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Sammy starts making her way down to her daddy while there is music interlude, and climbs on his lap and they begin to dance

_New Directions_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

Once the song ended Sammy gave her daddy a big hug and told him that she loved him, and the two of them went back to join the rest of the New Directions

"Sammy you we're great out there" Mercedes says

"Thank you" Sammy says

"Sammy would you like an animal cracker?" Artie asks her

"Yes daddy' she says

Sammy ate her animal crackers and drank her juice quietly while her daddy was busy with her sister, and after she was done Beth asked her to play

"Okay gang it's time to hand back out to the stage to see if we are going to nationals" Mr. Schue says

"Okay Sammy time to put your dress back on" Artie says

"Okay daddy' she says as Artie puts her dress back on her and heads out to the stage with both of his girls

"As a former show choir director there was one group that had two numbers that really stood out from the rest, and it is my pleasure to present the princess award to Artie, Sammy, and Anna Abrams" Mrs. Lowe's says

"You got an award sweetie go get it' Artie tells Sammy as she scurries up and get her award

"Now that's over it is time to name to say what place each team got, and in third place is the Columbus fireballs, and in second place is the Springfield springers, and our winners with the most two beautiful girls I have seen in my life is the New Directions who are going to compete in Orlando' Mrs. Lowe's says

Everyone was excited to go to nationals especially Sammy. The New Directions went to their dressing room to celebrate their victory, and after their celebration they boarded the bus back to school

"Anna do you want to play" Artie asks her in sign language

Anna claps her hands in response

"Okay we'll play" Artie signs

"How about you Sammy do you want to play" Tina asks her

"Yeah Yeah' Sammy says

"Artie could you pass me one of Sammy's toy's please" Tina calls

"Sure Tina" he says reaching done into the bag for one of her toys

After thirty minutes Sammy was done play and started to make her way up to the front of the bus to be with her daddy

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here' he asks her sitting Anna down next to him

"I missed you daddy' she says

"I missed you too do you want to sit in the other seat next to daddy' he asks her

Sammy does what she is told and sits on the sit next to her father

When the bus got back to McKinley Mr. Schue helped Artie off the bus, and Tina and Santana got the girls who fell asleep and buckled them in for Artie

Artie drove home, and when he got home he put Anna on his lap and took her in the house and came back to get Sammy who was still asleep to take her in the house

"Sammy sweetie daddy is going to put your pajamas on" he tells her who wakes up a little bit

'Daddy I sleepin' she says angrily

"I know you were can you wake up a little bit so I can put you pajamas on, and tuck you in' he asks her

"Okay daddy' she says sleepily

Artie quickly puts her pajamas on, and tucks her in her warm bed before going out to get Anna

"Okay baby doll you're turn he says picking her up and taking her to her room to get her ready for bed

Artie puts her footie pajamas on her and tucks her in before going to his room to get ready for bed himself, and go to bed

_Baby Mine is by Dumbo_

_Old time rock n Roll is by Bob seeger_

_Beauty and the Beast is by Disney_

**Next Chapter: Anna goes to the audiologist to see if she is deaf**

**Review**


	27. Anna goes to the audiologist

**Annabelle goes see the audiologist**

"Sammy sweetie can daddy talk to you in the kitchen please" Artie calls from the

"Coming daddy" Sammy says as she walks to the kitchen

"Sweetie tomorrow you are going over to Quinn's house to play with Beth while daddy takes Anna to see a special doctor called an audiologist to see if Anna is deaf" he explains to her

"What's an audiologist daddy" she asks him

"An audiologist is a type of ear doctor, so daddy is going to take Anna there to get your ears checked out" he says to her

"Okay" she says going back to the playroom to play

"I just hope I'm strong enough to take the news that my baby girl is deaf" Artie says to himself

(The next day)

"Quinn thanks for picking Sammy up on short notice" he says when he sees Quinn pull in the driveway

"No problem we are going to have a great time aren't we Sammy" Quinn says as she buckles Sammy in

"Yeah" Sammy says

"Well you better get going if Annabelle's appointment is on the other side of town" Quinn says

"Yeah I better" Artie says going back into the house to get Annabelle

"Come on baby girl daddy going to take you to a special doctor to get your hearing checked out" he says as he changes her and gets her ready to go

Once Anna was change he buckled her up in the car and headed to the doctor's office

"Here we go baby girl were here" he says getting out of the car and gets her out of her car seat

Artie begins to roll to the doctor's office and checks Annabelle in

"Annabelle Abrams to see Dr. Brady" Artie says to the receptionist

"Okay do you have insurance?" the receptionist asks him

"Oh yeah here you go" he says reaching into the front pocket of his pants and reaching for the insurance card

"Thank you we'll call Annabelle shortly" the receptionist says handing back the insurance card

"Come on sweetie let's go over here and wait our turn" he says as he rolls over to an empty spot to park his wheelchair and play with her

After thirty minutes of waiting Annabelle's name was called

"Annabelle Abrams" the nurse calls from the doorway

"That's you sweetie" he says as he rolls towards the door

"What's the reason why Annabelle is here to see Dr. Brady" the nurse asks Artie

"The reason is I am scared that she is deaf in both her ears, and the only word she says is ba ba and that's it" he says combing Anna's hair back

"That's all I needed Dr. Brady will be in a little bit" the nurse says as she leaves

When the nurse leaves Artie sighs and hopes for the best with this appointment

"Good afternoon I'm Dr. Brady, and this must be Annabelle" he says coming into the room

"Yes it is and I'm her father Artie Abrams" Artie says introducing himself to the doctor

"I hear you have a feeling she might be deaf, and she hasn't talk much" Dr. Brady says

"Yes that's correct doctor" Artie says

"Okay let me take a look to see what's going on" Dr. Brady says as he starts examining Annabelle's ears

Annabelle lets Dr. Brady examine her ears to see what's going on

"I'm going to do more testing on her ears to see if she is deaf, so far there is a possibility she could be deaf in both ears" Dr. Brady says

"Where do we go for more testing?" Artie asks

"You will go to the Children's hospital, and I'm going to order some hearing tests for her to determine if she is deaf" Dr. Brady says

"Okay when do we go for this testing?" Artie asks

"You will go after this appointment cause I'm afraid you may be right Anna might be deaf" Dr. Brady says

Once Dr. Brady has finished examining Anna's ears, and Artie paid for the appointment he set off to Lima Children's hospital to have more hearing tests ran on Annabelle

"Here we baby girl I think before we check in I think a diaper change is in order" he says as he heads towards the men's room to change Anna

Once Anna was changed he headed over to check her in for her testing

"Hello my name is Artie Abrams, and Dr. Brady sent my daughter Annabelle over here to get some testing done on her ears" he says to the receptionist

"Okay since she is already in the system I'm going to put her hospital bracelet on her, and you guys can head down to audiology for the testing" the receptionist says with a smile

"Come on Anna let's head down there pretty girl" he says as he starts

Artie heads towards the elevators to head up to the audiology department for the testing, and when they get there the nurses bring Annabelle right in for testing

"Mr. Abrams we need to take Annabelle for her testing, and you can't come with her" the nurse says as she approaches Artie

"Anna can you be a big girl for daddy and go with the nice people to get your ears checked out?" he asks her in sign language

Annabelle nods in response

"Bye baby girl daddy will see you in a little bit" he says handing her over to the nurses

While Anna gets her testing done Artie takes some time to call Quinn to check on Sammy, and see how she is doing

"Hew Quinn I'm just calling to check to see how is Sammy" he says when Quinn picks up

"She's fine Artie, but I think she may want to get involved in pageants cause she keeps looking at the crowns that I had" Quinn says

"Maybe I might get her started, so she doesn't feel like she is left out with all of this" he says as he runs his hand through his hair

"I think I might be able to help I still have my first dress, so if I fix it up, a research where a local pageant is happening I'll get you all the information that you need to enter Samantha" Quinn says

"If I do go through with this Quinn will you do her hair, and make-up" he asks her

"Sure Artie I'd be happy to" she says

"Thanks Quinn give Sammy my love for me" Artie says as he hangs up the phone

After Artie got off the phone with Quinn he rolled to the vending machine to get something to eat, and headed back to wait for Anna to get done with her tests

"There we go there's daddy" a nurse says bringing Annabelle back to him

"Hey sweetie were you good for the nice people" he asks her

"She was good, and Dr. Brady will call you tonight with the results of her testing" the nurse says with a smile

"Come on Anna let's go home you're probably sleepy baby girl" he says as he rolls to the elevators to go home

(Later that night)

Artie is in the family room watching a movie with the girls when the phone rings

"Good evening Abrams residence Artie speaking" he says when he picks up the phone

"Hi Artie it's Dr. Brady and I have the results from Anna's hearing test and I'm afraid I have some bad news" Dr. Brady says on the phone

"Ok doc give it to me straight" Artie says

"Well Anna is fifty percent deaf in her ears, so I'm going to need you to bring her in to my office in two weeks, so we can fit her for her hearing aids that will go around her ears" Dr. Brady

'Okay see you in two weeks doc" Artie says hanging up the phone

"Sammy sweetie can daddy talk to you please" Artie calls from the kitchen

'Coming daddy" she says getting off the couch

"Daddy has some news to tell you" he says picking her up and setting her on the chair

"Listening daddy" she says pulling her hair back

"Well your sister is deaf in both of her ears, so we got to learn sigh language to talk to her, so are you willing to learn sign language" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says with a smile

"On another note daddy has been thinking about the pageant thing, and I'm going to let you do it" he says

"You are daddy I luv you" she says hugging him

"Yeah I am I figured you might be jealous of all the attention your sister is getting, so this will be your thing" he says

'Thanks daddy" she says hugging him

"You're welcome sweetie" he says

**Reviews make me happy**

**Next Chapter: Sammy gets started with pageants**


	28. Attention

**Attention readers**

**With Valentine's day coming up I am going to be writing a Valentine's day chapter of the following stories**

**Our Gatekeeper (The Valentine's day chapter with Artie, Sammy, Anna, and Quinn)**

**Daddy's girls (Kevin & Dianna have a night away from the girls**

**The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact (The couples celebrate valentine's day)**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams (Kurt & Artie enjoy a night to themselves)**

**We are so getting back together (Artie & Tina celebrate Valentine's day) **

**Plus i apologize i don't have beta reader the only program that i have is microsoft word, and that's about it, but don't worry the next chapter of the Glee pregnancy pact will be up today along with daddy's girls, and We are so getting back together**


	29. Valentine's day out

**Artie, Quinn's, Sammy, and Anna Valentine's Day**

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for the late update everybody I have been sick lately, so I have been taking my time with this chapter working to make it tight, so enjoy**

Artie celebrated Valentine's Day the day after the holiday cause of Sammy's birthday, and he planned it out to a t

"Sammy wake up it's the day after Valentine's and I have a special breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen' he says waking the little girl up from her slumber

Sammy wakes up and rubs the sleep from her eyes, and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to use the potty while her father wakes up her sister

"Morning Anna did you sleep well I bet you did now it's time to wake up cause today you are going to try one of daddies heart waffles for breakfast" he says taking her over to the changing table to change her

Once Anna was changed he took her to the kitchen to set her in her high chair, and to help Sammy into her booster seat when Quinn walked in with Beth

"Morning Quinn Happy Valentine's day I didn't I will see you until later" he says lifting Sammy up and into her booster seat

"Well I wanted to surprise you silly" Quinn says with a chuckle as she lifts Beth up and sets her on the chair

"Well I'm glad you joined for breakfast because I am making my famous heart shaped waffles for breakfast" he says with a smile

"We came on a good day then" Quinn says smiling

Artie got right to work making the waffles while Quinn poured the juice for the girls

"Does Sammy take apple or grape juice" Quinn asks

"Sammy what would you like this morning apple or grape juice" he asks her

"Grape please daddy' she calls back

Quinn gives both girls their juice while Artie finishes up the waffles he was making in the waffle maker

"Okay girls breakfast is served" he says setting the plate of waffles on

Both Artie and Quinn cut up the waffles for the girls so they could eat them without choking on their waffle

"Man Artie you are a good cook when did you learn to make stuff taste this good" Quinn says taking another bite of her waffle

"When I discovered Sammy I knew she would need to eat, so the night I got her I made something I thought she would like and low and behold she ate it, and she ate whatever I put in front of her ever since" he says taking a sip of his orange juice

"Oh and Beth loves the waffles don't you Beth" Quinn asks the little girl

Beth nods her head up and down

"How about you Anna do you like your waffle" he asks the baby in the high chair

"Ba ba" she says

"Okay I'll get your bottle of apple juice" he says going towards the fridge and getting Anna her apple juice

"More please" Sammy and Beth say together

"Okay since you asked nicely you two can have another waffle" Quinn says giving Sammy and Beth another waffle

After breakfast was over Artie and Quinn cleaned up their daughters before they give each other their gifts

"Happy Valentine's day Quinn" he says handing her presents

"Artie you shouldn't have" Quinn says reaching into the bag and pulling out a stuffed teddy bear that says I love you, and a promise ring

"Really Quinn seeing you with the girls makes me think someday we could be a family sometime down the road" he says

"You really mean that" she says getting teary eyed

Artie nods his head

"Oh and Beth I didn't forget about you little girl" he says handing the girl her present

"Thank you' she says accepting the overstuffed tiger that was pink

"Artie how could you afford all this?" Quinn asks

"Let's just say I have been working extra hours at Breadstix's and helping with a lot of parties" he says

'Daddy where's my present?" Sammy whines

"Samantha Bridget you know better than to whine in front of guests" he scolds her

"Sorry daddy' she apologizes

"You're present is in your bedroom" he says after she apologizes

Sammy quickly runs to her room to see her Valentine's Day gift that her daddy put out for her

"Daddy I love it" she says running into his lap

"You're welcome sweetie" he tells her

"What did you get Sammy" Quinn asks her

"A big stuffed teddy bear that has a heart saying I love you" Sammy says to Quinn

Annabelle also got a teddy bear that says I love you, and after all the gifts have been open Artie says they are going to Chuck E Cheese to have some fun, and since Artie was driving Quinn got Beth's car seat and secured it next to Sammy and buckled her in. Once everyone was in they set off to Chuck E Cheese

"Okay girls here we are" he says when he parks the van

Sammy and Beth were itching to get out and go in to have some fun

"Beth I want you to stay close to mommy when we get inside because it is going to be very busy in there" Quinn says sternly

"The same goes for you too Sammy no running ahead of daddy okay" he says unbuckling her from her car seat

After everyone was out of the van they all headed inside to have some fun

"Good afternoon sir welcome to Chuck E Cheese how many children do you have?" the employee asked Artie

"Two one toddler and one infant" he says as he holds his hand out to be stamped

Sammy holds out her hand so she could get stamped

"I have one child one toddler" Quinn says as she brings Beth in

Once Artie had paid for the pizza and the tokens for the girls he and Quinn went to find a table to sit at

"Daddy can we play before lunch" Sammy asks

"Sure since it's gonna be awhile before our pizza gets here" he says as he puts Anna in the high chair the restaurant gave them

"Artie I can take them while you stay here with Annabelle" Quinn says

"Thanks Quinn" he says as Quinn takes the girls over to the toddler area to play for a little bit

After the girls have played for fifteen minutes they decided to play some games, but first the parents wanted the girls to sit down and eat something first and once the girls have eaten their pizza they were off to play games

"Anna do you want daddy help you throw the ball?" he asks the seven month old

She smiles and claps her hands

"Okay take the ball in your hand and toss it up the ramp and it will go in one of the holes" he says as he shows her how to throw a ball

She tries to throw the ball and it makes it up into the 10 point spot

"Good job Anna you want to try again" he asks her

She nods her head up and down

Anna plays Skee ball for five more minutes before Artie decided she needed a diaper change

"Quinn I'll be right back I'm going to change Anna" he calls as he heads for the restroom to change her

"Okay Artie I'll watch Sammy for you" she calls back

Sammy was having a blast playing different games and racking up tickets, so she could get some prizes when they leave

"Sammy you have great aim" Quinn says when Sammy throws a football through the hole

"Daddy is teaching me how to throw" Sammy says smiling

"After this I'll race you to a squirting contest Beth" Sammy says to the other little girl

"Okay Beth says

Sammy and Beth kept challenging each other to see who could get the lion to the top the fastest and every time it resulted in a tie

"Okay girls time to cash in your tickets and go to build a bear" Artie says rolling over to where the girls were

"Okay daddy" Sammy says gathering up her many tickets she won

"Wow Sammy you won that many tickets" he says as he sees her pick them up

"Yeah daddy" she says carrying the big pile of tickets over to the counter

"Do you want me to help you with your tickets?" he asks her

"Yes please daddy" she says as he takes the first strand of tickets and feed them in the machine

Sammy has won a total of 3,000 tickets, and Beth got the same number of tickets as well, and Anna got 200 tickets

"Okay girls lets go up to the prize counter to claim your prizes" Artie says as he rolls over to the prize counter

Artie picks out some proper toys for Anna to have, and Sammy picked out two big stuffed animals which were Chuck E and Helen the Hen, and a Check E Cheese hat, and some sunglasses

"Chuck E & and the Chef please" Beth says

Beth received her prizes, and also got a hat and sunglasses like Sammy. Once the girls had their prizes everybody headed out to the van to go to the local mall to continue their Valentine's Day fun, and when they reached the mall Artie looks back to see that Anna has fallen fast asleep in her car seat so he unbuckles her gentle and gets her out to put her in the double stroller he got out of the back end of the van

"Sammy I want you to get in the stroller with your sister, so I know where you are" he says sternly

"Yes daddy" she says as he put her in the stroller

"Beth I want you to get in yours as well" Quinn says sternly as she gets Beth's out

"Yes mommy" Beth says getting in her stroller

Artie and Quinn set of to Build a bear with three little girls in their strollers. Once they reached Build a bear Sammy and Beth got out to pick out what they wanted to make

"Daddy can we go to make a bracelet next I want to make a friendship bracelet with Beth" Sammy asks when they stand in line to wait their turn

"Sure probably Beth wants to make one too" Quinn says

"Yes mommy please can I we are going to be best friends" Beth says

"well okay I'll even tip for you guys to make them" Quinn says smiling

Once the girls got up to the stuffing machine they did the heart ceremony together, and stuffed their cats that they were getting before going to dress them alike. Artie did Anna's for her since she was sleeping in the stroller

"Okay daddy ready" Sammy says when she has the outfit picked out for her cat

Artie dresses the cat for Sammy and even helps her type the name out that she wanted to name her cat. Once all the animals were dressed and named since it was the day after Sammy's birthday the employees at Build a bear sang for her and she loved it. Afterwards Sammy and Beth set off for Make a bracelet together

"I better go after them" Quinn says as she runs after the two year olds

Artie parks the stroller right in front of the store and takes the opportunity to check his schedule for the week

"Look at my pretty bracelet daddy" Sammy says when she comes out of the store

"It's very pretty sweetie now in the stroller please" he says to her

Once Sammy and Beth were in their strollers they zonked out real fast, so once they got to the van Artie took their car seats and laid them on the floor so he could put the seat down for the girls to nap while he drove, and once the strollers were in the trunk with everything else they group set off back to Artie's to enjoy the rest of the day

**Review**


	30. Car crash par 1

Artie's second car accident

"Kurt could you watch the girl for a couple of hours while I work" Artie asks when Kurt picks up the phone

"Sure Artie I have nothing else planned for the day, so I'll come over there instead of you dragging all the girls stuff over here" Kurt says

"Okay see you in a few minutes" Artie says when he hangs up the phone

"Sammy can you come here please?" Artie asks her

"Coming daddy" she says as she exits the playroom where she was playing with Anna

"Listen to me Kurt is coming over to watch you girls, so I want you to be on your best behavior and listen to him and do what he says understood" he says to her

Sammy nods her head in response

"That's my girl you can go back to playing now" he says as she get off the chair and goes back to the playroom to play

"Hey Artie I'm here" Kurt says coming into the house

"Good the numbers are on the fridge of who you need to contact if you need too if you are taking the girls to the Y to swim their swim suits are in their closet hanging up right in front" Artie says really fast as he puts on his coat

"Artie I got it I watched the girls many times before I know the routine" Kurt says

"Okay I better go bye girls be good" Artie says as he leaves to go to work

"Sammy can you come her sweet girl" Kurt calls

Sammy comes running at full speed into Kurt

"Sammy you must not run in the house" Kurt scolds

"Sorry" she says

"Okay how would you like to go meet other boys and girls you age, and learn how to swim at the same time?" he asks her

"I would like that" she says happily

"Lucky for you I signed both you and your sister up at the Y for swim lessons, and when your sister is doing her class Blaine signed you up for gymnastics" Kurt says

When Sammy hears this she claps her hands and goes tells her sister. Kurt puts the girls swimsuits and their towels into two small backpacks, and once the backpacks were packed Kurt changed Annabelle and got her shoes and coat on her, and after he gets Sammy ready to go. Once all the girls were ready to go they set off for the Y

"Hey Kurt I can tell Sammy is excited for her swim class" Blaine says when he sees Kurt pull up

'Yeah she can't wait to learn how to kick her legs and move her arms in the water" Kurt says as he unbuckles the girls

Once they were scanned in Kurt and Blaine took the girls into the locker room to put their swim suits on, and when their swim suits were on Sammy tried to scurry as fast as her little legs to go to the pool, so she could learn how to swim

"We must not run in the pool area little girl" the lifeguard calls to her

Sammy didn't hear her she just wanted to get to the pool

The lifeguard stopped Kurt to tell him that Sammy didn't listen to her when she told her not to run in the pool area, and Kurt says he will talk to her.

"Sammy sweetie can you come here please?" Kurt asks her when they enter the small pool area

Sammy came straight to him

"Sammy when the lifeguard told you not to run you didn't listen did you" he asks her

Sammy shakes her head no

"Next time you must listen to who ever is in charge when we come out of the locker room you understand" he scolds her

Sammy shakes her head up and down

"Okay now we go sit and wait for instructions from the teacher" he says as he takes her to sit on the edge of the pool

During the class Blaine sits on the bench with Annabelle and watches Sammy learn how to swim, and after Sammy's class was over Kurt handed her to Blaine, so he could carry her back to the locker room to change her for gymnastics.

"Okay Annabelle your turn baby girl" Kurt says as he puts her on his lap to wait for her class to begin

"Let me guess that's one of my student's for the next class" the swim teacher asks Kurt

"Yeah this is Annabelle Abrams she is not my daughter though she my friend's daughter I brought her and her sister here cause their father is a paraplegic" Kurt says

"Oh she looks like she is ready to learn how to swim" the teacher says to Kurt

"Yes she is she is eager to learn something new" Kurt says

When Blaine had Sammy all dried off and dressed he took her down to her first gymnastics class which she was really excited about

"Hello you must be my new student Samantha Abrams" the teacher says when she sees the little girl

"Yes she is and she is really excited to learn how to tumble and everything" Blaine says when Sammy takes off to meet some new friends

"Don't worry she will love the class" the teacher says as she goes over to start the class

Blaine just sits back and watch Sammy have fun turning gymnastics

(Meanwhile back in the pool)

"It looks like she is going to be my only student" the swim teacher says to Kurt

"I guess she is come on Anna you ready to get in the water" he asks her as they sit on the edge of the pool

Anna kicks up a storm in the pool soaking Kurt really good, she also learned how to kick her legs as she went across the water. Basically she learned a lot in her first class which Kurt enjoyed, and Sammy learned a lot in gymnastics that she could work on at home

When Kurt took the girl's home they went straight down for their nap which Kurt took the opportunity to wash the girl's swimsuit's and Sammy gymnastics clothes, so they were nice and clean when Artie came home from work that night

(At Breadstix's)

"This is crazy I am the only busboy/waiter here and we are packed to capacity" Artie says to himself as he catches his breath from rolling so much

"Don't complain about it you need every cent you can make right now Artie, so you need to pay for Anna's hearings aids she needs to get in a few weeks plus the doctor visit's the girls have coming up" he says before going back to help customers

(Back at the house)

Annabelle woke up from her slumber crying

"What's wrong Anna did you have a bad dream huh?" Kurt asks coming into the nursery

"Oh I see the problem you are cutting another tooth aren't you don't worry Kurt will take you into the kitchen and let you teethe on a teething ring" he says to her as he takes her into the kitchen to get a teething ring

Once Anna had her teething ring in her mouth she was happy once more

"Let's call daddy to see if he wanted me to give you your teething ring" he says picking up the phone and calling Artie's call phone number

"Humph daddy must be busy he not picking up the phone" Kurt says when he gets Artie's voicemail

Kurt holds Anna until she settle down enough to go back in her crib

"There we go get some sleep precious" Kurt says as he lays Anna in her crib

"Kurt can you call daddy" Sammy says standing in the doorway to her room

"Why what's wrong" he asks her

"I don't feel good" she says

"Okay Sammy we'll call daddy to see what's I can give you to make the pain go away" he says as he goes back to the phone to call Artie

Kurt still could not get a hold of Artie, so he has Sammy get into her pajamas and go back to her room, and lay down and he will be in in a little bit with something that could help her

"Hello Dr. Cherry's office this is Kurt Hummel calling on behalf of Artie Abrams the reason why I'm calling is Sammy is complaining of a stomach ache" he tells the receptionist

"I don't know if she has a fever I haven't taken it yet' he says going into Sammy's room to check to see if she is running a fever

The receptionist says to call back after he has checked her temperature, and he does a few minutes later, and the receptionist says it probably some type of bug and it will go away in a few days, so Kurt keeps an eye on her until Artie's get home from work

(At Breadstix's)

"Artie you can go home since you're the only one here I can close up for the night" his manager tells him

"Okay thank you sir" he says as he rolls out to his car

Since it had snowed and iced really good that evening Artie will have to be very careful driving home that night, and when he was stopped at a stoplight a car that was behind him could not stop before he knew it everything went black

(Meanwhile back at the house)

"when is daddy coming home" Sammy asks whining

"He should be on his way home Sammy why?" he asks her

"Cause my tummy still hurts" she says

Kurt decides to take her to the emergency room just in case it might be appendicitis, and when they admit Sammy gets a scared look in her eyes when she sees who is in the next room

"DADDY" she says scared

**Review**

**Next Chapter part 2 and Sammy gets her appendix's out**


	31. Car crash part 2 and appendicitis

**Car crash part 2 and Sammy gets her appendix out**

"Daddy" Sammy says in tears when she sees her dad lying on the bed next to her

"Hang on Sammy let me see if that is daddy that is in the next bed" Kurt says as he goes over to see what happened to Artie

"Artie it's me Kurt if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Kurt says as he takes Artie's hand in his

Artie squeezes his hand

"Artie this is great the reason why I am here is Sammy's tummy has been bothering her since six o clock, and so I have decided to bring her in to have it looked at if she has to have surgery let me know if you will give consent?" Kurt asks him

"Yes Kurt if my little princess has to have surgery even though I am in pain I will give consent" Artie says

"Good evening I'm Dr. Jones the emergency physician that is on call this evening which two of you are Artie and Samantha Abrams?" Dr. Jones asks

"I'm Sammy" Sammy says raising her hand up while hugging her teddy bear

"And I'm Artie" Artie calls from his bed

"Okay Sammy since you're not feeling well you are going to go first" Dr. Jones says as he maneuvers over to where Sammy was

"Sammy I'm going to see what is going on with your tummy to see if have a real bad bug or if your appendix needs to come out?" Dr. Jones says as he goes over to the little girl

While the doctor pushes on Sammy's tummy she cries out in pain

"Okay Sammy by the looks of it you are going to need to have your appendix taken out" Dr. Jones says

When Sammy hears she needs to have surgery she curls up into a little ball

"Sammy sweetie this is daddy talking if you want to feel better you need to listen to the doctor" Artie says from the bed next to he

"Will you come down with me for surgery?" Sammy asks her daddy

"That depends it's up to the doctor Dr. Jones can I go down with her cause when she had tubes put in a few months ago she was pretty scared" Artie says to the doctor

"Since she is two I don't see why not how about I transfer you over to where your daddy is, and you can ride down to the operating room with him, and he can even lay you down on the operating table" Dr. Jones says reasonable

"I love that" Sammy says as one of the nurses transfers her over to where her daddy was

Once Sammy was in her daddy's arms she cuddled up with him and held on to her big stuffed white princess teddy bear, and sticks her thumb in her mouth

"Its okay sweetie once daddy put you on the operating table, and the doctor begins surgery your tummy will be all better" Artie says as he hugs Sammy

On the way to the operating room Sammy was crying her little eyes out

"Okay princess here is the end of the line daddy going to lay you down on the operating table, and the nice nurse is going to put you to sleep and when you wake up the bad appendix will be taken out" he says laying her on the operating table

"Daddy I love you" Sammy says as the anesthesiologist puts the anesthesia mask on her little face and she slowly falls asleep

"Love you too princess" he says as he is taken back to the emergency room to see what is going on with him

"Anna look who it is it's daddy" Kurt says to the crying infant

"Hey bug a boo its okay I'm here" he says as Kurt hands Anna to him

"I guess both Sammy and Anna missed you really bad tonight" Kurt says taking a seat

"Well it was a busy night at the restaurant once again, so I was the only waiter/busboy there, so it was busy thirty minutes ago the my manager comes in and tells me to go home he will close up for the night, and I was driving home so you could go home the car behind slid right into the back of the car, and beyond that is history" he says with a pain look in his eyes

"Now onto you Mr. Abrams" Dr. Jones says coming back into the room where Artie was

"Okay doc I'm ready what happened to me in that car crash" Artie says in pain

"First we are going to give you something for the pain, and then we are going to wheel you down to x-ray to see if you have any cracked ribs anywhere, and when you come back from x-ray we are going to exam you a little more to see what else might be broken or bruise" Dr. Jones says as two nurses come in to take Artie down to x-ray

During his ride to x-ray Annabelle fell right asleep right next to her daddy, and Artie wouldn't have it any other way to be back with his girls once again. Then when Artie was going into x-ray Kurt grabbed Anna from Artie and waited outside for him to get x-rayed and hoping Anna wouldn't wake up

"She still asleep?" Artie asks when the nurses bring him out of x-ray

"Yeah she still asleep I'm going to head down, and wait to see what's going on with Sammy" Kurt says as he lays Anna back where she was

"Here we go baby girl you can sleep with daddy while he waits to see what's wrong with him" Artie says kissing his daughter temple

"Artie we're glad you're okay" Santana says when she sees Artie come back into his room

"Yeah I'm okay, but Sammy isn't she has to have her appendix taken out" he says as the nurses hook him back up to the heart monitor

"Oh no" Santana says

"Oh yes Kurt down there if any of you guys want to wait with him" Artie says to the glee club

Almost the entire glee club goes down to wait with Kurt, and only Quinn and Santana stood back to stay with Artie

"It's okay babe I'm fine dry those tears cause I'm going to be okay" Artie tells Quinn who was crying

"Artie I was worried sick that you were not alive, and that Sammy and Anna would wind up in foster care" Quinn says between sobs

"I would never let that happen" he says as he squeezes her hand

"I'll take Anna from you Artie it looks like you are ready to fall asleep at any moment" Santana says scooping up the little girl trying not to wake her

"Thanks Santana I think I might take a little nap until Dr. Jones come back with the results of my x-ray" he says closing his eyes

"I'll take Anna down to the waiting room with me to wait with the others" she says scooping up the little girl who was lying beside her daddy

"Night baby girl daddy will see you when you wake up he hopes" he says with a chuckle as Santana leaves the room

(An hour later)

"Mr. Artie Abrams" the nurse calls as she enters the waiting room

"He's not here right now he is still in the emergency room, but I'm his girlfriend" Quinn says standing up to meet the nurse

"Oh anyways the surgery went fine, and Sammy will be in recovery for an hour or two before she is moved to a room of her own the nurse says happily

"Will it be okay if I take her sister who is eight months old down to her sister?" Quinn asks the nurse

"Since she is her only sister I don't see why not I'll take you to Sammy" the nurse says as Quinn grabs a stirring Annabelle from Santana's arms

"Hey baby girl did you have a nice nap huh we are going to see your sister now who had surgery to remove something from her tummy" Quinn says to Anna who woke up

"Ba ba" Anna says

"Okay after we visit your sister I'll give you a bottle" Quinn says as they approach the recovery area

"Sammy look who came to see you" Quinn says happily as she enters the area where she was

"Anna" she says groggily

"Yes she wanted to check to see how you are feeling" Quinn says as she sits down next to Sammy

"How's daddy" Sammy asks

"I don't know Sammy before I leave tonight I'll see what's going on with him" Quinn says

"Don't leave me Quinn" Sammy says groggily upset

"I'm sure one of the glee club members will be happy to spend the night with you until you can be with daddy again" Quinn says

"Okay is Beth here?" Sammy asks

"No Beth is at home with my mom, but she will be here tomorrow to visit you" Quinn says getting up to head back to the emergency room to see what is going on with Artie

"Okay nighty-night Quinn" Sammy says

"Night Sammy sweet dreams sweet girl" Quinn says kissing Sammy on the forehead

"Okay guys which one of us is going to spend the night with Sammy cause right now she is really scared out of her mind" Quinn says as she approaches the waiting room with Anna on her hip

"Count me out I'm going to watch Anna" Kurt says

"I'm going to join him" Blaine says as he cuddles Kurt

"I'll stay with her" Santana says standing up

"Are you sure Santana" Quinn asks her

"Yeah I'm sure before she goes to sleep I'll sing her a song in Spanish" Santana says as she heads out the door to go home and put on her pajamas and come back to the hospital

"We'll stay here too" Finn and Rachel says as they stand up to go change into their pajamas

The rest of the glee club agrees to stay with Sammy just in case if she worries about her daddy who might be in a different part of the hospital then where she is

"Hey Artie how are you feeling?" Quinn asks him

"Like I have been hit by a freight train what do you think" he says angrily

"Ouch anyways Sammy's out of surgery, and she is a little groggy" Quinn says

"Oh it's going to be awhile before I get put in a hospital room cause Dr. Jones thinks I may have a concussion from hitting my head on the steering wheel" he says rubbing his eyes

"How are you otherwise?" she asks

"I have some cracked ribs, a sprain wrist, and some scraps other than that I'm fine" he says

"I'll stay until you are put in your hospital, and afterwards I'll tell Sammy what room you are in" she says taking seat next to move

"I just hope i am in the same hallway or room as her cause right now she is so scared" he says

"Did you try to call your folks to tell them what happened" she says

"Yeah when I got the house I found out it has been disconnected, so when I get out of here I might drive by the house to see what's going on" he says as two nurses come down to take him to get a cat scan

"I love you Quinn" he says as he leaves

"Love you too Artie" she says when she sees him leave

While Artie is gone she calls her mom to see if she can go over to Artie's house to see what is going on with his parents, and after she calls her mom she prays that Artie does not have a concussion, and if he does she hopes it is not severe.

"Hey Quinn" he says when the nurses roll him back into the room

"Hey" he says

"I got a hold of my mom and she is going to go over to you parent's house to see what is going on" she says as she stands up to comfort him

"Tell your mom thanks" he says

"I will" she says when her phone vibrates

"There's da da" Santana says as she brings in an awake Annabelle to see her dad

"Hey sweetie daddy is not in the best shape right now, but do you wanna cuddle with him/" he asks her

Anna goes right into daddy's arms just fine

"Anyways the reason why I am here is me and some other glee club members agreed to stay the night here with Sammy, so she isn't scared" Santana says sitting on the edge of Artie's bed

"Thanks Santana I really appreciate it" he says

"Well I just got off the phone with my mom and she says your house is empty, so apparently your folks moved out without telling you" Quinn says

"That's half good half bad half good because I want to move back there cause I am hoping maybe you and Beth wanna move in with me, and the half bad part is I want to know what happened that caused my parents to just up and move like that" he says

"Well Artie it appears you have a bit of a concussion from the accident, but not to worry it not all that severe at all, so you got lucky and I am going to admit you for a few days so your ribs can heal properly the room I am going to put you in you might recognize your roommate" Dr. Jones says as the same two nurses come to take Artie up to his hospital room

When Artie gets upstairs he sees that he is sharing a room with Sammy

"Daddy" Sammy says in a whisper

"Hey princess are you surprise that you are sharing your hospital room with daddy?" he asks

Yeah yeah" Sammy says excitedly

"Since Anna doesn't wanna sleep without her sister and her daddy I guess we are staying here with everyone" Kurt says entering the very large hospital room with Blaine

"Well everyone since I have you all here I might as well tell you my injuries I have some cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and some scraps and a small concussion basically I am going to out of action for awhile" he says with a shrug

"I guess so don't worry buddy we will help you through this" Finn says

"Thanks Finn" Artie says as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep

**Next Chapter Artie and Samantha going to have some one on one time together, and Artie moves back to his old house, and we find out what happened to his parents. Then finally Artie pops the question to Quinn**

**Review**


	32. One on one time with Sami

**I am going to break this up into three parts. In this chapter Anna gets her hearing aids. Artie and Samantha going to have one on one time together, I am doing the chapter where Artie moves back to his old house, and we find out what happened to his parents the chapter next on top of the girls first Easter. Then finally in the last part Artie pops the question to Quinn. **

Lately Artie has been noticing Anna acting strange around certain people, and the day after he got admitted Quinn said her mother would watch Anna for him while he was in the hospital. When Quinn came to get Anna she did not want to go to her at all, so Anna stood with Artie while he was in the hospital

"Daddy can we go down to the playground to play?" Sami asks one day

"Sure sweetie let daddy call a nurse to help us out of bed and as soon as I am in my wheelchair we'll go to the hospital playground" he says reaching for the call button

After Sami and Artie were out of bed they started to head to where the indoor hospital playground was.

Daddy how long until your better" she asks him when they were heading for the playground

"Awhile princess when daddy got in that accident some bones that are inside him got banged up pretty bad, so until he is all better Quinn is going to move in to help him take care of you and your sister" he says when they approach the playground

"Okay daddy" she says as she heads onto the playground to play with the other kids who were there with their mommy or daddy

"As for you Bella do you want to swing on the baby swing huh sweetie?" he asks the little girl who was on his lap

Bella gives him a big toothy smile

"Let's have some fun sweetie" he says taking her over to the baby swings to swing for a bit

Artie took pictures of both of the girls playing on the hospital playground, and he even got some pictures of Bella walking with her big sister on the play set

"Sami sweetie it's time to go back to the room now cause daddy is getting tired a little bit" he says calling her from the entrance

"Coming daddy" she says saying bye to her new friend that she met on the playground

"Did you have fun playing today?" he asks her when they were walking back to the room

"Yeah I met a new friend" she says on the way back to the room

"Oh who's your new friend name?" he asks when they enter the room

"Her name is Carly" she says when they get back to their room

"Oh she sounds nice" he says when he calls one of the nurses to come in to lift Sami back up and into her bed

After all three of them were in their proper beds both Artie and Anna fell straight asleep, and so Sami took this opportunity to go visit her new friend that she met on the playground

"Hey Sami" Carly says when she sees her new friend come into the room

"Hi" she says coming into the room

"Where's your daddy?" Carly asks her new friend

"Sleeping" Sami says with a smile

"Oh you wanna color for a little bit until my mommy comes back" Carly asks Sami

"Okay" Sami says as Carly hands her a coloring book and some crayons

While the two girls colored they talked about the siblings that they have, and where their parents work at until Carly's mom come back and together with Carly's mom Carly takes Sami back down to her room

"Sami there you are I was worried about you" Artie says in relief when he sees Sami come back into the room with her new friend

"Sorry daddy I promise not to do it again" Sami says as she goes over to bed to be lifted up by one of the nurses

"It's fine her and Carly had a terrific time playing it is great Carly has a friend her own age to play with oh by the way my name is Veruca" Carly mom says introducing herself to Artie

'It's fine by the way name is Artie Abrams I'm Sami's father" Artie says

"It's nice to meet you Sami has told Carly some great things about you" Veruca says taking a seat next to Artie

"She has she?" he says looking over at Sami who fell asleep

"Yeah she has and she must be her little sister Annabelle" Veruca says

"Yes she is" he says his eyes looking at the crib that held the still sleeping baby

"She's darling how old is she?" Veruca asks

"She is going to be eight months tomorrow" he says smiling

"Carly has a little sister around that age maybe after both girls get released from the hospital you wanna set up a play date?" she asks

"Yeah that will be great maybe when Carly gets released you could give me your guys phone number and we can set up a play date" he says as Carly and her mom leave the room

After Carly and her mom left Bella began to stir

"Okay Bella I take it your awake" he says as he reaches over and gets Bella from her crib

"Hey sweet girl did you have a nice nap I bet you did how about daddy change you" he says as he lays her back down in the crib to change her

Artie then realizes today was the day that Anna was supposed to get fitted for her hearing aids, so he calls Dr. Brady and tells him that he can't make it today, and he wonders if Dr. Brady can stop by after hours to fit Anna for her hearing aids

"Sure Mr. Abrams no problem we understand that Anna won't be able to come in for a while, and I'm pretty sure he can stop by after hours to fit Anna" one of the receptionist says over the phone after Artie explains the situation

"Thanks bye" he says hanging up the phone

"Since your sister is still sleeping about we play pat a cake for a while until she wakes up from her nap" he says as he sits Anna in front of him

Anna like that idea, she played Pat a cake for about ten minutes until she got fussy

"What's wrong sweetie daddy can't go home to get your toys maybe Quinn or one of the other glee club members can stop by the house to pick up some toys for you to play with until daddy is released" he says as he texts the glee club and Mr. Schue asking them if one of them can stop by the house to pick up some toys for Anna

Mr. Schue is the first to response

"Anna will you be willing to stay with Mr. Schue for a few days at the house until daddy is released from the hospital, and if you do you get to sleep in your own crib, and play with your own toys, and probably get a change of clothes" he says as he hugs her close

She nods her head

"Okay when Mr. Schue comes to get you got to promise me you will be a big girl and be on your best behavior until daddy is release from the hospital" he says when she looks up at him

"Hey sweetie did you have a nice nap?" he asks Sami when she wakes up

"Yes daddy" she says as she sits up in her bed

"That's good" he says as he turns on the television so her and Anna could watch some cartoons

Around dinner time Mr. Schue stopped by to pick up Anna so she could go home to have something to eat, and to have a change of clothes

"Hey Anna look what Mr. Schue picked up for you at the toy store" Mr. Schue says coming into the hospital room

Once Anna saw the new toy Mr. Schue brought her she was so happy she squealed with delight

"Don't worry Sami I picked you up something as well" he says handing Sami her gift

"Thank you" she says as she hugs her new stuffed animal

"Thanks Mr. Schue for taking Anna" Artie says when he hands the little girl off to his teacher

"No problem it is getting lonely over at my apartment, so I could use the company" he says handing Artie his assignments

"Knock knock" Dr. Brady says coming into the room

"Hey Dr. Brady" Artie says when the doctor comes into the room

"I heard you got into a bad car accident last night and Anna could not make her appointment, so decided to make a special house call to fit Anna for her hearing aids" Dr. Brady says as he puts some possible hearing aids that could work on Anna

"Yeah I'm pretty banged up" Artie says smiling

"Okay Anna which hearing aids do you want to wear" Dr. Brady asks her

Anna picks the purple ones

"Good choice sweetie" Artie says kissing her temple

"Luckily I have that color with me, and I can fit you" Dr. Brady says going to his bad to get the purple hearing aids for Anna

It took Dr. Brady ten minutes to put the hearing aids on Anna, and after they were on he explains to Artie how to care for her hearing aids, and how remove them to replace the battery. After Dr. Brady left Artie decided to test them to see if they work

"Well Anna can you hear me better?" he asks her

"Ya ya" she says happily

"At least that's a relief now to work on you getting you to walk" he says tickling her

"Come on Anna I bet your hungry I'll take you home to feed you, give you a nice bath, and put you in some clean pajamas and come back to see daddy before bed" Mr. Schue says picking Anna up from the bed

"Bye Anna be good" Artie says kissing her

As Anna left she waved bye bye to Artie

"Well Sami it's just you and me what do you wanna do now?" he asks her

"Cuddle daddy" she says happily

"Okay can you use the steps that are besides your bed, and climb down that way and when you come over by daddy you can use the steps that are by daddy's bed to climb up to cuddle with him" he says

"Yes daddy" she says as she gets out of bed and begins to make her way over to her daddy's bed

Together they watch a Disney movie that just started, and around dinner time they decided they wanted to eat dinner in the cafeteria together. Together both father and daughter walk down to the cafeteria to eat their dinner

"Okay sweetie climb up onto the chair and daddy will give you your dinner" he says when they approach an empty table

"Yes daddy" she says climbing onto the chair and taking a seat before her father served her dinner

Both Artie and Sami ate in silence until it was time to head back up to the room

"Daddy can you bath me tonight?" she asks him

"I don't know if I can sweetie, but I'll give it a try" he says when they get on the elevator to go up to their floor

"Good evening Artie and Sami I'll be giving you two your sponges baths this evening" says one of the nurses who were making their beds

"Daddy bathing me tonight" Sami says smiling

"Sorry sweetie I don't think he can bath you tonight, but I can" she says smiling

"No I want daddy" Sami says running out of the room

"Well I'll do her later come on Artie I'll hurry up and do you first, and then I'll go see where she went off to" the nurse says closing the door to the hospital room

During the sponge bath Artie was thinking where Sami ran off to and he realizes where she is exactly, and after he had his bath and the nurse went in search of Sami he went to the playground to go get her

"Sami there you why did you run away like that baby girl" he says transferring onto the bench to hold her

"I didn't want her to bath me daddy I want you" she says between sobs

"It's okay baby girl I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" he says hugging her close

Once Sami had settled down they went back to the room, and after he had closed the door he had Sami hurry up and step into the shower so he can bath her before the nurse came back to actually bathe her

"There we go your all clean sweetie" he says shutting off the water

"Thanks daddy" she says getting out of the shower so he could dry her off

"There you are time for your bath" the nurse says coming back into the room with everything she needed to sponge bath Sami

"She is already bath" Artie says smiling

"Who bathed her?" the nurse asks

"I did" he says smiling

"Okay I'll give her another bath and change her pajamas and move her to a different room" the nurse says picking Sami up and taking her back into the bathroom to bath her again

"I said I already bathed her she is my daughter she didn't feel comfortable with you bathing her, so I hurried up and bathed her, and even changed her hospital gown and did her hair" he says yelling

"I'm your guys nurse I know what's best for the both of you, so excuse me I need to bath Sami" the nurse says closing the door with Sami screaming for Artie behind the door

Artie hurried up and went to the nurse's station to get one of the other nurses, and tell them what is going on and two of the nurses go running down to the room to get Sami out of the bathroom. Once Sami was back in Artie's arms she was scared out of her mind so he took her down to the playground to play

"Here we go sweetie go play for a little bit until Mr. Schue and Anna comes" he says setting her down on the ground so she could play

"There you Artie we stopped by the room and you weren't there" Mr. Schue says

"Sorry one of the nurses decided to give Sami another bath tonight, and it did not end well" Artie says

"Tonight on the way home I picked up a walker for Anna, so she could practice walking a little bit while I fixed dinner and she did great, so maybe you want to see her walk with the walker" Mr. Schue says

"Oh yes I would love to see her walk" Artie says when Mr. Schue sets down the walker with Anna, and soon Anna started to walk a little bit

"Oh my gosh Anna your walking" Artie says in shock

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either" Mr. Schue says when Anna took her walker over to where her sister was

"How she been?" Artie asks

"Great no problems what so ever I taught her some more sign language, fed her dinner, gave her a bath played with her, and brought her here to see you" Mr. Schue says smiling

"That's good tonight the doctor that is taking care of me and Sami is coming in to tell us when we can be released to go home" Artie says smiling

"Can't wait to have you back buddy" Mr. Schue says patting Artie on the back

After both girls have played Artie and Sami went back to the room to see what Dr. Lincoln has to say about them

"Evening Artie, Sami let's see how you guys are doing shall we" he says coming into the room to check on Sami first

"Well it is healing nicely, so in five days you get to go home" Dr. Lincoln says

"That's great Sami" Artie says smiling

"Okay Artie let's see how your healing" Dr. Lincoln says making his way to Artie's bed to check underneath the wraps of gauze

"Well it seems they are healing little by little, so you won't be released for a while yet" Dr. Lincoln says

"NO" Sami screams

"I take it your close to your daddy aren't you?" the doctor asks Sami

Sami nods

"Well let's say five days then when you are at home you will be on bed rest until you are completely healed" Dr. Lincoln says

"Sounds like a plan to me" Artie says smiling

"Okay I'll see you in the morning" Dr. Lincoln says leaving the room

"Sami look who I brought" Quinn says coming into the room

"Beth" Sami squeals with happiness

"Hi Sami" Beth says running into the room and climbing onto the bed

"I missed you best friend" Sami says smiling

"I missed you more" Beth says happily

"Well the girls are glad to be backed together' Quinn says happily

"Yeah if all goes well I might come home in five days" he says smiling

"that's great she says hugging him

"Well Artie it's best I better get going Anna is getting sleepy" Mr. Schue says smiling

"Okay night Anna" Artie says kissing her before handing her back to Mr. Schue so she can go home and go to bed

"I missed you so much" Quinn says getting on the bed and cuddling with Artie

"I missed you too babe" he says kissing her back

Artie and Quinn talked for thirty minutes until visiting hours were over, and Quinn had to go home to put Beth to bed

"Okay Sami it's time for bed" he says after Quinn has left

"Can I sleep with you daddy?" she asks

"Sure sweetie but be very careful" he says when she gets up to come over to his bed

Once Sami was in the bed with her daddy all snuggled up she began to fall asleep

'Night daddy" she says when he covers them up

"Night princess" he says snuggling up to her

**Next Chapter Girl's first Easter Artie moves back to his old house, and we find out what happened to Marigold and Drew**

**If you review please don't say anything mean about the chapter **


	33. Girl's first easter and Anna talks

**Sammy's and Anna's 1****st**** Easter**

**Besides the girl's first Easter I threw in Artie moving back home, and popping the question to Quinn, and the girl's first haircut**

Artie and Sammy was released from the hospital two days before Easter both of them were glad to be going home

"I can wait to go home daddy" Sammy says happily from the backseat

"So am I sweetie" he says from the passenger seat

"Who's staying with us until you better?" she asks

"I am" Kurt says from the front seat

"Yeah" she says happily

"Kurt after we drop Sammy off at home I need to run a few places" Artie says in a bit of pain

"Okay that fine I don't mind' Kurt says as he continues to drive home

After Sammy was dropped off at home Kurt took Artie to the pharmacy to drop off his and Sammy's prescriptions, and while they waited for both prescriptions to be filled Artie decided to shop for the girl's first Easter

"First I want to pick out a different color basket for the girls" Artie says as he maneuvers through the store

He picks out a pink one for Sammy and a purple one for Anna

"Now the baskets are taken care of can you reach up there and get the color grass Kurt" Artie asks nicely

"Sure anything else Artie?" Kurt asks

"Yeah I'm going to get a little candy for them to make it look like Easter for them" Artie says with a sigh

After Artie got the candy he wanted he headed back to the pharmacy and pick up the prescriptions and went to pay for the baskets and the grass and the candy for the girls

"Okay Artie where to now?" Kurt asks when they were in the van

"Let's head for the local Wal*Mart to pick some toys that the girls can play with outside when it is nice" he says trying to smile

"How about you write down what you want me to get the girls while you rest" Kurt says driving home

"But first I want to stop by my old house" Artie says

'Sure buddy" Kurt says turning down Artie's old street to his old house

Upon arriving at the house he sees it just went on the market, and so he goes put an offer in on the old house, so he could move back in for the girl's first Easter

"Hey Anna" Artie says when Kurt pushes him into the house to his daughter

"Sammy just went down for her nap when Anna woke up" Blaine says handing Artie his daughter

"Thanks for staying with her Blaine wile Kurt was picking me up" Artie says as he wheels to Anna's room to change her

"You're welcome Artie any time you need a last minute sitter call me" Blaine says walking out the door

"Anna you want to come with Uncle Kurt to the store huh pretty girl" he asks her when Artie hands her to him

She gives Kurt a big smile

'With that we're off bye Artie" Kurt says leaving

"Bye Anna be good" Artie says heading for his bedroom to take a nap

Kurt and Anna were only gone a couple of minutes, and were back home in no time

"Okay Anna Kurt going to put you in your playpen while he brings in everything" he says setting the baby in the playpen

Anna played quietly until Kurt brought everything in from his car, and after everything was put in the other spare bedroom Kurt went to answer the phone

"Hello Abrams household Kurt Hummel speaking" Kurt says on the other end

"No he isn't can I take a message" Kurt says to the person who he was talking to on the phone

After Kurt takes the message and hangs up the phone he goes tells Anna the good news

"Guess what Anna daddy got his old house back" he says picking up the little girl and dancing around the room with her

Kurt plays with her until Artie wakes up a few minutes later

"Hey Kurt who was that on the phone" he asks rolling in to where Anna was

"That was the real estate agent letting you know you got your old back" Kurt says smiling

"That's great and just in time for the girl's first Easter" Artie says tickling Anna on her belly making her giggle

So you might move this week?" Kurt asks

"Yeah hopefully cause next weekend is Easter" Artie says smiling giving Anna kisses

(Two days later)

It was the day Artie was moving back to his old house and he was more excited than ever

"Why we moving daddy?" Sammy asks

"Well daddy bought grandmamma and grandpappa house and we are moving back" he tells her happily

"Okay she says as she stands out of the glee club way while they move the furniture out to the moving trucks

"Okay Artie the first truck is loaded you ready to head over to guide us where everything needs to be?" Mike asks

"Yeah I'm ready to head back home again" Artie says going out to the van to load up the girls

"Okay girls wave bye bye to the old house" Artie says as he drives away and heads to his childhood home

"Bye old house" Sammy says waving out the window

When the first half of the items from the house Artie directed the guys where everything should go, and when the last piece was finally put in the backyard Artie felt at home with his two girls

"Sammy seems much happier to be back in her old house" Quinn says sitting on the couch

"Yeah she is" Artie says wrapping his arms around her hugging her close

"Daddy can Beth stay over?" Sammy asks running into the room

"It's up to Beth's mommy if she can" he says smiling

"Sure I don't see why not, and I will even stay over with her" she says smiling

"Thanks daddy" Sammy says hugging her father

"Before you go home to go get your and Beth's stuff I want to show you something I found in my parent's bedroom" he says going towards the stairs and up to his bedroom which was his parent's bedroom

"Okay" she says following up the stairs

"When I was coming in here to see the space for my bed and my wheelchair I found this note on the back end of the door" he says opening the note to read it

"What does it say Artie?" she asks taking a seat on his bed

"It says the reason that they sold the house is that their companies had to move out west it was either go with them or lose their jobs" he says handing the note to Quinn to read

"Will you find out what state they live in so you can go visit?" she asks him

"Probably" he says with a sigh

Quinn heads home to get her and Beth things they need for the night, and while she was away Artie entertained the girls

"Sami, Beth do you guys want to color a picture?" he asks them when he comes back down

"Yeah" they both says as they head for Sami's table to color

"Okay girls here are some different coloring books to color in" he says setting the stack of coloring books on the table with Sami's box of crayons to share between the two girls

"Thank you daddy" Sami says taking a seat a begins to color a picture

While the girls colored Artie began to search for pre preschools for Sami to go to while he was at school.

"Hey Artie I'm back" Quinn says coming into the house

"In the office" he says

"What are ya doing?" she asks

"Trying to find a pre preschool for Sami to go to while I'm at school" he says as he continues to search

"Having any luck?" she asks

"A little" he response

"What are you going to do with Anna?" she asks

"I don't know yet" he says as he continues to search

"Maybe my mom can watch her for you" she says

"Will she do it if I ask her?" he asks

"Probably she been watching Beth while I was at school" she says smiling

"I'll give her a call" he says calling Quinn's mom

"Hi girls you two coloring?" Quinn asks when she comes into the kitchen

"Ya" both of them say together

"Okay I'll leave you two alone" she says going to check on Anna

"Hey Anna how are you pretty girl do you want to see dada" Quinn asks picking her up off the floor

"Hey sweet girl" Artie says when he sees Anna in Quinn arms

"She wanted to see you" Quinn says handing Anna to Artie

"She did she" he says when he accepts his other daughter

"Well what did my mom say" Quinn asks

"She said she'll be happy to watch Anna while I am at school" he says

"I'm glad she said yes" Quinn says going to check on Sami and Beth

"Okay Anna how about a bath" he says going to her room to get her changed and ready for her bath

Anna just snuggles against him

"Okay" he says

"You two look like you need a bath as well" Quinn says when she sees the different colors on the girls

"Bubbles mommy" Beth says happily

"Okay bubbles it is" she says as she follows the two year old to the bathroom

After everyone was bathe and ready for bed Artie put on the little mermaid for the girls to watch. After the movie was over Artie and Quinn put the girls to bed

"What do you want to do now?" Quinn asks coming out of Sami's room

"Let's go downstairs I want to ask you something" he says heading for the chair lift

Once both Artie and Quinn were in the living room Artie asked two important questions

"Quinn I have two questions to ask you" he says when he transfers to the couch

"Okay shoot" she says taking a seat next to him

"First would you and Beth move in with us?" he asks

"Artie I don't know what to say" she response

"I'll give you some time to think it over night, and the second question is will you marry me?" he asks trying to get down on one knee

"Yes I will marry you" she says crying

With that both of them went to bed

(Next morning)

"Morning Quinn sleep well?" he asks when he sees her

"Yes I did and your answer to the first question is yes I would like to move in with you" she says taking a seat

"That's great maybe this afternoon you can take the girls shopping for Easter dresses" he suggests making the waffles for the girls

"That sounds like a plan knowing Beth and Sami they want to dress alike" she says pouring herself some orange juice

"Yeah they probably want to" he says going towards the stairs to wake the girls for breakfast

"Sami sweetie time to wake up" he says coming into the room to wake her up

"Okay daddy" she says getting up out of bed

"Beth darling time to wake up" Quinn says tapping her on the shoulder

"Okay mommy" she says waking up and climbing down from the top of Sami's bed

'Morning baby girl did you sleep well I bet you did" he says lifting Anna up out of the crib and taking her over to the changing table to be changed

After everybody was up and dressed they all headed downstairs for breakfast

"Here we go Anna dada made you some eggs this morning for breakfast" he says setting the bowl down on Anna's high chair

"Sami here your grape juice" Quinn says handing the toddler her sippy cup

"Thank you" Sami says

"Beth here's your apple juice" Quinn says setting down her sippy cup

"Thank you mommy" she says

"Artie while were down the mall I might get Sami her hair cut" Quinn says smiling

"That's fine Sami could use a little sprucing up" he says eating his waffle

"Sami would you like to get your hair cut for Easter so you can look pretty" Quinn asks her

"Sami smiles happily

"Okay I'll give you money for her hair cut, and while we're down there I might get Anna her first hair cut" he says between bites

"Don't worry about it Artie I got it" Quinn says

After breakfast all five of them headed for the mall for dresses and haircuts

"We meet back at the van in an hour" Artie says after they have split up to go their respectable places

Sami and Beth had their dresses picked out in no time they picked out two purples dresses with a bonnet to match. Since Sami was wearing purple she picked out a pink dress for Anna to wear

"Wow that was fast" Quinn says when she sees the two girls with three dresses

"I like purple" Sami says smiling

"I see, and you picked out a pink dress for your sister" Quinn says helping with the dresses

"Yes" Sami says happily

Once the dresses were paid for they headed for the beauty parlor for hair cuts

"Wow that was fast" Artie says when he sees Sami run in at full speed

"Yeah they must have known what they wanted" Quinn says taking a seat next to Artie

Anna was first to go get her hair cut

"Come on sweet girl let's go get your first hair cut" he says as he goes with the beautician to get Anna's first hair cut

The beautician was nice enough to give Artie a piece of Anna's hair to keep as a keepsake before she continues on to cut the baby hair. Anna was done in a matter of minutes

"Anna you look pretty" Sami says to her sister

"Thank you Sami that was nice of you to say to your sister" Artie says when Sami gives her sister a hug

"Daddy can I have Anna with me when I get my hair done?" Sami asks her daddy

"Sure sweetie" he says as he sets her sister on her lap when she sits down in the chair

While Sami was getting her hair cut she was making funny faces in the mirror causing Anna to laugh

"Is sissy making funny faces huh" he says when he sees Anna laugh a whole bunch

"Anna look at me" Beth says when she is turned around facing the little girl making funny faces causing her to laugh

"That was really nice Beth" Quinn says to her daughter

Sami got her hair cut short, and it was cute for Easter

"Sami you look nice" he says when the beautician was done with Sami

Artie decided to donate her hair to Locks of love so some other little girl could have pretty hair as well

(Easter morning)

Artie wakes up to the most lovely smell coming from the kitchen, so he goes investigate what it is

"Morning sleepy head" Quinn says serving the girls their breakfast

"Morning happy Easter" he says making himself some coffee

"Happy Easter to you too" she says taking a seat across from him

"After breakfast I'm going to go outside to hide the eggs, and once they are all hidden the girls can go hunting for them" he says taking a bite of his breakfast

"Sounds like a plan" she says eating breakfast

After breakfast while Quinn was getting the girls ready Artie went out in the backyard with his rewalk to hide the eggs. After he hid the eggs the best he could he went in the house to tell the girl they could go hunt for Easter eggs.

"Since the girls are out hunting I am going to hide their baskets" Quinn says putting Sami and Beth's in a different place around the house

"They will loved that searching for their basket" he says watching the girls get the eggs in the backyard

After the girls have found all the eggs they came back in the house

"Done mommy" Beth says showing Quinn her basket

"Okay now you can search for your Easter basket you can as well Sami" Quinn says taking both girls baskets

"Found mine mommy" Beth says coming into the kitchen with her basket

"Good girl now sit at the table to wait for Sami to find hers" Quinn says to Beth

Sami finds hers by her kitchenette set

"Found mine" she says taking a sit across from Beth

"Good girl Sami" Artie says coming into the kitchen with a cranky Anna on his lap

"What's wrong with Anna?" Quinn asks

"She has more teeth coming in and they really bug her" he says going to the fridge to get Anna's teething ring

"Oh" she says as she puts the girls coats to get ready to go to church

"I think I'll stay home with Anna" he says rubbing Anna's back

"Okay see you after service" Quinn says as she leaves

"Come on sweet girl how's about daddy read you a book?" he asks her as he heads to the library to pull a book to read to her

After Artie read her the story she fell asleep in his arms, and he went to put her down while he went to do something else

"Hi Artie we're back" Quinn says coming in the house with Sami crying in her arms

"What happened?" he asks

"Well let's say Beth is in big trouble for what she did" she says as she takes Beth upstairs for time out

"What happened sweetie" he asks his daughter

"Beth hit me" she says between sobs

"Okay daddy will take care of your eye" he says going to fridge to make an ice pack

"Thank you daddy" she says snuggling against him

"You're quite welcome" he says hugging her

"Sami I apologize for Beth acting the way she did" Quinn says entering the kitchen

"Right now she is pretty upset what made Beth punch Sami in the eye?" he asks

"I think that's Puck's side coming out" she says rolling her eyes

"You better call him to tell him that his daughter is starting to turn into him" Artie suggests

"Yeah I better" she says grabbing the phone

"Sami do you want to cuddle with daddy for a little bit before your sister wakes up?" he asks her

Sami nods her head

"Okay we'll head for the couch" he says rolling towards the couch

"Well a lot of good that did" Quinn says coming into the room

"What did he say" Artie asks her

"He said since he is not raising her he shouldn't deal with it" she says in a huff

"Good grief" Artie says as he looks at Sami's eye

"I think I hear Anna" Quinn says getting up to check on her

"Do you like the basket daddy made you?" he asks Sami

"Yeah" she says

"Happy Easter" Kurt says coming into the house

"Happy Easter Kurt" Artie says

"What happened to Sami?" Kurt asks as he brings in the groceries to make Easter dinner

"Beth punched her" Artie says

"Oh how have you been" Kurt asks

"Sore a little bit" Artie says with a smile

"Do you want me to get you one of your pain pills?" Kurt asks

"Yes please" Artie says with a smile

Kurt gives Artie his medicine when Quinn comes down with Anna

"Hey baby girl did you have a nice nap I bet you did" he says when Quinn puts her on his lap

"She has a bit of diarrhea" Quinn says sitting back down with Artie

"Don't worry daddy is going to stay home to take care of both of you" he says kissing both of his girls

"Dada" Anna says

"Anna did you say dada?" he asks when he hears her

"Dada" she says happily

"Oh my goodness Anna is finally talking" he says with a big smile

"It's a miracle" Quinn says

"Yeah it is" Kurt says from the kitchen

**Review**

**Next Chapter Pageant time**


	34. Pageant time

**Pageant Time**

Two weeks after Quinn moved in the time came to get Sami ready for her first pageant

"Okay Sami we are going to practice our stage walk in front of the judges" Quinn calls from the bottom of the steps

"Coming" she calls from her room

"Welcome to the stage number #17 Samantha Abrams" Quinn calls as Sami comes in front of her father to show her stage presence

"Don't forget to smile at the judge's sweetie" Artie tells her as he holds Anna on his lap

Sami gives her father the biggest smile ever as she did her pageant poses before she exited the stage

(Five minutes later)

"Sami that must be your pageant dress that I ordered" Artie says when he hears the doorbell

Sami was really excited to see what color her dress was, and how much sparkle there was on her dress

"Here it sweetie" he says pulling out the pink dress with a lot of sparkle on it

"I love it daddy can I try it on please pretty please" she asks begging

"Since you said please sure you can try it on I'll come help you" he says heading for the spare room that was downstairs

After Artie helped Sammy into her dress she came out to show it to Quinn, Beth, and Anna

"Sami that dress looks gorgeous on you" Quinn says when Sami comes out of the room in her lavender dress with all the sparkles

"Thank you" Sami says smiling

"Okay time for a trial run in your pageant dress" Quinn says getting up to take Sami off stage to practice her pageant walk

"Announcing contestant #17 Samantha Abrams" Quinn announces

When Sami comes out she is doing her pageant walk with her pageant hands on her dress and giving daddy the best smile ever she was blowing little kisses

"That was great Sami you are going to shine at this pageant" he says smiling and clapping his hands

(The next day)

"Okay Artie what else is Sami going to do besides the beauty" Quinn says coming into the kitchen

"I'm thinking outfit of choice and her Barbie ride on that she has she can go maybe as a doll" Artie says trying to write down as list of possibilities that could work

"How about a ballerina or a doll that comes out of a box" Quinn suggested

"I like doll in box idea like maybe Finn or Kurt or Blaine can put her on stage and she opens the box steps out and show some moves" Artie says trying to bring the two ideas together into one big idea

"Yeah that sounds good maybe she can wear either her sectionals dress or her regionals dress, and if her nationals dress she can wear that" Quinn says smiling

"Grandma Abrams is working on the dresses for the girls for nationals since we don't have a color scheme yet she will work on them eventually" he says coming up with ideas for Sami's box

"Yeah I forgot about that" Quinn says laughing

Then Artie hears Anna from her room upstairs

"Okay Anna I'm coming" Quinn says going after the little girl wake up from her room

While Quinn gets Anna, Artie goes into the living room to get comfortable when Quinn brings her down. While Quinn is upstairs with Anna, Artie is hit with pain from the accident he had two weeks ago

"I forgot how much my ribs hurt yet" he says rolling to the stretch out couch

"There we go there's daddy" Quinn says bringing down an upset Anna

"What's wrong pretty girl you were upstairs sound asleep now you are up crying tell daddy what's going on huh" he says when Quinn hands him Anna

"I see the problem sweetie you're cutting another tooth and daddy thinks it must really hurt you so he is going to go into the kitchen to get you your teething ring so you can gum on it for a little bit" he says while Quinn pushes him to the kitchen to get Anna's teething ring

"Artie you have a minute?" Quinn asks

"Yeah sure since I can't go back to work for another few weeks, so I have several minutes to talk what's on your mind Quinn?" Artie asks

"How do you feel about Sami getting a spray tan?" she asks

"I don't know I don't want her to be too dark for the pageant can you do it lighter?" he asks

"Yeah since she is your daughter I am going to do what's you say to do" Quinn says happily

"Are you going to take her to get a manicure and a pedicure too?" he asks when she leaves

"Maybe she says going up to check on the other two girls

(The following week one day before the pageant)

"Sami you want to get all prettied up for the pageant tomorrow?" Quinn asks her

"Yes" she says happily

"Okay Quinn has made you an appointment to get her little toes done and your nails done down at the saloon" Quinn says grabbing Sami's shoes

"Is Beth coming too?" Sami asks

"Yes Beth is coming too while we give your daddy some time to rest for the drive to Indianapolis tonight for your pageant that you have tomorrow" Quinn says putting Sami's shoes on her

After Quinn puts both Sami's and Beth's shoes on them they left to go get their hair and nails done

"Okay Anna since it's me and you how about we go down to the RV store and pick out a RV for your sister to ride in for her first pageant" Artie says bringing Anna into the mud room to put her shoes on her

Since Artie's not comfortable at driving yet he had asked Kurt if he would drive to Indianapolis for the pageant, and Kurt was more than happy to drive her to her first pageant

"Hey Artie long time no see I've seen you have grown since the last time I have seen you last" Travis says when he sees Artie come onto the lot with Kurt and Anna

"Yeah Travis I am looking for an RV to take my little girl to her first pageant in Indianapolis" Artie says holding onto Anna

"You're a father now man time sure has flown since I saw you last" Travis says showing Artie some RV's that were handicap accessible

"Yeah I got a two year daughter and an eight month old daughter who I love very much" Artie says smiling

"The eight month old is darling" Travis says showing Artie the first RV

"Thank you" Artie says when Travis lowers the ramp for Artie

"Man Travis this is nice in here the kitchen is perfect, and I see there is a television in the living room area so the girls can watch movies while we are driving down the road" Artie says looking at the furniture

"Yeah there is even a little dinette set for the girls to eat their snack or supper" Travis says showing Artie the way to the bedrooms

"I like this Artie bunk beds" Kurt says when he sees the beds

"Yeah that will be perfect you can have the top bunk while the two girls have the bottom bunks" Artie says looking at the bunks

"Behind here is the dinette set for the girls to eat their snack or supper" Travis says showing Artie the way to the bedrooms

"I like this Artie bunk beds" Kurt says when he sees the beds

"Yeah that will be perfect you can have the top bunk while the two girls have the bottom bunks" Artie says looking at the bunks

"Behind here is the master bedroom that has enough room for your wheelchair and a pack and play for little Anna" Travis says showing Artie the master

"This is nice Travis real nice" Artie says as Kurt backs him out of the master to go outside to look at the RV

Travis shows Artie the storage that is under the RV and with that Artie knows what RV he wants to get

"I think you sold me on this one" Artie says when Travis shows him another RV that is a step up from the one he showed him

"Travis I like this one better than the first one you showed me and there is more room for me to move in this one than the last one" Artie says when he enters the second RV

"I take it you are going to take this one then" Travis says smiling

"Yeah it has more room for 2 two year olds and a eight month old to move around comfortably" Artie says going to check out the master bedroom to see if he can put Anna's pack and play in

"Travis you have me sold on this one better than the first one you showed me" Artie says coming back from the master

"I'll go get the paperwork for you be right back" Travis says going to get the paperwork

"Artie do you want me to drive or do you want to switch on and off" Kurt says going to the driver side to check out the controls

"We can switch on and off by the looks of it can go back and forth from a normal person to a paraplegic real easy with just a flip of the switch I take it

"You can drive it home while I follow in my car" Kurt says smiling

"Sounds like a plan before you leave can you move Anna's car seat from your car, and into the RV?" Artie asks nicely

"Sure I'll get it before we leave" Kurt says taking a seat with Anna

"Sorry Artie I had to find the paperwork for this puppy" Travis says bring the little paperwork Artie needs to sign

"Since this RV of part of our 80% off sale you are going to get it for only two hundred" Travis says smiling

"That's great Travis I can see me and my girls taking this on vacation this summer" Artie says smiling as he signs his name on the dotted lines

"That's great Artie tell me how your oldest one does this weekend at the pageant" Travis says shaking Artie's hand

"Will do okay Kurt can you get Anna's car seat from your car and I can secure her behind me while I drive" Artie says going to the driver's side

"Sure be right back" Kurt says sprinting to his SUV

After Kurt came back with the car seat Artie secured it and strapped Anna in before getting in the driver's side to drive home

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay Kurt while Anna naps we can load up the RV so we can be on the road when the girls get home from the spa" Artie says coming down from upstairs

"That sounds like a plan Artie let me call Blaine and have him come over so he can put his luggage under the RV" Kurt says going into the house to call Blaine

While Kurt called Blaine, Artie began getting everything that Sami need for this pageant loaded up in compartments that were under the RV

"Hey Artie thanks for letting me come along for Sami's first pageant if Sami going to do pageants full time I got us team shirt that say team Sami on them" Blaine says pulling the shirts out of the duffle bag he brought

"Thanks Blaine now I am so pumped for this pageant" Artie says taking the shirts in the house

Once all the luggage and everything was loaded in the RV all Artie had to do was wait for Sami to come home so they could get on the road

"Hi daddy" Sami says running full speed at her father

"Hi princess you ready to go to your pageant in Indiana?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"Okay get on daddy's lap and he will take you out to how we are going to get there" he says as she climbs on his lap

"What's that daddy" she asks when he rolls her outside

"It's a camper sweetie while we go down the road you can watch movies, have a snack, or color at the table that's inside" he says lowering the ramp to take her inside

"It's big daddy" she says when she gets down from his lap

"You like it sweetie?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"Okay let's go back inside so you and Beth can pick what movies, and T.V shows you want to take with you on the trip" he says getting back on the ramp

Sami and Beth pick all the princess movies that could fit into both of their backpacks and some T.V shows that they could watch between movies. Once almost Sami' entire DVD collection was in the RV. Artie, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Kurt, Sami, Beth, and Annabelle hit the road to Sami's first pageant

"Okay girl's what movie do you want to watch first?" he asks them

"_The Little mermaid_" they say together

"_The little mermaid_ it is" he says putting the movie into the DVD player

(Close to an hour an half later)

"Okay Sami your turn it pick a movie" he asks ejecting _The little mermaid_

"_The Lion king_ please daddy" she says happily"

"Good choice sweetie" he says grabbing the DVD and putting it in the DVD player

"While Sami's daddy is getting the movie ready do either of you have to use the potty?" Quinn asks nicely

"I need too" Sami says sweetly

"Beth?" Quinn asks her daughter

"No mommy" she says smiling

"Okay Sami I'll take you back to the bathroom" Quinn says following Sami to the restroom that was in back of the RV

"Man Artie we are making real good time here we should be there by the girl's bedtime" Kurt says looking at the GPS

"That good are we coming to any tolls yet" Artie asks

"Yeah we have one coming up before we hit the state line so I'll tell you when we get closer" Kurt says happily

"Okay keep me informed" Artie says waiting for Sami to come back so he could start the second movie

"Okay daddy I'm back" Sami says taking a seat next to her daddy

"Okay let the second movie begin" he says pushing play on the DVD remote

(Another hour and a half later

"Okay girls how about we go color some pictures a little bit" Quinn says getting the kitchen table all ready for the two girls to color at

"Anna I think you are in need of a diaper change sweetie pie" he says as he rolls towards the master to change her

"Sami, Beth are you two starting to get hungry?" Kurt asks from the driver side

"A little" Sami response

"Okay maybe at the next exit we will stop and get some dinner" Kurt says turning his eyes back on the road

"Thank you" she says happily

"There we go sweetie you are nice and fresh" Artie says coming out with a freshly changed Annabelle to join Sami and Beth at the table

"Hi Bella" Sami says giving her sister a big kiss

"The girls really get along great don't they" Quinn says when she see Sami help Anna color a picture

"Yeah they do when Sami is home from her pre preschool she helps Anna walk, and when I see them I can't wait to have kids of my own down the road" he says when he gets teary eye

"Artie when we do get married I will try my best to make you a father one way or another" Quinn says holding his hand

"Okay everybody we are pulling over for some supper" Kurt says getting off close to the Indiana entrance

"Sami where do you want to eat at?" Artie asks his daughter

"McDonalds please daddy" she says looking up from coloring

"You heard her Kurt" Artie says

"Okay everyone next stop McDonalds" Kurt says going in the direction of a McDonalds

After Kurt parked the RV everyone got out to stretch their legs and use the bathroom that was in the McDonalds before ordering dinner

"Okay Sami what do you want" Artie asks her when they step up to the counter to order supper

"A happy meal please daddy with chicken nuggets and apples" Sami says

"Okay a happy meal it is" Artie says going ahead with their order

After everyone had their food they sat down at a booth and began to eat, and once everyone was full they head to a rest stop so everyone could get freshen up and into their pajamas

"Sami do you want daddy to bathe you or do you want Quinn to bathe you?" Artie asks her

"You daddy" she says hoping into his lap

"Okay sweetie you got to remember these are showers and not tubs" he says taking her into the empty family showers

"Yes daddy" she says

After everyone was bathe and in their pajamas they got in the RV to head for the hotel

"Beth what movie do you and Sami want to watch the rest of the way?" Quinn asks

"Sofia the first please mommy" Beth says cuddling with her favorite stuff animal

"I'll put it on sweetie" Quinn says looking through the DVD stack for the movie

Before Quinn put the movie on Anna wanted daddy for some reason

"What's wrong baby girl daddy gonna drive the rest of the way to Indiana" he says turning the chair around to see what her problem was

Anna just laid her head on her daddy's chest

"I think she wants daddy to hold her don't worry about it Artie I can drive the rest of the way to Indianapolis" Kurt says standing next to Artie

"I think she wants me as well come on Anna let's sit across from your sister and daddy will rock you" he says transferring back to his wheelchair and going to the comfy rocking chair

"Okay Sami in fifteen minutes we will be in Indiana and closer to your pageant" Kurt says getting back on the highway with the RV

"Quinn can you hand me that blanket that's behind you?" Artie asks

"Sure Artie I'll even cover you up" she says covering Artie and Anna up with the blanket

Sami and Beth watch _Sofia _until the group arrived at the hotel

"Okay last stop everybody off" Kurt says turning off the engine and going out to unload the luggage

"Come on Sami we are going to go inside and get you settled in the hotel room you are sharing with daddy" Artie says transferring back to his wheelchair with Anna in his lap

"Okay daddy" she says getting off the chair to join her father

"Artie, Quinn you guys get the girls settles we can unload the luggage" Blaine says smiling as he gets out of the RV

"Thanks Blaine" Artie says

"Hello my name is Artie Abrams and I have a room reserved" he says to the desk clerk

"Here we go Mr. Abrams you are in room 304 enjoy your stay" the clerk says happily

"Come on girls it's bedtime" he says going towards the elevator

After Artie unlocks his room and rolls in the room and lays Anna in the crib that the hospital gave them

"Okay Sami time for you to bed" he says lifting her up and tucking her in

"Daddy will I get a good title tomorrow?" she asks

"We have to wait and see cupcake if you do good and everything you are suppose to we might get a big title" he says tucking her in

**Next Chapter: Pageant Day**


	35. Pageant day

**Day of the pageant**

**In honor of Gatekeeper opening today here's a new chapter**

"Sami sweetie it's time to wake up" Artie says waking up his daughter

"Few more minutes daddy" she says burying her head under the pillow

"Okay sweetie I'll let you sleep a few more minutes then you have to get up eat breakfast and get ready for your pageant" he says rolling over to check on Anna

(Few minutes later)

"Sami come on it's time to go down and eat breakfast and come up to get ready for your pageant" he says pulling the covers down

"Okay daddy she says getting up to use the potty

Once everyone was up showered and dresses they all headed downstairs to the breakfast buffet to eat breakfast, and after breakfast they all headed upstairs to Kurt's and Blaine's room to get Sami ready

"First Sami let's put on your pretty pageant dress" Artie says as he gets her dress out of the suitcase

"That's a real pretty dress for a really pretty girl" Kurt says smiling

"Thank you Sami says

"Now turn around so daddy can zip you" Artie says when the dress is on her

"Since your dress is on now to get all prettied up for the judges" Kurt says lifting Sammy up and onto the chair

"I'll be right back guys I'm going to get Anna ready" Artie says heading back to his room

"Okay Sami can you look up so I can do your really pretty eyes" Quinn asks her

Sami looks straight up at the ceiling while her eyes got done

"Now to give those lovely lips some color" Kurt says applying the lipstick

"While Quinn does your eyes, and Kurt does your lips I'm going to do your cheeks" Blaine says as he starts to apply the blush to Sami's check bones

(Ten minutes later)

"There we go Sami now you look like a movie star" Kurt says after Sami had her make-up all done

"Really?" she asks

"Yeah see for yourself" he says handing her a mirror

"Daddy I look really pretty" she says when her dad rolls back in the room with Anna on his lap

"Yes you do sugar bear now let's go down and get you checked in" he says as he takes her down to check in for the pageant

"Now to put on our Team Sami shirts" Kurt says as he goes puts his on

(An hour later)

"Welcome everyone to the little Miss Speedway pageant" the announcer says welcoming everyone to the pageant

"First we are going to start with our 0-12 months" the announcer says as the little babies begin making their way across the stage

After the infants were done it was time for Sami's age group to go on stage

"Now if the two year olds could please making their way to the side of the stage please" the announcer says nicely

"Come on Sami" Artie says taking his oldest one to take her place with the others

"Coming daddy" she says following her father

Sami felt confident in herself that she could do the routine without her daddy there, so she had him wait in the audience with Quinn. Backstage she was shaking those jitters out of her so she was ready when it was her turn to go on stage

"Next contestant number #17 Samantha Abrams" the announcer says as Sami walks on stage

"Sami has one sister name Anna and her favorite color is purple, and she loves singing and dancing with her daddy" the announcer says as Sami does her stage presence for the judges

Sami did everything perfectly, and got off the stage so she could up to get into her doll costume

"Sami sweetie hold up" Artie says as he goes after the excited two year old

"I think she has this pageant in the bag" Kurt says to Blaine as they follow Artie back up to the room to get Sami ready for outfit of choice

"I guess she doesn't want to miss her cue for outfit of choice" Quinn says as she carries Beth and tries to catches up with Kurt and Blaine

"Sweetie you were great now to get you in your Regionals dress and get you prettied back up for the judges" Artie says getting into the elevator with her

"Thank you daddy" she says smiling

In the room Sami got a snack to munch on while she got into her regionals dress, and got her make-up re-applied before heading back down to compete in the outfit of choice

"Kurt don't forget to grab the box" Artie calls as he leaves the room with Sami and Anna

"I won't Artie I got it right here" Kurt says carry the colorful box that says show choir doll on the box

They got downstairs just in time for the outfit of choice to start, and when it almost time for Sami's turn she went backstage with Kurt and Blaine to get into her box

"When we take you on stage remember to stay in the box until the music starts" Kurt reminds her

"Okay" she says inside the box

"Please welcome back to the stage contestant number #17 Samantha Abrams" the announcer says as Kurt and Blaine bring the box onto the stage and quickly exit to watch from

When the music started Sami open the box and stepped out to showcase her moves that she learned from dancing with the New Directions, and the dance class she is taking. After the music was over Sami went back into the box and Kurt and Blaine came back on stage to get her to take her back up to the room.

"Sami you got this pageant in the bag" Artie says as he carries the sleeping Anna back up to the room to put her down for her nap

"Daddy how long until I get a crown" she asks

"Awhile sweetie right now let's go get you some lunch and you take a nap and rest up for crowning" he says opening the door to their hotel room

"I am a little hungry daddy, and a little sleepy" she says sitting on the bed

"Okay I'll order us room service" he says going to the phone to order lunch for the two of them

Sami ate her lunch and watch cartoons before taking a nap. While both girls snoozed Artie took a nap as well

(Crowing)

"Who's ready for crowing?' the announcer asks the crowd

The audience cheers

"Okay if our 0-12 age group please come up here please" the announcer asks

While the babies were getting crowned Sami was getting antsy for her turn to go up on stage. Once all the babies got crowned Sami's age group got called up

"Prettiest eyes goes to Samantha Abrams" the announcer says as Sami gets her trophy

Sami pretty won every category in her age group, and when she didn't get queen she got really excited

"Daddy look at my trophies" she says trying to carry them to her daddy

"I see them give them to Kurt to put in the R.V" he tells her

During the rest of the crowning Artie kept wondering what higher title she pulled for

"Now it's time to move on to our mini supreme" the announcer says as she starts announcing the winners of each age group mini supreme. Quinn got excited when Sami didn't get called for mini supreme

"Artie she won the pageant" Quinn says all excited

"She won a big title her first time out" he says as the announcer announces the grand supreme

"Our grand supreme winner is Samantha Abrams" the announcer says as Quinn, Beth, Kurt, and Blaine cheer as Artie takes her up to the stage to get her big crown and trophy and a bounce doll house, and another ride on, and a big wad of cash

"Daddy can I drive it out of the hotel" she asks as she drives it on stage

"We'll see sweetie" he says as he takes her picture with the other big winners

After Sami had her picture taken Artie put the money in a safe spot for now until they got home

"Beth you want a ride?" Sami asks her friend

"No thank you" she says as she keeps walking

"Anna you want a ride?" Sami asks her sister

"Ya Sa sa" she says clapping her hands

"Hang on sweetie let daddy secure you in and sissy can drive you put to the R.V" Artie says following behind with the bounce doll house in his lap

"Artie where do you want us to put this trophy?" Kurt asks from behind

"In the master Kurt" Artie says as they approach the doors out of the hotel

Artie puts Sami's new bounce doll house under the R.V in one of the storage compartments, and he looks where he could put her ride on for now

"Sami, Anna you guys can go up daddy's lift cause I don't see a spot to put your ride on for now sweetie" he says lowering the lift

"Ya" they say together as Sami drives up to the ramp to go back in the R.V for the ride home

Once Sami and Anna was in she takes it to the master so she can get her pajamas on, and get Anna's on. After Artie was in the R.V they headed home

"Daddy look at Anna" Sami says driving out in her little convertible

"You got your sister ready for bed?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"Thanks sweetie for trying you did a good job but you forgot to give her a new diaper" he says taking Anna to get a dry diaper on

**Next Chapter: Anna walks and some surprises**


	36. Author note

**Author's note**

**Sorry everyone the following stories are on hiatus until I start writing again**

**Gatekeeper**

**Daddy's girl's**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams**

**We are so getting back together**

**We can do this hermione**


End file.
